Hungry for Another One
by JinxedArt
Summary: After living with abusive parents you become more of a social recluse. If it wasn't for your diabetes you would never leave the house. Running low on medicine and food your forced to venture out to the city. Whats worse is you discover a skeleton who keeps looking at you with a familiar hunger you've seen before. (Horror tale AU)
1. Introduction

It was your grumbling stomach that had you sitting up in the bed of your musty room. You were hungry. It didn't happen often that your hunger would actually wake you from sleep, but when it did, you knew you would spend hours trying to ignore it and go back to bed unless you took care of it. You let out a sigh and pushed your feet over the ledge of you bed and slid onto the cold stone floor. You curled your toes over the stone feeling the grit of the floor. Your room was the more lavish one on the floor. It looked like some kind of med-evil cathedral where the head priest may slept at some point. The only light came from a stained glass window covered in dust behind your bed that was too high for you to reach.

Letting your eyes adjust to the dark before you pulled open the heavy door to room to walk out into elaborate dirty hallway. The wallpaper had been peeling for what seemed like for ever, stains you couldn't get out mocked your cleaning ability's, and the overall dirge of the room left you with what felt like a haunted house. Despite all its musty smells and cobwebs you could only imagine just how amazing this place must have looked once it was built. It was the Victorian style that had drawn you to it.

You entered into the kitchen after you had passed your lavish lobby and began exploring the cabinets for food. The doors would creak upon opening and you already knew the fridge would be empty. You rarely went grocery shopping if you could help it. You hated the crowds with all the people pushing and shoving one another without so much as an apology. You didn't like the way they smiled as if there was nothing wrong with the world or how they used cheery voices to try and hide there distaste for one another. They were too fake to you.

Your stomach grumbled again before you managed to pull out a can of chicken noodle and dumped in unceremoniously in to a pot before lighting the stove with a match. The house was old not a t.v in sight even children would have hated it here. You liked it because it was away from the city.

You went over to the fridge and looked around on the shelf till you saw a little bottle with a purple top.

Insulin RX.

The contents of the bottle were pretty low. Luckily your chicken noodle soup wasn't high in carbs. The insulin should last you another day but along with your grocery's you would have to pick some up tomorrow. You shuffled around in a drawer before picking up the cardboard the bottle had been in originally and phoning it in for tomorrow. Just as you finished your soup was bubbling and was more than ready to be taken off the heat. You poured your soup into a bowl and set it at the table.

Before eating you pulled out a needle next to the silverware drawer and jabbed it into the bottle. Withdrawing half of what was left of the contents you pulled it out and prepped your arm. An alcohol swab and a pinch later you were pushing the tip of the needle into your arm. Trying to find balance so you didn't fall over and break the needle in your arm you pushed on the white top of the needle injecting your self with the clear fluid. Pulling out the needle you broke it in half.

The orange cap contained the sharp needle point and you placed it in the red bio-hazard container next to the fridge. The rest of the syringe you tossed into the garbage.

The sharp point of the needle was a bio-hazard and illegal to throw away. You managed to safe space and money by throwing out the rest of the needle.

One thing down, now for food.

"Meow"

You turned to see the mysterious cat that hung out on the property, ghost, licking the broth from your soup. You moved quickly shoeing the cat away from your soup.

"Dammit, cant you leave my food alone? There plenty of mice and what not for you to go hunt down." You picked her up and tossed her into the overrun garden by the kitchen door. The height of the grass made it look like a jungle. Wild flowers hung on ever side excluding the broken rocky path. You didn't mow the lawn even if you did own a lawn mower. It gave the place a creepy abandoned look that helped deter people away from the place.

You looked back at your tainted soup. Should you eat it anyway? You already took your medicine and you didn't want to waste the soup that was already there. It's not like ghost was suffering from any strange diseases. You manged to take her to a vet once. According to the vet it was surprising how healthy the cat was considering it was a wild outdoor cat.

Even though there was a possibility that Ghost could have picked up on something between then and now you had a doubt that this cat could ever get sick. Sometimes that cat just looked at you as if trying to tell you something.

You sat at the table and ate the soup.

It was bland and tasteless. You always brought the cheapest food. You were never sure how far your stipend would go for taking care of the old house and you needed the money to last. No point in wasting the food.

You slurped up the last of it before washing the bowl in the sink and putting it back in the cupboard. the cupboards were just as old as the house. The kitchen really showed the age of the house as it was in fact the least updated. Your aunt had tried to keep the family manor alive with what she had, but when your great grandparents had lost all the money there was nothing to fix it with. It didn't matter you liked the house despite it needing updates it looked like a wealthy ghost family lived here now. But, it was just you and Ghost.

Your brother had left you last year to become a normal well rounded citizen as you called it. You were proud though. You were worried he might become a recluse like you or worse become like your mom and dad, but he didn't. You had been the one to take care of him when he himself become a diabetic like your self. When ever you could afford the medicine you would use it on him. It was only when you desperately needed it that you even took a dose. After all you had to live to take care of him and going to long with out your medicine would kill you. Now, he managed to find a job and even get paid enough he could afford his own place, his own medicine, his own food. He could live a normal life. Him getting the job was the proudest moment of your life, especially seeing him so happy.

It was only when he came to visit he got a sad look on his face. You knew he wanted you to be able to do the same. Get a job be happy and healthy. Maybe, find a boyfriend.

You both knew that you woulnd't be able to be normal again, not like in the past, Not with all that happened to you. You got as much help as you could already, this...right here, being in this house alone was what happy was to you now. Even if it did become lonely. Only Ghost and walls would talk to you. Ghost meowing threw the halls leaving his little echos behind. The walls would creak and groan with every burst of wind from the mountains. On tougher nights a tree might brush the side of the side of the house leaving scratching noises as if something was trying to get in. These noises were normal to you. Had the house not made them... you weren't sure how you would be able to take living here anymore.

Perhaps you should get more cats and be a cat lady. Ghost probably would throw a fit and start peeing every where just for revenge.

You walked back into the foyer and began digging around in a small chest you had near the spiral staircase. The room made you think of how the old guest may have used to great there guest. Did they do it from the indoor balcony or on the staircase it self? It was filled with painted portraits of ancestors of old and dust to match the cobwebs from the chandelier. Your favorite piece being a piano over in the corner near the back.

Learning how to play was the hardest thing you probably did in the house. You had to even go into the city for weeks at time to learn under a teacher. It had been worth it. Not you could fill the house with something besides the sound of creaking floors and wind at the windows. Ghost even seemed to like it as he would curl up next to you on the piano bench. It seemed to give the whole house a different feeling when you played. Besides Ghost however and the nagy piano teacher, it was only your brother who had ever seen you play.

'Once upoun a December' had been your favorite.

You opened the chest, it was the only thing that stood out in the foyer. It was the only clean thing in that part of the house, also the only thing that wasn't over a hundred years old. You simply used it as a storage closet of sorts. You pulled out your mp 3 and a set of really old keys. If you needed to go into town tomorrow you had best try to get the car started today.

You opened the heavy wooden stain glass front doors easily. Trying to close them was the hard part. You gripped the Iron handle and using all your weight managed to get the door to close behind you slowly. You brushed your hands off before reaching the garage. The most rundown part of the house besides your basement.

'Omnia mors aequat' was wielded into the steel arch above your car. There was no rust from the arch designed to withstand time. Even with the dead vines that clung to it.

When you were younger you had gotten to meet your aunt once. She led you and your baby brother threw the gardens showing you the Latin that had been written there. It match the spooky features of the house, nothing satanic and yet all the saying held a dark vibe to them. Even to you they were a bit much. One more reason to stay out of the garden.

Half the garage wasn't even standing anymore and that why you left your 1960 Austin mini outside of it. Right under the arch to your overrun garden. Another thing left over by your aunt. It might have actually been worth money if it haden't been covered in rust spots and sported a ugly gray color to it. The seats had rips in them from when a raccoon had broken into it.

Ghost made a friend that day...

You would have been pissed if the raccoon had managed to get to the electrical but it seemed mostly untouched. You didn't bother to use the key on the door anymore, no body would have wanted to steal the hunk of junk anyway. Even if they did the property alone often scared them off. You slid in to the front seat and with a little difficulty managed to slid your key into the ignition. You had to turn your key a few times but kept getting met with dead silence. Shit.

You slammed your head into the steering wheel only to have it let out a loud honk before sputtering and dying. How the hell were you going to get your groceries and medicine tomorrow now?

A tapping at you window startled you and you turned to see older man with graying hair and 5'oclock shadow plastered on his face. Despite his age he was still a good looking man. Since you couldn't roll down your window and you recognized his steel gray eyes from any where you opted to just open the door instead.

"Hey, you'v been having problems there again, lamb chop."

"Shawn, this is a bit of a surprise. You don't normally visit me on such a nice day." You gritted your teeth. You hated it when he called you lamb chop. He knew you knew it too, but he seemed to enjoy teasing you with it all the same.

He looked a bit off guard that you caught him doing something different than the norm. His eyes looked away from you a sense of guilt and concern graced his features.

"Yeah, something came up. Uh, youv'e uh, havn't had no visitors lately ave you?"

"Visitors? Are you kidding?" You gestured to the massive terrifyingly spooky mansion behind him.

"Yea, i knows, i knows." He smiled briefly before the concerned look took over his face again.

"Look um, i know it's weird and all, but some crazy shits happened in town and i just wanted to make sure's you's was alright."

"Crazy shit like what?" You raised an eyebrow at him. Normally he only came to give you news about your property, bills, or your paycheck for babysitting the house.

"It's uh, gonna sound weird, but..." He looked nervous and began to scratch at his neck as if there was anything else he wanted to do in the world it was not be here. His eyes were constantly shifting behind you looking at the trees behind you in the woods near the mountain.

"I think maybe you's should stay with your brother fro a little while, safer and all that."

"Safer?" He was not suggesting you move in to the city was he? That wasn't gonna fly with you. He must have sensed your anger because he was already putting his hands up in a surrender.

"Are you saying I should move to the city? Like hell I am! Id rather be eaten alive!" You jabbed a finger at his chest and he backed up an embarrassed flush crossed over his face from your touch.

"Look, I knows what your thinkin, but i swear it for your own good. There's things out 'er now. In there." He pointed to the dense woods behind you.

"There's always been things in there, Shawn. Wolves, bears, maybe a big ass cat you don't want in the house. Look even the wild animals don't come near my house." You could hear the anger in your own voice but it didn't matter because it was true. The wild life avoided your place as if it was poisoned, excluding Ghost and smaller critters that he seemed to eat.

Shawn began to rub his fingers on the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Don't know how to tell ya this, but there be monsters in there. real ones."

"What?" Serial killers break out of some non-exsistan prison in town?"

"Naw, just the mountain."

"...the mountain has serial killers break out of it? Funny, next thing your gonna tell me is that i won the lottery." You were just getting angrier now. why did he have to beat around the bush about this type of thing. Nothing he threw at you could damage you anymore than what you already were. Your past trauma has made sure that you've become a rather angry cookie who would no longer lay down and take the beating but would now stand up and beat back. Didn't know if you knew how to fight back properly or not, you would go at it like an animal to protect yourself now. A few people realized that too late.

Not Shawn though, He knew you'd have him on the floor before he could even reach for his gun. Your eyes glanced at his side arm. Strange that he was even wearing one today. Normally he left it locked in the cars glove box or didn't even bother to bring it. What had him so spooked that he carried his gun with him?

You took a breath and allowed your self to relax. Clearly he was nervous already and didn't need you getting anger at him in the process. You just needed him to be blunt about what was going on.

"Shawn." Your voice was calmer but gruffer than before and it made Shawn jump a little. His attention back on you to see that despite your crossed arms your face was more relaxed waiting for a proper answer.

He pulled at his tie for a moment and closed his eyes as if thinking of what to say. He started to walk away from you and just as you were about to say something he held a finger up to wait. So you slumped back against your car with your arms still crossed and watched as he opened his own car door.

How had you not even noticed him coming up the driveway?

You watched as he pulled something from his backseat. It looked like a bunch of newspapers rolled up with a rubber band. He took the rubber band off and tossed it in his back seat. He unfolded the newspapers and did a quick glance over them. He made his way back over to you and hand the newspapers out to you.

You kept your arms crossed and glared at him again. You had never cared about what happened to the world unless your brother was involved with it, and even then your brother would tell you himself personally. Then again he was on a camping trip out state and had no way of contacting you for a while.

Reluctantly you took the papers from him. He remained quite and only indicating to the paper in front of you. You drooped your head annoyed that he apparently couldn't just tell you. You looked at the paper in your hand and your eyes fell onto the headline.

 _ **MONSTERS IN THE MOUNTAIN**_

"What? Is this a joke." He only shook his head and indicating back to the paper to get you to keep reading.

 _Once people thought they knew the world and how it worked but it was until recently that we have come to discover the unknown again. Not like aliens that we thought would once be the next leap for mankind, no. Something closer to our own homes. Right under the mountain. Monsters. All seem to be of different shapes and sizes have come from underneath the mountain. The monsters have claimed that they had been trapped down there for century's waiting to be able to escape. It was only till a human child (Frisk Flora) from the local orphanage fell down the hole and managed to help break a magical barrier, (according to our sources) that they were even able to escape._

 _The monsters with a monarch system have a queen who had this to say: "We don't wish to start a war with you humans. We want to be able to get back to our lives that we were suppose to live before the barrier trapped us in the mountain. But,...NYAH I UNDERSTAND IF YOU HUMANS ARE AFRAID OF US CAUSE WE ARE STRONGER THAN YOU.-" It was at this point a strange dinosaur creature interrupts the queen. The queen gathers herself before she continues her speech. "Right, Sorry, I...am not used to seeing so many human faces. I apologize. We don't wish to harm anybody." The government has yet to respond with any information on the subject._

The rest of the article continued on in sections.

 _Authorities are also unsure how to proceed and for now have taken to asking civilians to lock there doors night and day._

 _The monsters for now have been asked to stay outside the city for now till further notice._

 _Rations have been provided to the monsters as there apparently had been a lack of food in the mountain._

 _Psycho analyst advise keep one's distance till the monsters mental stability can be properly analyzed. see pg 13._

You might have doubted the rest of the article if it wasn't for the picture of the strange fish creature on the front of the paper standing at a podium, a crown on her head, and her clearly screaming at the crowd in fount of her. Behind in a blurry mush seemed to be other creatures not in focus of the camera and hard to make out. Besides the 'queen' you could only make out a lizard like creature standing next to her. It seemed as if insomnia was rotting away at this creature. Her lab coat had seen better days and skin clung to her loosely. Now that you noticed it on her it seemed to be on the queen a bit as well.

Clearly not getting enough food.

Just for a moment you remembered when you and your brother were younger. Diabetic and starving. You felt a pang of pity and remorse for these people. With the way humans are, they were probably in for a bad time.

...

What were you suppose to say to all of this?


	2. The Welcoming of the City

Since your car had broken down again Shawn had offered his assistance. You 'willingly' agreed to accompany him into town the next day. So here you were sitting in his car going down a dirt path till you managed to get to the highway. The drive had been pretty quite. You had refused to talk to him about the newspaper article. Mostly cause you think he might be trying to pull a fast one on you. Eventually he gave up trying to talk to you. You had sat in the passenger seat with your arms crossed looking out the window, ignoring him.

You kept watching outside the car watching the scenery go by and relax you. Your house was on the other side of the mountain and it took a while to even get to the city. It was almost noon now. Only about half an hour to go till you reached the city.

Or it would have been till Shawn pulled a right on the highway.

"What the hell Shawn? Are you trying to make the ride longer?"

"Firs't off, you refused to believe 'in me bout the newspaper, then ya go and gives me the silent treatmen't? Beside's not doing this' fer eh company. Looks down there."

At first you didn't see anything but an unusually increase in traffic on a highway that takes longer to get to the city. Till a trunk passed you and then you noticed. Few miles away but still there was an area of forest that looked like it had been cleared out by a bulldozer. White refugee tents had been set up and you could just barely make out inhuman creatures walking around the area.

You took in a breath of air and pulled your face closer to the window. There looked like an overgrown blue bunny standing near a metal box pulling something red out of it. You squinted to see what but another truck passed in front of the window blocking your view.

Dam, you really didn't want to owe Shawn an apology.

"So, sees anything's good?"

"I saw bunny rabbit."

"Not talk'in bout the road kill, Stubborn."

"It was blue and the size of a man."

"Ah, is' that whys you talkin to me again?"

"Yep."

Shawn didn't even ask for an apology or about the rabbit man. Neither of you even spoke again till you reached the city again. Shawn pulled up to the Pharmacy you usually went to gather your medicine. Just as you were reaching for the door the lock suddenly click into place. You turned to look at Shawn and see he had his hand on the auto lock.

"We needs to talk." He put his hands up defiantly not really looking like he cared, and pulled out a cigarette placing it between his teeth. He rolled down the window a little and you relaxed back into your set waiting for him to get on with it. He pulled out his lighter and lit it. A soft warm glow ignited the end of his cancer stick.

"Looks I still thinks you should stay with yer brother. I knows you can'ts gets a hold of him right's now but, i gots a room available, temporarily."

"No."

"Oy, now's you just being stubborn."

"I prefer the word Defiant. Thank you."

"S'not any better, stubborn, though I won't even charge ya. Just wanna knows ya be safe."

You went back to crossing your arms again and looking at the window while he continued to talk. The sky was a little gray with bits of sunlight trying to fight there way threw the clouds. What light did enter would shine off the city's taller buildings making it look more ethereal than it actually was. Until, you saw all the people walking around like they owned everything and reminded you why you hate the city so fucking much.

The human race was just so polluted, yourself included.

"I knows you ignoring me now." You snapped out of your train of thought.

"No, I wasn't."

He took a drag of his cigarette and shook his head. "So's what's the last things i saids?"

"Uh, erm available room, that i might add i'm still refusing."

"Heh, No's. Was' talkin bouts the monsters getin alloweds in da city."

"Huh, What are you talking about? Were they not allowed in the city before?"

"Tch, no's. Tat newspaper's was two weeks old's."

"Two weeks? Why the hell did you bring me a paper that's two weeks old?"

"Eh, it hads a pic on it. I know youd's no believes me." He stammered out and flushed embarrassed knowing how well he knew you by now. Despite that you couldn't claim the same. While there were matters you trusted him with, friendship wasn't really one of them. You kept your guard up around him never really relaxing all the way.

"Could've been photoshopped." you grumbled and clutched your purse. You didn't wait for his response and unlocked the car before he could reach for the button and stepped out. The moment you stepped out of the car and closed it you felt guilt. You knew you shouldn't be angry at him it was your own fault for not believing about the monsters. Now, here you were standing outside his car, trying not be afraid, that you were suddenly alone, and surrounded by the crowded streets of the city filled with people you generally didn't like.

To your relief he stepped out of his car and gave you a sullen look that changed wistful when he saw you standing there next to the car, a pensive look on your face most likely.

He gave you a worried smirk and cleared his throat before he dropped his cigarette and mushed it out with his shoe. "S'okay ya know. Yer a tough cookie en' all that. De's peoples just don't expect yous."

They most certainly didn't. That's what worried you. You didn't want to have to sit in a jail cell cause you back handed some passerby because he decided not to look where he was going. You could handle Shawn cause he learned the first rule about you. DO NOT TOUCH. Even if someone tripped you would probably still kick them just in case they actually did it on purpose, just to be safe that they learned the rule early on.

"Well's come ons. Your medicine awaits." He stepped up onto the sidewalk in front of the pharmacy and held out a hand to you. He always did so even when he knew you weren't going to take it. You glared at it the offending appendage and side stepped him. He gave you a soft sullen expression before shrugging his shoulders and sticking his hand in his pocket. You hate to admit it but you were grateful for the kindness and his ability to put up with you and your attitude.

Then again, you probably wouldn't admit it, ever.

Once Shawn and you entered the store you instantly regretted doing this on a Sunday. If you had to accidentally touch someone you hoped it would be Shawn. At least he could take you if you had a violent urge to kick someone. You didn't think the grouchy old woman with a permanent scowl standing by the counter would take kindly to you kicking out her shins. Her scowl hardened as she noticed you staring at her. She probably wouldn't like it if you punched her dentures down her throat either. You scowled back at her and gave you a surprised look. She sneered and seemed to try to pull you into a scowling match before Shawn got your attention by blocking your view of the woman. He nodded to the back of the Pharmacy where they kept the over the counter medicine.

You walked carefully threw the aisles trying to avoid touching anyone with Shawn following just behind you. You manged to weave in and about other people without touching anyone, Shawn had a harder time just staying behind you. You could hear him muttering forms of apology's to the passerby's before he finally manged to catch up to you at h\the counter and wait with you in line. He kept people off your back and as long as you kept your distance from the man in front of you waiting on his prescriptions you didn't think there would be any problems with touching any body.

Except the Hispanic lady, who wasn't paying any attention to her child in the cart who was ripping out paper from a coloring book and attempting to throw paper balls at you. It was only when one of the balls landed near your feet did you even notice. You picked up the ball and examined it. Shawn gave a worried look not knowing what to expect from you. You thought about throwing the ball at the mother and pretending that you had nothing to do with it, but instead you just glared at the child getting ready to try and rip out another page. It was only when he finished crumpling it that he looked up to see you staring at him. The paper ball from his grasp and he decided to begin the orchestra of crying while looking at his mother. You refused to get involved pocketing the paper ball and ignoring the crying wails while the woman, confused, tried to shush her baby. You could hear Shawn let out sigh of relief as the man in front of you gathered his medications and left the counter.

You greeted the woman with a nod.

"Prescription for Annette Gore."

The woman nodded and began typing on her computer before disappearing into the back. She came out holding a large white bag and a smaller white bag that she stapled together.

"Okay, mam. That's insulin thirty day supply with needles. Do you have any questions for the pharmacist?"

"Nope."

"Good." She squints at the computer for a moment. "Do you not have insurance mam?"

"Not covered by any." You already knew where this was going. They get flustered afraid to tell you the price of your medicine without insurance. They were afraid you were going to get anger or do something to them because of ticker shock. The sticker shock wore away from you and now you were just used to the overly high priced drugs. Made sense, wasn't just doctors who were trying to make money out of people besides, making insulin was expensive and hard to do.

"Er, well uh, that be three eighty nine and sixty four cents." She edged away from the counter away from you waiting for retaliation but you shrugged if off and handed her your card from your purse. Nervously she took the card and swiped it. An approved beep came from the machine and she handed the card back to you. You stuck it back in your purse and she handed you your bags of medicine. Shawn offered to carry them for you but you just stuck the whole package in your bag. You had to pull the strap off your shoulder to get it inside well enough you were comfortable. The larger package sticking out a bit since you couldn't zip up your purse all the way.

"It's getting mores expensive?" Shawn stated behind you.

"No, just getting less of it." It was getting more expensive but it didn't really matter did it. You didn't control how much you get paid for looking after a historical mansion even if no body cared about it and you couldn't control how much they medicine they gave you. It was simply out of your hands.

You'd have to be careful when getting groceries though. Nothing high in carbs. The less carbs you had the less medication you would have to take, salads and meats. No breads, pastas, potatoes, or anything sugary...if you could resistant the temptation of ice cream your medicine could go a lot farther.

You maneuvered your way out of the store leaving Shawn behind apologizing to people trying to catch up to you. You were already outside waiting for him to come back and unlock the car door for you. Something caught your attention down the street. Someone was yelling at a man who had suddenly blown by a woman and shoved her into a crowd of people next to her.

The man was rapidly approaching you. You stepped back to allow him past you into the rest of the waiting crowd but instead he seemed to turn in your direction. Was he trying to hit you?

His pace was constant and his arm reached out to you. You froze up just as his hand wrapped around the string of your purse and he yanked it out of your grip. You had never readjusted the strap back onto your opposing shoulder and it had just made it easier for the purse thief to grip and run off.

That purse had your medicine in it.

The government wasn't gonna replace that.

It had the card in it as well, the only way you were gonna get paid.

All irrelevant things to you except...

It had a very worn picture of you and your brother when you were younger!

 ** _This man has no idea what was about to happen to him._**

In a split second you were darting in between people chasing after the thief. Your sights staying on him as if red clouded your vision. You could barley hear Shawn yelling at you to stop. He knew what was gonna happen too, if you caught that man. Fuck possible jail time that was your property! If he thought he could take advantage of you he had another thing coming.

Right now that thing was you!

Most of the people on the side walk were already standing to the side of you. Most of them shoved out of the way by the purse thief. Part of you happy that you were definitely going to catch him at this rate and another part of you was pissed off that nobody was attempting to stop him.

The thief made a sharp turn down an open ally way. You followed right behind him but without people in the way he proved to be much faster than you. You weren't meant to go long distance's like this your endurance wavering behind. It seemed only your anger and the picture he had was what kept you going after him. You used it to push your self a till you were only a yard at best behind him. If he manged to get back out onto the street in front of the ally way you were going to lose him in the crowd and he knew it!

Your weren't expecting the crash of the thief.

It seemed he was doing just fine stealing your shit, when something came out of the corner of the ally way. You could make out a pink slipper and one really white looking leg.

The thief didn't notice at all till he went flying over it and head first into a light pole.

Good that he was stopped.

...but not by you.

Didn't matter right?

It shouldn't, but that leg had bothered you for some reason. You slowed your pace a bit and avoided the the side of the ally the leg had come from.

You felt like you should look at where the leg came from but the groaning thief on the ground held your attention more. You came out of the ally way and stood next to the unconscious man. You wrangled the purse out of his hand and pulled it away from him. He groaned in protest and must have woken up as he was now clutching his head in one hand. His other hand moved around your feet looking for his recently stolen purse but instead he found your shoe.

He touched you.

Before you knew it you lifted the back of the same shoe and you brought it down hard on the back of his hand. You hard a small crack as he sat up and screamed barely managing to yank his hand away from the sole of your foot. He rolled over clutching his hand to him self and bolted back down the street. The people stared after him not wanting to get involved. Some eyes seemed to drift your way before getting wide and turning away completely.

Odd normally people are drawn to the drama.

You didn't need to chase the thief now. You had what you wanted. You looked at the purse in your hands, white pharmacy bag still sticking out where it had been before. The thief hadn't gone threw it then. You examined that bag a little more before putting the strap over the opposing shoulder in case anyone else decided to try the same thing and take off with it.

Now the hard part. Thanking who ever tripped him.

You turned to look at the spot the white leg had been before but nobody was there. Lucky you. If no ones there than you don't have to thank anyone. There was a shuffle of movement behind you, Shawn must have finally caught up to you. He be so happy that you only broke one bone in the guys hand. How did he know what ally way you had gone down?

"It's about time you-" As you turned to him you realized quite quickly that wasn't Shawn.

"-OH, SHIT!"

You jumped from the surprise and fell back towards the same pole the thief had head butted early. There in front of you stood a skeleton with pink fuzzy slippers and a blue fury parka on. His face had a large wide grin on it and black out eye sockets. A white t-shirt on underneath covered in what looked like really deep ketchup might have thought of it as another prank but the darkness in his eye sockets seemed to pull you in. You almost felt as if there was something inside trying to scream at you trapped in the dark. There was a massive hole in his skull that seemed to crack and chip here and there. It was as if the darkness in his eyes was trying to escape out the hole in his head.

"Heh, the old sneaking up and scaring them shitless trick. It's always funny."

The hell it talked! You didn't see it's mouth move but it talked.

The skeleton held out it's hand to you. "You need a hand, pal?"

You looked at the bones with it's hand cupped away from you acting like a leverage you could pull yourself up with.

"Im...good." You don't like it when people touch you and that rule was going to apply to the monster species too. You kept your eyes on him as you stood up. Trusting a random stranger was one thing but this guy seemed to scream more trouble than the thief. His smile stretched further across his face making you think of the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. As he took his hand away a red light appeared in his right socket the left one remained that ominous dark.

"Names Sans, Sans the skeleton." His giant smile never left his face. You weren't sure how to respond to him. He just tripped a guy into a solid metal pole and then offered to help you up. Then again you may have just beaten the shit out of the the thief if he hadn't tripped him.

"My names...Annete. Thanks for, er, tripping that guy." You shouldn't be too rude to him for the help. You still couldn't trust him so you decided not to share your last name with him. Plus now you thanked him, which means you could go now. Right?

"Heh, s'now problem. He had a nice trip. I'll probably see him next fall."

What? Was this guy making jokes? Not even good jokes on top of that.

"Right...later." Hopefully not ever later but you wanted to go home and pretend this day didn't even happen. You went to pass him and return to the ally. Before you knew it he was reaching out to try and grab your sleeve. You were ready this time and manged to side step him unlike the thief earlier. His smile and red in his eye seemed to both shrink at the same time. His arm remained held out to grab you.

"You got something against monsters, sweetheart?" Well that sounded insulting. You could care less if he was a monster, although intimidating as he was, you still didn't like to be touched.

"Personally? Not the species. I just don't like to be touched, in general."

Sans tilted his head his eye rolled up as if he was thinking deeply about something. He lowered his arm and put both hands back in his coat pockets.

"Guess I'll have to keep my hands to myself, for now." His smile returned looking more wolfish than before.

"What's that suppose to-"

"Annette!" You and the skeleton both turn to see Shawn in the Alleyway you were about to return too. He's leaning on a wall and seems to be clutching his lungs and huffing. Maybe you had better endurance than you thought if you were able to track down the thief this far without ending up like Shawn.

"Bought time you got here."

"Whats the hells you run off fores?" He looked up at you scowling from his wall he was using to keep standing as he gulped in breaths of air. He really must have been trying to find you or he had run a marathon around the city.

"Well, sorry guardsman, I was trying to catch the thief who made off with my purse. Thank you very much."

"What thie'f? Dat guys you was chasin?"

"Yeah that guy."

Shawn looked at you wide eyed and sullen. His gaze began to look around at your surroundings. "Wheres is' hes?" His eyes went back to look at you as if praying you would tell him the man got away without a scratch.

"The bone guy tripped him, and...uh look he got off mostly okay."

"B'one guy?" You turned to point to Sans but as you went to look all you could see where normal looking people walking around as if nothing happened. "I swear he was right here." You looked around the area more. No signs of a white skull, blue parka, or pink slippers. You didn't make him up. You've been crazy before but...nothing where you've literally seen things not in a crowd of people before. Plus that guy had spoken to you. If he had been a hallucination he would have been gone in less than a minute. Plus your not the one who had tripped the thief.

Imagination doesn't trip people for you.


	3. Car Trouble

I seriously have such a hard time with Shawn's accent. Be forewarned there's some sexual jokes in this bit. The spell checker doesn't like him either.

* * *

"I'm freaking telling you there's was a god dam skeleton. Just like in a horror movie." You muttered to Shawn.

He didn't believe you.

Shawn cut the grocery trip short and turned it into a snack pickup instead. Shawn after catching his breath from chasing you earlier had become upset with you for chasing the thief down. He didn't even care that you only broke a few small hand bones at best, instead of completely throttling the guy. You should have aimed for his ribs instead...

He had decided to end the trip to the city quickly after that. If you weren't known to become hostile if touched your sure he would have dragged you back down the ally way. Instead he just huffed and waited for you to join him in the car. After a hour of quite driving Shawn had calmed down enough to swing by a gas station and allowed you to get a few things instead of doing a full blown grocery trip. You would have to find a way to do it later, or try to scavenge your untamed garden that was hiding somewhere past the equally untamed tall grass in the forest that you called a backyard. You probably wouldn't even find the garden.

You grabbed the cheapest but most filling things you could at the gas station. Some packs of ramen and some dollar muffins were the best you could currently get. You would have gotten all your groceries there since it was so empty but the prices were near tripled to what you would have gotten at the super market. Plus they didn't exactly have a large selection. The cashier finished packing your snacks and you left Shawn to pay for gas.

You opened the store door to hear the familiar ring of it opening and went to settle in front of Shawn's car and wait. Something white caught your eye at the corner of your eye. Your head snapped in it's direction and your heart pace quickened.

Someones discarded plastic bag was stuck on a bush. A breeze would catch it momentarily and look like a skull.

Dammit.

The skeleton...Sans?

Wasn't it?

He...it?

Why were you thinking about this so much? Did he really scare you?

His earlier comment left you feeling nervous but it wasn't like you were gonna meet him again. If you did it would be by coincidence at the grocery store.

Or the pharmacy.

Did skeletons need medicine?

You scowled at your self and shook your head as if it would shake him out of your own skull.

...skull?

You kicked the sidewalk, hard.

Your big tow stung a bit from the impact. Luckily Shawn was still in the store and didn't see that. You would never hear the end of it then. Hell, he probably wouldn't let you leave the house anymore, or he would get a hold of the sanatorium.

Seriously? Taking you anger out on a sidewalk now. You sighed in frustration. The only reason your thinking about him is cause he's the first monster you had met and he subtly threatened you.

 ** _"Guess I'll have to keep my hands to myself, for now."_**

His voice echoed in your head. What an asshole. As if you'd let him get his hands, er, bones anywhere near you. Without all the squishy fleshy bits you wondered if that meant his bones would be harder to break or easier...

DAMMIT!

You smacked yourself in the face. You need a distraction from the bone guy. It seemed when you were alone and not focused on something productive your mind kept wandering back to him.

Just as you were thinking this you hear the click of the car door unlocking in front of you. Shawn stared at you a mocking smile on his face made the stubble on his face stand out more. He had been standing there just watching you smack your self and making crazy expressions on your face without you even noticing him there. When the hell did he even get there? You hoped he didn't in fact see you kick the sidewalk.

At least him being there made it partly distracting. You glared at him again and his grin grew wider as if he was teasing you. You flipped him the bird as you opened the car door and took a seat. His teasing look gone once he saw the finger and a look of mild annoyance crossed his face. He never did like it when you flipped him off.

You felt guilty about it. You know he didn't like it and for a moment, even at the cost of making you look like a lunatic, he had gone back to being happy. You didn't have to flip him off. You could have ignored him and let him have the moment but your pride seemed to always take over. You were too stubborn to apologize to a guy who helped take you into the city for your medication and food. How did you manage to thank the skeleton, who's an asshole, but not the guy who's literal job is to be your caretaker?

Dammit

"Sorry." You muttered it and kept your head down low. You couldn't look him in the face as you said it but he must have heard you cause he suddenly stopped what ever he was doing. You glanced over your shoulder at him. He glanced at you a look of confusion and surprise. You rarely apologized so it wasn't a surprise for you to see him react like that. Until, a cocky expression suddenly plastered itself on his face.

Shouldn't have fucking said anything.

"Fors whats?"Clearly he was pushing his luck. You crossed your arms and just glared harder at him. You couldn't hit him, but you did wish you had laser vision now. He only chuckled and started the car backing out of the gas station and heading out to the highway.

On your way back you got a closer to where the monsters were camping. You had to look past where Shawn was sitting but it was still closer than before and there were no trucks able to block your view this time. You couldn't see where the rabbit man from before had gone. Instead you could see some of the more colorful monsters that stood out harshly against the dirty white of the refugee tents. There seemed to be a man,who you may have thought fairly normal if he hadn't been on fire, a large feral looking dog wearing a suit of armor and some strange looking moldy plant thing that seemed to be bending in a back and forth motion covered with strange black spots.

Weird. This wasn't what you were expecting monsters to look like. At least ones that weren't disguised as humans. You had originally pictured way more sharp teeth and claws. While some seem to have that others looked more like something out of a fantasy novel. The fire man for example didn't look like he was about to jump and eat someone. Then again he'd most likely just burn them into a crisp.

"Theys can do's magics you knows." You pulled your eyes away from the fading refugee camps through the back window and stared at Shawn. He kept his eyes on the road like a good driver but leaned his head towards you letting you know he was listening.

"What do you mean? Pulling flowers out of there sleeves and what not.?"

"No's. I mean likes reals magics. Learned's its about it froms co-workers ats da office. They's can do's some's scaries stuffs. There's Queen's cans make sharp spears ands stuffs I hears."

"So you just heard it from people gossiping at the water cooler and assume it true? In that case, I have a jar of expired peas in my basement that grants eternal life. I'll sell them to you for a discount and throw in a free slice of moldy bread."

There's a twitch in his face as he tries to either stop himself from smiling or try's not to frown. You really couldn't tell which direction his feeling were on this. Barley even noticeable a small smile forms in the corner of his mouth.

"So's what's the moldy's breads do?"

"Cures erectile dysfunction." And as soon as the words are out of your mouth his small smile went limp, and gone. You knew you shouldn't have said it since he was having a bad day and all, but you couldn't help your self. His smile may be gone but yours was plastered on your face.

"I got's no's problem's in beds. Thanks."

"Eh, eat a slice of bread you'll feel better." You really couldn't help your self.

"Fucks Annette! I-" A loud clacking noise sounds from the front of Shawn's car and you both notice that you have slowed down considerable from the seventy miles per hour he was going. He turns his wheel over to the right and the car comes to a slow stop on the side of the road.

"Shawn? Didn't you fill the gas tank?" You looked at him worry plastered on your face. Being stranded on a highway surrounded by jerky people in cars was way out of your comfort zone and even Shawn knew it.

"I dids." He stated and parked the car near a grassy patch used for broken down cars. He got out of the car and flipped open the hood. There was still plenty of light out so you didn't have to worry about bad night time drivers accidentally hitting Shawn. You just had to worry about peevish Sunday drivers and dumbass's who couldn't drive hitting Shawn. You didn't want to be left alone on the side of the road with a corpse.

You could just imagine Shawn on the other side of the hood examining his engine scratching his head and not getting any closer to working. You may not want a corpse on the road but you didn't want to be stuck here with Shawn either.

You unlocked your car door and carefully stepped out of the car. You turned the corner to see the car hood wide open but no Shawn. Where the hell did he go? You moved quickly to the front of the car and checked the street. He wasn't actually hit was he?

Something touched your leg. You couldn't stop yourself and you reacted in the same manner as you did the thief. You brought your shoe down hard on a leg sticking out from under the car. You didn't hear a crack at least but you did move hastily away, almost tripping over backwards. You heard Shawn mutter something incoherent under the car before he wiggled his way out. He sent you the nastiest glare he had mustered all day.

"Whats was thats for?"

He caught you by surprise and you couldn't think of anything, well except-

"Why the hell are you under the car?"

"I was tryings to finds the problems."

"Under the car?"

"Ye's" He looked at you confused as if he thought it was strange that you thought it was strange. You had worked on your metal scrap car project before to know the problem wasn't under the car. Shawn seemed to know less about this than you.

"Move." You let out what felt like the hundredth sigh today and watched as Shawn stood up to move away from the engine. You ran your hands over the top of the hood and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. It couldn't be the battery that was used to start the car but not so much used to keep it going and most certainly not for it to die like it had. The engine seemed to be fine as well. Everything about the car was better than what you had sitting in the driveway at home.

Something smells funny. It smelled like gasoline. With you and Shawn surrounded by cars on a highway this shoudn't be too much of a surprise for you, but normally something like burning rubber would over power the smell of gasoline.

Unless there was a lot of gasoline. You bent over to look at where the gas line connected to the engine and sure enough you found your leak. You felt like someone had shoved a rock down your throat and it was now sitting in the pit of your stomach. Everything felt heavy and it was hard to breath.

"Annette's?" Shawn must have noticed your reaction and came over to investigate. Delicately you ran your hand on the cord and pulled it out just enough for Shawn to see. The cord had been cut hacked, roughly. There was no way this just happened. Someone had intentionally cut the line like this so they could move but not get far.

"Shits who's the hells woulds cuts my' lines?"

"I think a better question was when they did."

"Whats yous means?"

"Think about it. The car was fine when we were in the city. Drove fine all the way to the gas station. We both went into the gas station. That was the only other time when we weren't with the car."

"Theys cuts its ats the stations. Why?" He sounded, troubled. You felt bothered by it as well, but more importantly...

"Your asking the wrong the question again. Try your first question again."

"Who's?"

"...yeah, there was no body there at the gas station besides you, me, and the cashier guy right?" Shawn's troubled looked turned more grim as he caught on to what you were trying to get at. This was setup, and more importantly planned if they never even saw who had done it. You looked at the line in your hand again. You brushed your fingers over the harsh cuts on the line and it sent shivers up your spine. The cuts were done a bit harshly but they were precise, just enough to let them leave the gas station and get some distance. Not far enough to reach there destination and yet far enough they would have trouble going back and getting help.

"Whats we dos?"

"Hope one of these people passing on the road stops to help us." Like that was gonna happen. You didn't know what to do but wait.

"Likes a hitchhikers?" Actually maybe not a bad idea. You pulled your self up to sit on the edge of his car gripping the side as not to fall back on the hot engine.

"No, like a sexy seductress. Roll up your pant leg and show some skin." Shawn irked at the idea of even attempting to try it.

"Whats bouts yous? I is males. You females. Yous shoulds try's to shows off legs."

Idiot, did he not know you?

You gripped your pants legs, careful not to fall off the car, and pulled them firmly pulled on up. You showed Shawn the old wounds that marked your skin against the pale flesh. Small scraps and scratches that paled next to the ugly scars left by your father. There was also hair since you didn't bother to shave. Shawn held his breath and stared at pale leg. It must have been quite the site for him as he couldn't seem to look away. A blush tinged his cheeks before he sharply looked away and you pulled your pant leg back down.

"Pretty sure your legs look better than mine."

Shawn grumbled and held his head a sign of an on coming head ache. He just shook his head and began to try and wave people down. Even if he succeeded once they start talking to you they'll leave you on the side of the road anyway. Your hand absent-mindlessly went back to the gas line running your fingers over the cuts.

At least you weren't thinking about the skeleton anymore.

...God Dammit.


	4. Help on the Road

Okay lets see here:

1\. I'm really bad at puns, had to do research

2\. Type one diabetes is a real thing, DO NOT MISTAKEN IT FOR TYPE 2. Bigger difference than you think.

3\. I felt the last chapter was too short so i made this one longer

4\. I had to do research on the southern accent. Im sorry if it's not 100% accurate. Than again i don't even know whats shawns accent is...?

5\. Next chapter will probably be done in Sans p.o.v- honestly scared, not good at puns.

6\. I re wrote this chapter like 5 times to get the feeling i wanted across...unfortunately i still feel it likes what i was trying to send...

* * *

You had wracked your brain trying to not think about the skeleton. You had left finger nail marks on your scalp from it. On top of that you kept looking at the gas line damage. You had a hard time imagining someone using a pair of scissors or even shears to cut this. A knife maybe but unless it wasn't taken care of the knife seemed to have had trouble getting threw the thick hose. How long had they been in the store that someone had time to so this. It didn't seem very long. You could only come up with two conclusions. This first being someone was stalking you or Shawn. Which even if they were how would they know he would stop at this gas station? They wouldn't. He rarely even went to that one because of the gas prices but he had been so upset he probably hadn't even thought about it at the time. Stalkers usually ambushed you at places you go to frequently due to it being predictable. So chances were low.

The other conclusion was a practical joke gone wrong. Seemed more likely considering the evidence now but...How was it done?

You just coudn't figure out how someone could unlatch, his locked car.

You checked, it was always locked.

It didn't make sense...

At this point you had given up trying to find out. No point in using brain power if it didn't matter. Besides you were tired after being stuck in the car with Shawn. Not to mention chasing down a thief and meeting Sans.

You opted to rest in the car with the window rolled down.

You wanted to sleep but couldn't bring yourself to do so. You ended up eating one of the muffins and scavenging threw your purse. Your meds were in there but your hadn't checked on your other belongings yet. You hoped the picture of your brother and you was okay. It was already a pretty old photograph as it was. You found it on the bottom of your purse. No tears but there was now a bent mark in the corner of the photo. There on the photo was a younger version of you probably seven years of age holding a small toddler in your lap on a dusty looking porch with the sun shining down your smiling faces. It was a picture from a good memory. One were you went to spend the week at your Aunt's house, now your house. You stroked the photo lovingly before stuffing it back in your purse.

Looking up you could see Shawn talking to someone in a beat up red pickup truck. The trucks back was filled with what seemed to be scrap metal. Don't go with him Shawn you thought to yourself. Pickups are for ax murders.

Your mind wasn't really processing things as they normally would. Your entire morning was more tiring to you than it had been the entire week. You were just feeling the drowsy sleepy haze of the sun beating down on you and the genital breeze from the highway was lulling you to sleep. You stared at the truck a little longer before dozing off and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Your dream was filled with nothing but darkness. Until you heard a scream.

You awoke blinded by the sunlight coming threw the car window. You knew where the door handle should be and opened it scooting out of the seat and into the grass. You were still couldn't make out a lot due to light hitting you but you could make Shawn out laying on the ground. He was sitting up , but leaning way back wards away from something you couldn't quite make out. You lifted your hand to shield yourself from the sun. Your eyes adjusted and yet you still couldn't believe who or what was standing there.

"Hey there Sweetheart. Nice to see you in one piece." His eye sockets actually widened from seeing you.

That dam Skeleton and this time he stood next to an enormous crocodile standing on its hind legs. It's rough skin a sickly pale black with teeth that made you think of nails sharpened into finer points. The claws on it could have easily slashed a car tire if they wanted too. The thing that really made it stand out was the red lipstick and purple eye shadow.

You looked at Shawn besides being on the ground you couldn't make out any gaping slash wounds on his chest. He seemed unharmed but, paralyzed.

The crocodile woman noticed you standing there and her smile seemed to press back to her skin reveling more of her twisted sharp teeth as if it were even possible.

Her voice however...not what you expected.

"Hi, I'm like Bratty, this is like Catty, and this is Um, oh yeah Sans. The octave was much higher than you expected from someone so gruff looking.

You were also mildly confused maybe it was just cause you woke up but you could only see two monsters standing there. Didn't she mention another one?

"This is like SO exciting. Catty look'si real humans." The crocodile seemed to be leaning to her left when she spoke but all you could see was gravel cement and the occasional car passing by.

"Heh, sorry bout her. A lot of us, ain't so right in the head anymore. " His grin was at you but your pretty sure he was referring to the Crocodile next to him. His right arm went up and pulled at his empty eye socket while the one with the red pupil eyed you up and down.

"What do you want?" The words just fell out of your mouth before you were even thinking. Really you were just hoping to get Shawn away from the Crocodile woman. She seemed to be keeping her eyes on him but would look back to you when you spoke.

"Not much Sweet Heart, just thought we'd help out. Saw you guys out here and thought to...lend a hand. Ya'know, friendly stuff." His smiled stayed as he wiggled his fingers at you in a greeting gesture. His smile however was giving you the feeling he wasn't really here to say hi. He noticed you staring and and gestured behind him.

You hadn't even noticed the beat up rusty slug bug behind him and Bratty. The car hadn't seen a good day since before your grandmother was born. The entire thing was rusty and looked ready to fall to pieces if you touched it. You weren't even sure how they had managed to get it running.

Shawn had slowly managed to stand up and creep over to you. His movement had both Sans and Bratty watching him. Bratty kept her eyes on him as he did so, but hadn't made a move. Her eyes kept drifting to you to Sans and back to Shawn. Shawn wasn't sure how to take in this change of events and stood shaking a little next to you. You took a quit\ck glance at the skeleton who stood there with the same creepy smile as before. His smile always seemed to draw you in.

You had said it before, your not racist but the way he looked at you...

"Why are you out here? The city's in the other direction and so is your refugee camp." bratty eyes kept drawing your attention they constantly shifted like she wasn't sure where she was suppose to look and now she was fidgeting with her claws. You couldn't help but stare at the claws, they curved in at an angle that made you wonder just how strong they actually were.

"Heh, We got turned around huh, Bratty?"

"Like Totally!" Bratty nervous look disappeared at the mention of her name. A now very Crocodile like smile on her face. She than began to giggle and cover her mouth as if she could hide her new found amusement.

You didn't like the way the two looked at each other as if hiding some sort of secret between them.

"Hmm, We'll there's a curve in the road just up at the intersection you can use to turn around at. Ya'know, legally." His smile faltered and his eyes narrowed at your mocking tone.

"Hey, now no need to get at Cross Roads." God dam his puns.

"Looks, We's don'ts wants nos troubles." Shawn held his hands up in a nervous manner of surrender.

"No worry's pal, Well just drive you home, maybe...chew the fat a little." He tugged on his eye socket his voice dropped into a dark tone. For a moment he seemed to open his mouth and you thought you saw something red move in the darkness. A tongue maybe?

Bratty was moving over to the car door and opening the passenger side to allow access to the back of her vehicle. She stood by the door and gestured for you and Shawn to get in. Her face lost the nervous smile she had on before, her eyes now seemed to pop out at you, like they were laughing at your dilemma even.

They wanted you to get into the back of that car.

That car.

If the car wasn't already screaming death trap the happy smile on the croc woman and the skeleton approaching you were. "Annette." Shawn whispered to you clearly afraid. He looked ready to grab you and run. You don't know a lot about these particular monsters but you did know monsters more than Shawn did. Don't run they will always catch you.

As Sans was approaching you could feel a sense of excitement coming off of him. You weren't gonna play into this game. You took a few steps forward. His eye sockets went wide again at you as if he couldn't believe you were approaching him. His smile wavered and his red eye socket went dark again. Even Bratty lost her excited look unsure of what was happening.

"We are not getting in the car." You stood directly in front of Sans now. His own hands twitched not sure if he should grab you or not. You leaned in close without touching him. In a voice that was low and calm you turned to where his ear would be if he had one: "Ya know, there were monsters on the surface before you guys came up from underground. I wonder, in a fight between you...and them which. would. win." You pulled away from the skeleton and he stood there frozen, unsure.

You stepped back to Shawn's car. If you didn't run he wouldn't get to chase you away from the highway, there were too many witness there. If Sand had managed to scare you into the woods behind you, you would deserve to get hunted down.

Shawn hadn't moved from his spot and kept glancing to the woods behind him. He was nervous and wanted to run you know he did. Lucky for him you were there, other wise he may have already taken off already. You ignored him and turned to his car grabbing the car hood and closing it shut so you couldn't see all the wires and the ripped gas line. Unceremoniously you plopped down on the hood and leaned back so you could relax on the window.

Sans red eye light came back. He was looking you over again as if he was re-analyzing something, his smile barely there. You in turn giving him a mocking look back seemed to darken the shadows around him. You needed to be careful. If you pushed too much he would only follow you further into a game of cat and mouse you didn't want to take part in.

"What's wrong Sans? Crocodile got your tongue? Or maybe you just don't actually have one?" Why were you so stupid at times like this.

He seemed taken back. You wern't running and you were letting him know it. You wern't gonna play mouse in his game.

Shawn seemed to relax a little and joined you near the car. His face was pale and eyes were cast downwards. His hands visible trembling as he touched his car hood. He was looking for comfort but you wern't gonna be the one to give it to him.

"Heh, your a smart one anitcha." You could hear him hold the anger out of his voice. While his smile was back it seemed forced and angry. Bratty still stood by the open car door the nervous look back on as she seemed to chew on a nail from the side of her jaw. Her tail curved in around her.

"hee hee, nope. Not smart, just...experienced." You gave a more gentle smile this time easing back from your more opened and relaxed one. You made sure you kept your eyes locked on him. You didn't want him thinking you were lowering your guard.

"Too's much experiences." Shawn grumbled next to you. Bratty didn't seem to notice but Sans flickered his pupil at Shawn drinking him in as well. Sans began to tap on his lower jaw this time his eyes not leaving Shawn. Shawn didn't seem to notice but you did so you made sure to block Sans view. His eyes registered back to you and his smile came back like the last two minutes didn't even happen. Stupid of you, he knew a weakness now. You let out a breath you didn't even realize you were holding. Shawn was a coward and perfect material for bulling, he's why you have so much fun picking on him. You throw in a possible homicidal Skeleton and a crocodile though...he'd be a perfect victim instead and one that could possible drag you down six feet under with him. If you let him.

You didn't honestly think you could take Sans, not by your self at least. Shawn would be as about much use as a tooth pick in a sword fight. Maybe you could stab his red eye out with a windshield wiper but, then you still have the crocodile woman to handle. Windshield wiper wasn't gonna get threw her skin and she was too tall to reach her eyes. Ram her mouth with a tree branch but then you would be taking a risk and going into the woods or maybe you-

SSSCCRREEEAAACCCHHHHHH!

Suddenly a red pick up, that looked very familiar pulled up behind the rusty slug bug.

"Hey howdy, looks like you folks could use a little help there's." A large burly in a pair of overalls stepped out of the truck. His double chins screamed that he dosn't do vegetables ever. His hat 'Fuck Duck, Eat Buck' written on it was telling you he either had no brains or simply lacked etiquette in general.

"Gimme that there doohickey. We has boogymans out ere ands purdy darlin' in trouble."

A man came out of the driver side. He was cleaner than the bigger man but his smile had more missing teeth than the comb you found on the road. He was carrying a shovel and a baseball bat which he held out for the man to choose. He was stuck with the baseball bat while the bigger man got the shovel.

You really hated Southerners with there creepy accent calling you darlin. You know you didn't look like a darlin, or a sweetheart for that matter. Sweetheart still sounded better to you than, darlin. It sounded so...dainty and cringe worthy whenever it came out of anyone's mouth. You did have to give them kudos from coming to the rescue though. No one else on the highway had even stopped some slowed down to see if there was gonna be action but most speed up once they saw the monsters there.

You looked over to Sans hoping to see his arrogant smile dim but, you were thrown off by what you actually saw. His smile hadn't just dimmed it was gone entirely. Beads of sweat graced his skull now and he was crouched down lower backing away to the Crocodile, Bratty. Well at least he'd get a taste of his own medicine.

"Thank goodness, thoughts yous guys weren't coming backs." Shawn had perked up immediately upon there arrival.

"We told ya to hold your horses, we cams back ani't that right Paul?"

"Sures did, Bucky. Aims to help out."

You wern't sure what they were talking about. There eyes remained on Sans and Bratty. Bratty was looking more nervous than before. Her tail curved all the way around her and she gripped her door like a shield leaving marks on it. Her head trying to hide behind the dirty glass of the car door her eyes far more sunken in than when you met her.

You looked away from them. Something about there expressions was pulling at you to help them. It hurt your head. You shouldn't help them, they were assholes to you. Then again they hadn't manged to actually do anything to you yet so why bother harming them. You looked back at Sans for a moment he was trying to inch back over to Bratty. He was gonna try and help her get in the car. He could have gotten in the car without her and taken off, leaving Bratty to her fate.

Your head hurt again. What he was doing was so familiar to you. All those times you spent in a alleyway with your brother. When you had to stand between him and the world while they tried to beat you down to get to him. When you had to do things you didn't want to do to protect him. When you had do what needed to be done to survive and save others that didn't deserve it.

Sans was doing just that now. Trying to help his friend.

To make matters worse you can feel your blood sugar dropping. You hadn't taken you medicine and you were glad you didn't other wise you'd be worse now. You had eaten that muffin from the gas station earlier though. You shouln't be low. After all the running you did today and adrenaline you rush you just had, must have burned the sugar from your system.

You could feel it now. Just under your skin, it felt like ants were marching there way over your arms and legs. The mandibles biting at you without causing pain a unnecessary uncomfortable tingling. You could feel it getting worse.

You looked back at Sans. He was surrounded by the Southerners now. He wouldn't be able to get to Bratty the way he was now. The skinny one had him backed up near the trunk and the larger one was near Bratty. She was trying to move around the car on the far side without getting hit by the traffic. It seemed hard for her size to get around.

You looked at your arms to see it physically shaking now. You didn't have much time. If you did this it would be now or never.

It wasn't worth it. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't.

You watched Sans dodge the oncoming bat rolling into the dirt. Bratty though difficulty had managed to get into her car on the drivers side. The bigger man, Bucky, would of had the same trouble as Bratty with traffic and had decided not to go after her. Instead he turned around and went towards Sans.

Two against one wasn't fair though.

"Stop it!" You felt the rage on your tongue a bit of spit flying out and you felt a crack in your throat from forcing the wind out too hard. The men stopped advancing on Sans to look at you a look of confusion and rage on there faces.

"Your done here. So are they. There's no more need to fight. Let them go home." Your voice felt cold but steady. Your arms still felt trembling. A white haze began to form around your eyes. You were fighting your blood sugar at this point, couldn't black out now.

Especially since you felt so angry. That was always the worst time.

"Darlin, these guys frighten ya and we's aims to help ya out baby girl." You moved closer to the men and side stepped around the skinny male. So now you stood between Sans and the two men. Sans face looked so surprised you thought his lower jaw might pop off.

"Call me Darlin, one more time and i'm gonna shove that shovel up your nose." You practically smacked Sans in the face when he started snickering behind you. "No pun intended." You grumbled to him.

"Waits whats you doing Annette's?" Shawn was behind the two guys before you could blink. Never seen him move so fast.

"Two against one isn't a fair fight. You know that Shawn."

"Yes, buts hes a monsters. Theys don'ts fight fairs."

You looked at Shawn curiously. Why wasn't he helping you now? Normally he'd back you up. Unless...

The big one smiled to reveal not so white teeth. "Just skedaddle darlyn, and let big daddy take cares of everything. Sides darlyn, you got the heebie jeebees, you shaken all over the place."

You looked back at your hand sure enough your arms were shaken. You were only there on shear will power alone. That's why Shawn was trying to pull you out.

He never did like it when you got into a rage blackout.

You couldn't help but find it all funny and you chuckled a little. "Trust me Hill Billy, Go home. You'll have a lot less bruises."

"Paul, you hear what that hussy said?"

"She's probably one of them Monster fuckers."

"Nos, Nos shes nots. Justs lets her gos. Please." Poor Shawn he sounded too desperate.

You wern't gonna hold much longer. " Times almost up, I really suggest you go home."

"Good lord, she is a monster fucker."

"Teach her a lesson, Bucky!"

Then Bucky swung his Shovel.


	5. A Diabetic's Rage

I had to try and hurry so i can get this posted for Valentines day.

1\. I feel sans a bit ooc. But than again he's not suppose to be mentally well. I just feel like he was rushed into becoming too obsessed too quickly... but not i got stalker sans in the work.

2\. I tried but there may be a loophole. I hope not cause i had to go back and fix the ones i did find.

3\. There is a three but im really tired and i cant remember what it was...

* * *

SANS P.O.V

His day wasn't going as well as he hoped it would. He had been sent to the city to get food. Either the shops turned him down for being a monster, turned him down for being a creepy monster, or cause he didn't have any money. At this rate he was gonna have to help Bratty bring in another source of food.

He just had to find somebody no body would miss.

Heh, no body.

He himself has still managed not to eat a single human, alive anyway. Torture and kill on the other hand...

It was funny. He didn't used to think so but eventually it gnawed on him...heh, gnawed on him. Besides Paps still needed to eat and his spaghetti still tasted the best with his secret ingredient.

An ingredient Papyrus has refused to use since coming to the surface. Fucking berries from the woods and the army rations the government had given them weren't enough. It was the humans fault in the first place. If they had never been locked below the mountain they wouldn't have become so desperate to survive. Stupid humans, always fucking things up and making it harder for him.

He began pulling on his empty eye-socket. Ever since Undyne had shot that spear at him it became a bad habit to pull at it. Almost like a permit itch that wouldn't go away. He knew the damage she'd done effect more than just his eye.

It effected his magic, no longer a blue glow but red.

It effected him mentally, he could no longer remember things from before getting hit in the head. He could have sworn they had a king and not a queen but his memory was faded of the time a blur lost in the black shadows of his cranium. He could have sworn tori was queen too...

Didn't matter. The bitch Undyne was queen now and she said bring food. Didn't matter from where. There was plenty of native dishes available here. He was sure monsters would probably like food from the city.

He had met some people today as a matter of fact. He thought for sure they would make excellent dinner guests.

Until the one broke the fingers in the other mans hand.

Shame, he loved finger foods.

The woman had gotten his attention indefinitely. She would be hard to swallow. Probably kick all the way down.

*Beep Beep*

Sans pocket vibrated. It was his cell phone. He had been instructed to take it with him for his trek in the city. He would have left it at home had Papyrus not forced him to bring it. He had taken it from Papyrus and shoved it in his coat pocket to make him stop complaining.

The message he was getting on his phone wasn't from Papyrus however. It was from Bratty.

How did she even have his phone number. He could only assume Papyrus had something to do with it.

He hit the answer button when it started ringing and held the phone up to his face.

"What do you want?" he really didn't have time for this. He was trying to find that man who had stolen the woman purse. Pretty sure no one would miss him.

"Like Oh my god, Hi Sans! This is like Bratty and like Queen Undyne said I should like ya know call you if i need help. I like totally found some food but I... like need help. Cattys not really doing anything to help."

Dam, even on the surface Bratty couldn't come to terms that she ate Catty. Her mind wouldn't let the the cat out of the bag.

Heh, Cat out of the bag.

"Help with what Bratty? Don't waste my time."

"Like sorry. I like cut a line on this guys car and it's like gonna break down and stuff, but I don't think i can get two of them in my car."

"Two of them in your car?" He wasn't really paying attention as he tracked the man down. He just needed her to think he was paying attention by repeating the last thing she said back to him.

"Yeah, he like had this lady friend i didn't really notice before but like i figure why not. Two for one deal."

"Heh, gotcha." Sans just found the guy he had been looking for turning into a abandoned building. Maybe some sort of Crack den. His soul wasn't hard to track down. His orange soul had pounded down the alleyway before he got smart enough to shake of that human female.

That female would have been fun to mess with if she hadn't been so hostile. Her Purple heart had been dripping in determination. It wasn't normal for humans to forcibly change there souls colors like that. It was like she summoned the red liquid herself when perusing the man. It was gone however when he confronted her. It was probably a trick of his eye socket.

"Like Great Ill totally meet you and we can go get them on the road."

"Wait, what are-" CLICK

Bratty hung up.

Dammit more work for him to do now. He needed to do this quick.

He looked inside a window where the orange soul had disappeared too. Seems he had made this his home. It didn't seem like he was on any drugs either. Good, he didn't want Paps getting addicted to whatever idiot humans were putting in themselves. This would be to easy. He may has well have some fun before hand. He shortcut his way inside till he was just standing behind the man.

" _ **Hey, Pal. Wanna have a bad time?**_ "

The thief jumped and turned around but it was already too late, for the next hour Sans chased him down hallways and rooms. Occasionally letting him think he could escape before short cutting in front of him. Once he finally decided to stop playing he pulled the thief apart, piece by piece. His screams never making it outside the building.

When Sans was done he wrapped the body in the cleanest sheets he could find. Hauling the carcass over his shoulders he used a shortcut to the meeting spot with Bratty.

She had been at the Gas station for a while now. The attendant didn't mind her being there even with her hungry smile. He seemed found of large lizards which worked out in her favor since Queen Undyne had her there looking for potential meals on wheels.

Heh, Meals on wheels. Now that's what he called Fast food.

Bratty had been excited to see him. More so because she managed to get a old hunker of a car to actually move. It could break at any minute but it was a lot easier to travel with when you had a few delivers to make. He had shoved the carcass into her vehicles trunk before getting into the passenger side of her car. Bratty had a hard time figuring out how to sit in the car before wrapping her own tail into the backseat. It didn't look comfortable. Sans had stuck his feet up on the dash board and leaned back into the seat. Truly he was a master of sloth.

He wasn't about to tell Bratty he was tired from using shortcuts all day. As long as the humans weren't determined they shoudn't be hard for him to fight.

Only about an hour from the gas station they spotted the car Bratty said she had cut the wires from. Seemed even Bratty had some hidden talent with mechanics. Maybe she could help out Papyrus with his own dream car someday.

As they pulled closer to the car Sans couldn't help but to smile. It was that same little prick from before who had interrupted him from abduction of the woman. His smile dropped a little. He didn't see out there with him so where was she? He was gonna have a bone to pick from her.

Maybe a femur.

It didn't take him long before he found out where she was. The moment the man laid eyes on him he had started screaming. It seemed the sneaking up and scaring them shit less trick worked again. The man didn't fall down on his ass till Bratty came out to introduce herself. He was gonna have to try harder to get that effect on humans. He heard a click and there she was. The human woman before. She was squinting her eyes and trying to shade them from the sun with her hand. Her hair looked like she had rolled over in her sleep a few times. The straight black from before now a mess going every which way.

Bed head looked really good on her. He wondered how much messier it would get from chasing her in the woods for a night or so before catching her. Probably filled with sticks and leaves. Still her eyes narrowed at him. He felt thrilled when ever she looked at him like that. Like she was promising him a challenge. He just kept smiling at her waiting for the chase to begin.

Except it never got too. The moment he stepped forward and the guy backed away he was enthralled. The idea of chasing him down slicing open his neck and bleeding him dry-

She stood there a small quirk to her smile and she took a few steps towards him.

"We are not getting in the car." She stood in front of Sans now. He wasn't sure if he should grab her or not. Her purple soul now stained a light red. She leaned into him not touching but close enough he could smell her. She smelled like old wood, mildew and earth. It was as if she had spent her whole time in a graveyard catacomb.

"Ya know, there were monsters on the surface before you guys came up from underground. I wonder, in a fight between you...and them which. would. win." Her breath tickled the side of his skull. There were monsters before him on the surface. As she pulled away from him he could see it in her eyes. She wasn't afraid of him anymore, if she ever was.

He couldn't pay attention to the human male anymore. What was she? She walked away from him and he resisted the urge to grab her wrist and pull her back to him to explain. He remembered how she broke the other mans hand when he grabbed her foot. If her determination was strong enough she could do the same to him. It wasn't as strong as Frisk had been down below the surface but they way she summoned and wielded it on her soul. Something must have happened to her to get that ability. He was curious about her now. She had mentioned monsters and the way she had mentioned them made it no secret she had fought them before. Where? Why?

More importantly, who? The idea some other monster had tried to get to his prey made his fist clench and the magic in his bones made him feel like he was falling into the void.

Who touched his prey?

The slamming of the car hood snapped him out of it. He watched her pull herself up on it and lean back on to the windshield. He tried forcing his smile on his face but by the smirk on her face he knew it was unless she wouldn't run from him the way he wanted her too.

"What's wrong Sans? Crocodile got your tongue? Or maybe you just don't actually have one?" Now, she was just egging him on. Was her pun intended? He doubt she knew about Catty otherwise this would have been a lot funnier.

The male appeared next to her. He had forgotten about him. It seemed whatever she did mange to give the man enough courage to not run away. They might have to do with the body in the trunk for now.

Then again, the male still seemed ready to bolt.

The male was leaning into her. She was giving him looks that kept him back but it still angered him. Someone else was trying to hunt his prey.

"Heh, your a smart one anitcha." He was getting pretty pissed but at least the guy backed up further away from her.

"hee hee, nope. Not smart, just...experienced." She almost had this insane look about her as she said it. He noticed she was referencing to her earlier statement. Whatever fight she had against a monster she won it.

"Too's much experiences." The male stated near her. This guy was pissing you off. He was nothing in comparison to him and clearly never had a fight before in his life. From what he could tell of the man he was a wuss, his stature at best... probably chewy. He tapped on his jaw trying to think. Maybe he can't take the female, maybe he could even spare her. The man however would be easy enough without her getting in the way.

His thought was shut down as she moved in front of the man. He felt like she read his mind. She wasn't going to let him take the male. Stupid of her. Trying to protect the man would only make her a target for one so weak. She wasn't as hard as he thought she would be to take.

He smiled at this. He knew her weakness and he was going to use it. Whatever monster she had fought before was nothing compared to him. Even with her determination she was going to be dragged down by the weak green hearted fool next to her. Even with him dripping a little orange.

 _SSSCCRREEEAAACCCHHHHHH_!

Sans wasn't expecting two red souls to pull up in a red pick up though.

"Hey howdy, looks like you folks could use a little help there's." Sans could see bright red of there souls. They were cracked in areas much like his were. Proof they weren't so innocent to just come out and help from the goodness of there hearts.

"Gimme that there doohickey. We has boogymans out ere ands purdy darlin' in trouble." The other man came out of the drivers side smaller, but his red soul filled with the same determination. They were probably inbreeding these red souls. One decided to wield the baseball bat and the other a shovel. At least they didn't have guns on them.

He couln't perform magic here with so many possible witness unless he took out the whole highway. Monsters would definitely be blamed and his brother would face hardship. He couldn't leave Bratty behind either. They may still have hunted humans but they didn't hunt each other anymore.

He wasn't sure what to do. He could shortcut his own way threw but not with Bratty. They should have thought this whole plan threw better. An incredibly stupid mistake on his part. He could leave Bratty to die here than at least he wouln't make the same mistake as the human woman. He couln't even believe he was starting to make the same mistake as the human woman. He saw Bratty and couldn't help but feel the sorrow role off of her. Bratty had eaten her own friend to survive and make it to the surface. Dying here would almost make Cattys own death pointless. He needed to find a way to get her out of here.

"Thank goodness, thoughts yous guys weren't coming backs." The human with the woman had known these guys from before. This really was bad luck on his part. Heh, He wasn't even a fan of southern food.

"We told ya to hold your horses, we cams back ani't that right Paul?"

"Sures did, Bucky. Aims to help out."

The determined souls were looking right at him and Bratty. If he could get Bratty in the car maybe he could shot cut his way out and she could drive off. She was scared and he hated to admit it but he was too.

He needed to get her in the car. He was inching over to her to try and wave her to the driver seat. The determined souls had them surrounded but Bratty manged to get in the car. She needed to drive off but she was waiting for him. He couldn't short cut with the determined heart so close to him other wise they would just join them in the car or worse the refugee camp. The closest Hillbilly swung his bat at Sans and Sans rolled almost clipping his skull on the bat. He wasn't sure how he survived Undyne's hit with the spear, lack of intention more likely. These two were aiming for killing blow to his already damaged skull.

Sorry, Paps. Seems you'll have to feast your eye sockets on my dust.

"Stop it!" He wasn't expecting that from her.

"Your done here. So are they. There's no more need to fight. Let them go home." Her voice was so chilled it reminded him of Snowdin. With all the ice that hung off the branches it was like they were her teeth now. She looked strange now to him. Paler, sweat was sliding down her face and chest and her eyes seemed dimmed. She was shaking visible though. It didn't seem to be shaking from fear it was somehow different. Sans coudn't put on bone on what it was. He never saw anything quite like that. Was she somehow ill? A cold maybe, a cold sweat seemed likely.

"Darlin, these guys frighten ya and we's aims to help ya out baby girl." She moved with a grace Sans only saw with ghosts. She now stood between the men and Sans holding ground. Sans could see more of the determination leaking from her soul. It was making such a nice color. Like a bruise that had a deep cut on it. The purple and red almost mixing into create a black shadow.

"Call me Darlin, one more time and i'm gonna shove that shovel up your nose." Ha, She was funny. He snickered at her pun.

"No pun intended." Shame it was a pretty good one.

"Waits whats you doing Annette's?" The guy who was with her stood just out of Sans vision. Her name was Annette...

Annette...

Annette... He didn't know why but this name of hers seemed to calm him some what. Was it because it had such a strange ring to it? He kept his mouth closed but rolled the Ann around his mouth. He looked up at her form standing in front of him.

"Two against one isn't a fair fight. You know that Shawn."

"Yes, buts hes a monsters. Theys don'ts fight fairs."

Was she really there because she thought it wasn't fair? What a precious doll she was. He tilted his head a little. Her messy black hair was close enough he could run his phalanges threw it. Her skin was so pale it looked like that large planet in the night sky. The moon. Her black hair seemed to frame around her face. He wondered if her skin would shine in the dark as well.

Heh, it wasn't so funny anymore. She was actually quite pretty up close.

"Just skedaddle darlyn, and let big daddy take cares of everything. Sides darlyn, you got the heebie jeebees, you shaken all over the place."

He was starting to dislike it when they called her 'darlyn' too.

"Trust me Hillbilly, Go home. You'll have a lot less bruises."

"Paul, you hear what that hussy said?" Did he just call her a Hussy?

"She's probably one of them Monster fuckers." He wishe- wait NO! Sans felt his magic warm his face. No way.

 **NO**

 **NO**

 **NO**

 **SHIT NO.**

"Nos, Nos shes nots. Justs lets her gos. Please." She was probably fucking this guy anyway. This shitty guy who would look better in his bro's spaghetti.

"Times almost up, I really suggest you go home."

"Good lord, she is a monster fucker." The guy with the bat noticed Sans reddened face.

"Teach her a lesson, Bucky!"

Sans practically saw the shovel move in slow motion. Before it touched her she had fallen down in front of him. No noise from the shovel meant no contact. Why did she drop?

"Please, Moves aways froms hers, shes nots safes!" Sans could see Annette's friend now. He looked like he was stuck between having a Panic attack and dropping dead at the sight.

The fat hill billy didn't seem to care he missed and was raising the shovel again. If Sans tried to pull her away he would get hit. He didn't have time to reach her but felt himself moving anyway.

It didn't matter. She was moving on her own accord now. He stopped as he watched her stand just in time to take the shovel to the face. He heard the flat side smack her hard and sent her flying into Brattys car.

"Sees just stay there darlyn and we'll take good care of you later." Sans wanted to rip that shovel out of that mans hand and shove it in his crotch. Just as he was standing not caring who saw his magic anymore she was there in front of him again. He could only see her hair and back. The fact she was standing at all made no sense to him. He wanted to shove her into the back of the car to get her out of the way as the other man raised his baseball bat to her.

It was like watching an cheetah attack a baby deer. Except, the roles were reversed and the baby deer was winning.

She had jumped onto the man with the baseball bat and was pushing her thumbs into his eyes. His screaming causing his friend to hit her again with the shovel. It sent her reeling off the man now holding his eyes and sobbing hysterically.

"I can't see, Bucky! I can't see!" His southern accent kept ringing in between sobs.

Sans wasn't even sure where she was now til the man with the shovel began screaming. She had catapulted herself on his back and now had her legs wrapped around the mans neck screaming out things he couldn't decipher. He could see her face now.

It was covered in bruises from the shovel. Shades of blue and Purples almost matching her soul. She probably had a matching one on her ribcage. He knew it was wrong but in all her fury she looked like some Goddess of Chaos.

What he would give to have her in bed for a night...

The large hillbilly was trying to use his shovel to beat her off his back. He couldn't get his large arms to bend back right to get her. Dropping the shovel he tried gripping her legs and pulling them off his throat but she only seemed to tighten around him instead. Her hands grabbed on to his hair making Sans glad he didn't have any as she began ripping chinks out. The hillbilly must have gotten an idea as he began slamming backwards on the pickup truck trying to get her off of him. She rejected each hit she got from the truck and just kept tightening her legs and ripping his hair. When she ran out of hair she started digging her nails in and under his skin. Sans had never seen anyone try to scalp someone with there nails before, claws sure nails...nope. It was really impressive considering how weak her nails should have been compared to his claw like appendages. He was almost glad he hadn't touched her when they first met.

Her teeth suddenly latched out and clamped on the hillbilly's ear. The large redneck was finally screaming in tune to the sobbing of is blind cousin. It sounded so amazing and he wasn't even the one doing it.

He felt so _excited_.

Such rage, such fury.

Such grace...

It was so primal and animal like. Like someone had stripped everything that made her a human and left behind nothing but solid rage and instinct to survive. He looked at her soul again. It no longer shined a purple glow. Red seemed to have grown as a sheen over her soul casting it an almost deep dark black. Flecks of red and purple shining threw letting him know that her heart hadn't truly gone black. The Red seemed to have taken over her soul. It rivaled that of the rednecks and even Frisk.

So dark like blood spilled from a fatal vein cast on white, it looked black.

Her personality and the lack of fear she showed him before. This is where it was coming from. The way she was fighting these two imbeciles, so precise but so much like an animal. Just wild and savage like the underground had been before there freedom. She was still different though her movements precise, but they refused to take a fatal blow even when she could. She could have dug her nails into the vein of the redneck and yet they never did. She still held a kindness that she had even offered to him but a moment ago and he didn't even recognize it.

Why didn't he see it before?

Somewhere in Sans mind the line that divided monsters between humans and cattle cracked a little. In his head stood Annette and gracefully she stepped over the line and stood facing the humans, siding with monsters. To him, Annette had crossed over the line that separated them. She had human skin but was as much monster as them under it. She wasn't beneath them with humans, she was above it.

 _ **He wanted her.**_

She let go of the hillbilly's ear unable to tear it off with her teeth and she had moved to the other side of his head. One hand pushing his eye into his skull the other trying to help tighten her legs around his throat. It didn't seem needed as the hillbilly's face had turned a deep purple and began to falling to his knees. He tried to rip her legs off one more time before his visible eye rolled up into his head and he fell forward, unmoving.

She stayed there for a moment waiting for him to move again. When he didn't move she untangled her legs from his neck. The other hillbilly was still screaming till she came over swiftly kicking him in the head and he went silent.

Sans couldn't move from his spot on the ground. He had fallen over when they had swung the bat at him and he hadn't moved since watching her fight off the rednecks.

She turned towards him now and stumbled over to him. Her eyelids half closed and her lips parted muttering something he couldn't make out. He leaned back not sure what she wanted form him. She stumbled and fell forward towards him.

He felt frozen. Her hand slowly reached out and cupped his face. There was a tug and she pushed against him. Her arms wrapped around him cradling his skull to her. It was so sudden he wasn't sure what to do. He could feel the warmth of her skin on his bones. Her smell so pleasant to him, her shirt felt rough to him but the warmth caused him to push closer.

It felt familiar to him somehow, peaceful. She nuzzled in closer towards his neck. He wasn't sure if this was some trick or not but he found himself not caring and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her as close as he could nuzzling into her neck and breathing her in. Such a comforting sent.

He could treat her well, make it so she'd never want to leave him. Papyrus and her could become best friends and love each other as family and every night the two would cook in the kitchen. She would wait for him to come home and when he did she would tell him how much she missed him. Then later after Paps went to bed he would carry her bridal style to his room and show her how much he missed her too.

If she would just smile for him it would be enough alone.

If he couldn't convince her to stay, he could make the ropes tight enough she could barely squirm. He'd leave her in the basement till he got back. If she didn't love him, he could make her too addicted to leave him.

Perhaps this was a sadder alternative but one that would leave her screaming and begging for him at the end of the night.

He'd make her his one way or another.

"Your okay now, your okay." Yes, yes he was. If she stayed he would be okay. He slowly relaxed into her embrace. His eye sockets closing just enjoying the way she felt against him now.

A soft warmth to his forehead as she pressed her lips to his temple. He wasn't sure what was going on in her mind or his, but if he got more of where ever it was coming from he didn't care.

"I love you. Your safe now, always safe." Safe it sounded like a pleasant alternative to him. Her voice sounded like a drug induced haze. She pulled his skull tighter to her. Her chest surprising sweaty also felt comforting cold to him.

This was easier than he thought it would be.

He leaned up to whisper to her. "I love you too, heh, don't just learned your name swee-"

"Victor, I love you" Sans eyes snapped open and he pulled back away from her a bit. It caught her off guard and she was pulled with him. He didn't know who Victor was but he knew he was gonna kill him.

"Hey, uhhh...dont's moves. " Annette's human friend stood nearby watching him. He clenched her tighter and growled at him. If his name was Victor he was dead.

Actually if anyone's name was Victor, they were dead.

Sans knew it wouldn't be a good idea to kill the make till he knew where he actually stood in his relationship with Annette. All he knew the guy could be her cousin. If he was into inbreeding like the hics on the ground he'd still kill him anyway.

The man held his hands in surrender and backed away to the car, holding a finger for him to give him a moment looking back at him constantly afraid he would disappear with her.

He highly considered it but didn't have enough magic to do so...yet.

He just wrapped her tighter to him her breathing had dropped into a flat steady beat. She had fallen asleep on him. He would have been really happy if the bruise didn't still decorate her face. If the one on her face was still there the one on her ribcage might cause her problems. Lucky for her monster candy had become a thing again since making it to the surface. He even had some in his jacket.

Shuffling threw his jacket he looked at the unconscious males and wondered briefly where Bratty was. His answer came from behind him as she appeared out of the corner of his eye socket. She stood near the passenger door looking at him confused but once she saw Annette in his arms her Crocodile smile peaked to it's fullest.

"Like totally awesome. We can eat for like days with this much food." It wouldn't but her intelligence was the least of his worries now. The moment Bratty reached for Annette he had a single deadly bright red bone in his hands pointed at her. He wouldn't hurt her if she backed off but if he had to do it to protect Annette so be it. He wasn't about to let his new found mate get eaten by a overgrown talking Crocodile or anyone else. Undyne be damned.

 **She was his**.

Bratty wasn't stupid and could read the signs he was giving off. Carefully she backed away from him. She didn't know why Sans was suddenly attracted to this human or why he wanted her. She did know he had killed *_a lot_* of people to keep snowdin alive and fed, not just his brother. The humans he slaughtered could have filled a football stadium. She was jealous that she wasn't part of snowdin at the time. There might have been more for her to eat.

Once Bratty was a decent space away he resumed touching and nuzzling into her neck. As if trying to leave some invisible mark on her. He had manged to find the candies in his pocket now he just needed her to wake up and eat it.

"Uuuuummmmm." Shawn stood there with a small red case in his hands looking nervously between the two monsters and his friend. Shawn wasn't sure what the skeleton was doing to his friend but figured it better not to ask, or even tell her later.

"She's needs this's" His voice was quite and had a begging tone to it. Sans tightened his grip more. Sans didn't know what was in that case but if it was harmful to her... ** _This guy was gonna have a bad time._**

"The hell is it?" There was a tone in Sans voice that Shawn recognized instantly as a threat.

"H-ers medicines. She's is sicks."

Sans stared at him his one red eye glowing from above Annette's shoulder. Her hair occasionally brushing against his nose cavity.

"So... **what. is. it**?" Sans was getting irritated. She showed no signs of being ill, no coughing or sneezing. A ragged breathing started coming from atop his shoulder. Annette's breathing became heavy and forced. He hadn't taken notice of her shaking form and freezing sweat till now. While she looked lovely pale her form was making him worried.

"It's is somethings I cannots says wells."

" _ **TRY**_." He didn't want to waste time with this moron.

"It's is a's glues-cals-goes needles." Sans didn't understand what he said but he understood needle.

"Your gonna inject her?" How dare he even think to get something so close to her. He was already well aware of what it was like to poked at like a science project.

"Yes, ers nos, yes. Uhh...Yous dos it's insteads."

...

...

...

"Uh, no."

The man knelled down in front of him. It seemed to surprise even Bratty behind him as she made a light squeak sound. The mans heart dripped with orange and his facial expression very serious.

"Shes wills dies ifs yous don'ts. Shes needs medicines." His eye drifted to Annette as he spoke and Sans eyes followed him. Annette was getting worse.

Sans wasn't expecting this. What did she need the needle for? One moment she was a power house and the next... She was shivering so bed her teeth were clattering together.

Hesitantly he held out his hand to the man, palm open. The man let out a sigh of relief opening the case and filling the needle with something a cloudy white. Gently he placed it in Sans open palm. Sans clenched it and pulled it way looking at the needle uncertain.

"It's needs to go's in thighs ors...um, butts."

Sans was going to have to take off her pants. Giving her this needle suddenly didn't seem so bad as he started reaching for her pants button.

"Uumms cans go's threw pants..." Okay, now this asshole was just ruining his fun. Than again he didn't want this guy to see her without her pants on anyway. Actually he didn't want this guy to see her at all, or any male. Sans sent the man one last glare before jamming the needle into the side of her thigh pushing what ever contents the needle held inside.

She let out a gasp but continued to doze. Sans kept watching her for signs of improvement. Slowly her breathing evened out and she stopped sweating. Her clothes were now soaked in sweat. It almost looked like she took a steam bath.

"Oh thanks gods, Eeerrrmmmmm, no wants to bes touching hers whens she wakes ups. She punches yous." It sounded like Shawn was speaking from experience making Sans angrier that's she's even been in a similar situation. Right now however, Sans didn't care if she woke up breathing fire as long as he could hold her a bit longer.

He regretted that thought the moment her eyes cracked opened and stared at him. Just for a moment it was like there was no one else but her and him. Her soft frame against his, her eyes narrowing at him and her fist so close he could kis-

-get slammed backwards so hard his skull made contact with Brattys fender knocking it loose from the rest of the car.

As happy as he was that she was awake he was gonna have to find a way to discipline her about hitting him.

His skull was already damaged as it was.


	6. Fair Trade

I feel proud. I was trying to make sure all my chapters had a minimum of 3,000 words. It could just be the last two chapters but now i'm hitting a minimum of 5,000 without trying. Maybe i"m just under a lot of stress though...

By the way if it wasn't obvious i was inspired originally by this song: watch?v=TrCWc5G7H9g

It's also what I titled the story. I know it for a different game but still.

* * *

Annette's P.O.V

"What the hell did I say about touching me bone boy?" Sans was slowly sitting up next to the fender of his friends car. His hand coming to brace his skull keeping his eyes on you, debating something in his head. Bratty seemed to looked relived seeing Sans sit up coming to stand near him.

Oh fuck...

A throbbing pain was felt on your face and half of your body. You went to touch your side but pulled back feeling a stinging throb.

"Thanks gods, Annette's looks as this' mess." Shawn held his arms in a sweeping motion looking at the area around him. Besides Sans and your self there were two unconscious overall wearing rednecks on the ground. You didn't recognize them or even remember where they came from. As a matter of fact you couldn't remember a lot of anything after getting off the hood of the car. Fuzzy pieces of memory of the red necks came to your mind. They had come to help you get rid of the monsters, but you stood up to them. You can't remember why you did just that it felt like the right thing to do at the time.

Looking at the men and there beaten forms you knew that this was your handiwork, no body ever made a situation messier than you did. A part of you should be used to it by now, but normally the guy got what was coming to him and you felt no guilt about it. This time you were feeling a bit guilty but couldn't figure out why.

You lay back on the ground feeling the gravel under your skin. It was cool to the touch and of course rocky but the little stings from the pebbles felt oddly comforting to you in that moment.

"Shit..." You didn't want to know what happened the evidence already spelling out most of it for you. The pain in your face and rib cage a consistent reminder that you fuck up...again. You blacked out, beat the shit out of anyone that touched you and probably hurt the people that tried to help you too.

You looked over to Shawn to inspect the damage but he didn't really look that bad. Tired, sweaty and suffering from some sort of office induced stress he seemed fine.

Why was he fine?

Something near your hand that didn't feel like rock got your attention. It felt smooth to the touch and rounded into a pipe of sorts. Picking it up you brought it to your face. You recognized this needle, your glucagon injection. Shawn wasn't near you when you woke up.

That fucking creepy ass skeleton was.

The realization of what happened began to dawn on you. "Shawn! What happened?" Your voice sounded panicky to you and you only hoped the monsters didn't hear it.

"Yous uh...Black's outs."

"Yeah, I got that. But what did I do?"

"Uummmm, laters..." Shawn looked nervously away from you but you caught his eyes drift back past you to where the two monsters were standing. Your eyes drifted to a confused looking Bratty kneeling near a very unnatural smiling skeleton sitting against the broken backside of the her car. You didn't like the way Sans was looking at you. If you were a normal person you wouldn't have liked it before but this smile was different. His smile spelled out something mischievous and dark. There was something else too, something you couldn't put your finger on. A part of your brain you kept looked up behind a closed door was suddenly scratching at it. Something alarmingly familiar to you...

"What the hell are you so happy for?" The question was meant to be redundant but the skeleton smiled more standing up and took a step towards you. You wanted to roll away from that piercing eye light of his and his hellish smile but the second you moved your ribs pulsed and pain shot into your left side.

Sans knelt next to you staring at you like a curious animal. Casually he held out his hand as if he was going to point to something when without warning he jammed his index bone into the sore spot on your rib cage. You instantly screamed at the sharp and pointed contact before your legs went out to kick him. Your legs couldn't reach him to do any real damage but he moved away when your foot almost came in contact with his skull.

"Heh, made me worry there sweetheart. I thought you stopped kicking there."

"Go screw your self Bone boy I have more important issues to deal with." With that you struggled to get up. Sans kept holding out a hand to help you but you kept swatting it away. After swatting his hand away for the fifth time you managed to to roll on to your knees and stand by your self. You successfully smacked Sans with a dull thwack on his arm when he tried to help you stand to your feet. Sans looked a mixture of disappointment and anger. He seemed to cover it with a smile quickly when he noticed your questioning stare.

You noticed despite the smile he had a clenched fist and dark aura about him. An aura you were well familiar with... Anger.

This guy has some serious problems. One moment he's trying to get you in his car to God knows where, and now...You wern't even sure what his intentions were anymore. You knew the look from somewhere and yet your mind wouldn't let actually know what it was. It was like walking in the dark of someplace you knew very well but then a wall appears out of no where. The wall dosn't go there and yet, its there. You have no tools to tear it down but your own nails.

Once you were up you stumbled over to Shawn trying to shoo Sans away from you with every step. Something hard gripped your wrist and pulled you back. Quickly you turned to see Sans grinning face of triumph, his phalanges wrapped at your wrist. You yanked it hard and away from him causing him to stumble a little.

This was getting stupid, fast.

Sans recovered from his stumble his eye sockets narrowed and went to grip your hand again. Predicting his move ahead of time you slapped the appendage away again. His eye socket widened before meeting your own glare.

You put your hands on your hips in your best stubborn pose you could muster. "Do I have to warn you, twice?"

"Heh, s'maybe." It was hard to tell since he only had one eye clearly visible but you swear you thought he winked at you. His smirk became more playful than mischievous and it threw you off. You were expecting more retaliation at best not...what ever the hell that didn't like it. It gave you a tingle up your spine and you felt your whole body tense. You understood what he was doing.

No.

No way.

NO NO NO NONONONO-

"No." Getting hit on by a human guy was one thing but a monster skeleton...what the fuck.

"No? Sweetheart you make it sound like you-"

"Fuck no. I don't know what your thinking. I don't know what your planning, but I want no part in it. Period." You shuffled backwards towards Shawn careful not to trip as you did so. Sans shadowed you fully, no longer trying to grab at you.

Shawn was too busy staring at the rednecks on the ground scratching his stubble deep in thought. He wasn't even looking at you too busy trying to figure out what to do in the situation. At least most people probably couldn't see from the highway with three cars there blocking the view. One would have sent a police car by now if they had.

"Shawn..." You were feeling frantic. Shawn wasn't talking as much as he should and Sans wasn't backing away more than three feet from you.

"I's..." Shawn sighed and pulled his own hair a little in frustration. When he managed to move his hands he didn't hold a bright tone at all. You only seen this expression once from him and the last time it almost went really bad for you.

"Shawn...tell me." Your voice barely above a whisper.

"It's bad's, Annette's." He replied in his own hushed tone.

"I see. I'm guessing high chance of jail time and no parole?"

Sans shuffled to stand between you and Shawn intent on not missing the conversation and making sure the didn't move closer to him. His eye light looking at Shawn like roadkill that just ruined his favorite car.

"Annette's..." Shawn seemed wary of the skeleton but made no move to back away.

You never really had a good poker face when you worried. Your were honestly scared now. The only reason you didn't go to jail last time was because it was in self defense. If you go to jail now there would be too many people touching you and your anger surrounded by people that you hated more than regular people. You would truly become a murder. Your brother may never forgive you.

"Think Victor will forgive me?" He probably would for being sent to jail, maybe not for what happens inside it. You wanted to hear it allowed from somebody in any case. Sans drew in s sharp breath compelling you to look at him, you didn't know he even needed to breath.

He noticed you looking at him and tried to hide his reaction behind his creepy smile again. You kept staring at him trying to figure out why he was being extra weird.

"Heh, So... yer gonna be in trouble with the law? We can...always help ya know..." Sans smile seemed to twist in a odd upward angle. His eye-light flashed for a moment and then grew larger. You weren't sure what he was referring too but assumed the latter.

"Your not eating them."

"S'never said anything about eating them..."

"Never said anything about eating us either, and yet..." You point a finger at Bratty inching closer to one of the unconscious men on the ground as she wipes some drool from her mouth, staring at the men. She notices the three of you staring at her and gives you a guilty smile before backing towards her car.

"Heh, Not anymore."

"Whats, yous was gonnas eats us?" Shawn gave Sans a baffled and terrified look.

"Eh, mostly you." Sans leaned towards Shawn looking him up and down, sizing him up. "EHS, What?" Shawn leaned away from him and started trying to make his way to you. You weren't sure if he was worried for you of if he thought you would somehow protect him from Sans horrific nature. You past Sans by his side and moved closer to Shawn who immediately took position behind your back. Yep, you were body guarding. Shawn stayed unusual close to you and it was making you uncomfortable but he knew better than to actually touch you unlike a certain skeleton who was now unmistakably giving Shawn the most terrifying evil eye imaginable.

"No eating anybody. I'm pretty sure the government wouldn't appreciate you eating it's citizens... Your victims wouldn't appreciate getting eaten either I'm sure." You weren't even sure why you were explaining this to them. They were suppose to have stopped eating people since coming to the surface. Clearly they hadn't eaten the child from the newspaper so they were practicing some sort of restraint. The look he had on his face earlier when he was trying to lure you into the car however was a look you knew well. Brattys had been more of a hunger but Sans reminded you... of you. When the world fucks you over to hard and you can't quite put the pieces back where they belong. That was Sans look. He has done terrible things he regrets but also things that are terrible and doesn't regret. He was a lot like you in that sense.

A sharp sting in your ribs made you hiss in pain and remember you had more important things to deal with right now. Your whole body hurt and all you wanted now was to go home and sleep. A whiff of yourself being in the sun and having an extreme hot flash changed your mind. Go home. SHOWER. Then go to bed.

Something grabbed your hand.

God dam skeleton. You swatted his hand away his smile faltering and his fingers clenched. He took a breath and his smile was back but didn't reach his eyes. He stuffed both hands in his pockets accepting you refusal to hold hands. He seemed rather calm about it. There was a bitter taste in the back of your mouth and a feeling of dread you couldn't get rid of.

"Heh, not to beat a dead body or anything but, you want help or not?" Sans looked at you casually. He was up to something you knew it.

"Shawn, I'm open to suggestions that doesn't involve bone boy here." You were getting nervous now, Sans eye light never leaving you even as you tried to get a look at Shawn behind you. "I's g-gots n-nothings. Cepts calls police's...with no's phones..." He was too shaken up by Sans presence now to think straight. You were honestly surprised he had manged to even hand Sans your medicine to give you the way he was now.

"So...I just saw the best up sexy ever."

That was random...

"Wait,..what is up se- OH NO, HOLY SHIT, NO." You felt your face burn your bruised cheek already sore went completely numb. You can't believe you almost fell for that.

ShitShitShitShitShit,Shit he was cleaver. You needed to get out of here before-

Shawn was chuckling behind you. "I can'ts believes-" He had to stop to actually laugh this time. Sans seemed to relax now that someone was laughing at his joke. You wished you were anger, but really you were just stunned and highly embarrassed.

"Annette's yous-" Laughing again, spit it out already Shawn. "-ugh, he's funny's."

"...yea. Hilarious. Please can this day just end." You felt betrayed a bit. You also were really beginning to feel the effects of your day. You began trying to rub the sleep away from your eyes but they only watered more from the dirt and gravel you had on them. When you opened your eyes again you were staring at a small blue shiny ball being held out by a skeletal hand.

"Okay... nice rock?" You didn't know what he had in his hand but he pushed it further to you.

"Look, I don't want your pebble." Sans only snorted at you. "Look while i'm sure you could rock it, this isn't a rock. S'monster candy."

A monster was offering you candy...did he not realize how funny that actually was? Or how equally horrible that could be. You had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep your self from smiling from that. He noticed you restraint with your smile and he stared at your mouth from it. His head was tilted a little, did he really not see how funny it was?

"You know usually people offer candy then try to lure them into there car. Not the other way around, buddy." Sans blinked at you but slowly a giant smile cracked out over his face.

"Heh, Ill have to keep that in mind Sweetheart. Right now though, you really should eat this." For a moment you thought you could get along with him but with him trying to force candy on you...

"Yea, no. Plus you know i'm Diabetic, don't know the carb level in that...and stuff." It wasn't entirely a lie. You really didn't know what kind of side effects that thing could have on you. Not just your blood sugar levels.

"Die-what?"

"Diabetics, types ones." Shawn chirped up happy to be talking about something he actually understood to a degree. Sans only gave him a confused look.

"Its uhs... medicals conditions." Shawn seemed panicked again from drawing the skeletons attention back to him.

"Ugh, Look uh, my pancreas doesn't work right...or at all really...main point i have to watch what i eat, a lot."

"Heh, you don't' need to be on a diet sweetheart."

"It's not a diet. My uh... look somethings for me just don't work the way there suppose too alright. I literally have to take needles everyday..." You let out a sigh. "..and the rest of my life. Okay?"

Sans red eye light went out. You found yourself staring into an empty skull still holding on to the piece of candy but no longer moving. You wondered if he could see like that and cautiously waved you hand in front of his eye sockets. As soon as your hand passed his socket the red light was back. You pulled your hand away quickly worried he might try to take it again. He blinked and looked from you back to the candy in his hand.

"It's monster candy. Made of magic, no carbs." He pinched the candy in his hand and held it out to you. You weren't sure why but you felt like you somehow disappointed him. Normally you'd wouldn't' feel bad considering what a jerk he was to you but right now... You held your hand out to take the candy and you heard Shawn gasp from behind you. He was probably surprised you were accepting candy from a stranger. You were surprised too.

He placed the candy in the middle of your palm. "Monster candy has healing properties, should...fix your wounds." The monster who was going to try to eat you is trying to heal you. That's just weird. He wasn't the type to try and poison you, besides he clearly had more fun tormenting you... You stared at the candy in your hand. While Sans had given you plenty of reason not to trust him you couldn't think of a reason to not eat the candy.

You popped it in your mouth.

In defiance of how it looked the candy felt you had taken pop rocks and soda to your mouth. You were about to spit it out when the candy disappeared. It left behind a strange fuzzy fizzy feeling in your mouth . The fuzzy feeling began to travel to your cheek and ribcage settling over your wounds. The bruises tingled but didn't hurt as the fuzzy feeling began to disappeared along with the pain.

You brought your hand up and brushed your cheek. The pain was gone like nothing had happened. You went to pike your ribs next and felt nothing out of the ordinary. Sans smile was back on his face his red eye watching you as you examined your self before meeting your eyes. He smiled wider when he pulled out two more from his pocket between his fingers.

"Heh, so uh Ill trade you the rest of the candy."

"What for?"

You suddenly heard a bang and all three of you turned to Bratty attempting to shove one of the unconscious men into the bad of her car.

"Bratty!" Bratty looked to Sans when she heard her name and sheepishly she dropped the man with a thunk to the ground. Sans smacked him self in disbelief of his companion. You had forgotten about Bratty and the red necks ever since did the joke where you almost called him sexy.

Sexy

It seemed like a really strange word to you. Especially if you tried to apply it to a skeleton.

"Oh, sweetheart. Did you forget about me?" Sans was leaning into you now. You threw your fist at him but he dodged to your left.

"Stop doing that." For a skeleton with no ass he most certainly was making one of himself.

"Heh, sorry. You weren't really paying attention Sweetheart. Now, I got two candies so you have to trade me two things in return." You weren't sure about this. Trade with him was going to be like pulling teeth.

"What do you want bone boy? An arm and a leg, or maybe just both legs so I can't run."

"Heh, Sweetheart I'm not worried about you running." He started to pull on his eye socket and yank it towards himself. "What I want's isn't that expensive actually. For you, it might come in candy."

"First off, that was a terrible pun. Secondly, i really doubt it will. Third, just get on with it already."

"Fine." Sans smile faltered and he gripped the candy a little tighter. "I want a kiss."

"Fine." Sans face went to shock and you almost lost your composure. He never said it had to be you. You were gonna loop hole your way out of this if you can mange it. You couldn't get Shawn to pucker up to the skeleton so one of the rednecks would have to do.

As you waited for Sans to make his second demand you noticed a red tinge covering his cheek bones. You didn't want to question his ability to blush because he probably had a lot of other stuff that couldn't be explained any other way besides, magic. He looked kinda cute like this... You felt your own cheeks heat up a little and hoped no body noticed. Sans looked like he was holding back a smirk.

"Heh, I wanna date." You glared at him then. What was a good loop hole for this one? There was some sort of fruit known as a date but you didn't have any on you. Could you convince Shawn to do it? Probably not, Sans might kill him anyway.

"Er, no." Sans blush was gone and he was returning your glare ten-fold.

"So your okay with being a jail-bird sweetheart?"

"Might be safer in there than out here." You looked over at Bratty who had finally chosen to resign herself in the car and wait for what ever decision was going to be made.

"Annette's... Vic'tors woulds nots bes happys. Thinks."

"Well I can't give him a date. We don't have any fruit to speak of. Remember you ended the grocery shopping early." Your sentence clipped off in a harsher tone making Shawn flinch a little. Sans gave a confused look however.

"Heh, not talking about fruit Sweetheart."

"Well I don't think Shawn going out with you." Should have kept your mouth shut you could see the gears turning in Sans head.

"Heh, did you think I wanted a kiss from him too?" Your face started blushing again but you kept your mouth shut. Sans was figuring out what you were up too.

Your loop holes were disappearing.

"Maybes we shoulds makes somes rules?" You weren't sure if Shawn was helping or not but reluctantly you agreed. You couldn't see another way out of this. You didn't want to disappoint your brother by being in jail. He would have to come for visits and end up hearing how you beat the shit out of someone in the shower cause you dropped the soap.

Sans seemed to be eyeing Shawn more calmly than before and nodded in agreement.

"Sos firsts offs bes more specifics...?" Shawn shrugged trying to be helpful.

"Heh, kiss then. On the lips. From Annette."

"Try on the cheek bone boy and I don't beat the crap out of you."

"With tongue." Asshole

"Shawn how long would i be in jail for?" Jail time was looking better. Maybe your brother would be upset at you for being in jail and beating people up and maybe you didn't have to tell him about the people you beat up. He would forgive you then right?

"uhs, longs times... twenty's, thirty's years..." Shawn was looking at the hillbilly's measuring the time in his head.

"Heh, fine. On the cheek then." You could feel your blush on your face still. This was embarrassing to you even on the cheek.

"Heh, then a date." Sans gave you a finger gun. "Not the fruit sweetheart."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Buts Annette's-"

"No, not even an option. Remember what happened when the last guy that tried? Ill end up in jail either way." It was true the reason you had beaten those guys was because they were trying to pick you up. Then when they didn't take no as an answer and tried to get physical with you... There faces will never look the same.

"Makes rules Annette's. Victors wills kills me's ifs yous goes to jails." There would be a lot of rules you'd want to make but you didn't think the skeleton would agree to them.

"Heh, no touching right Sweetheart?" This was a little unexpected you didn't think he would be the first to make a rule that benefited you.

"At all?" You needed to confirm it.

"Yep." His smile stayed in place not effected in the slightest by your scrutinizing look.

Him not touching you would take care of most of your problems. Still not touching for a date. He had to have an ulterior motive.

"No one else is touching me either, right?"

Sans eye sockets went dark again. "NO ONE." His tone sounded dark and possessive. It sent that same feeling down your backside. Sans seemed to have noticed a shiver from you and his red eye light was back.

"Heh, Am I giving you spine-tingling chills?" The chill was gone. He had to make a pun.

"How about no puns."

"No can do. It's in my bones."

"Stop. Just stop." He snickered clearly amused by your irritation.

"You like my puns. I can tell your fibula. Don't worry, Ulna't tell anybody." Son of a bitch. How is he doing that? You couldn't say anything, you couldn't thing of anything to say to him. Shawn was the one snicking behind you again. You turned your stare to him and caught in the act looked away from you and went quite.

"I think...I'm going to be sick."

"Heh,You sure? I bet you have the stomach for it." You were not joking though. That sugar shot from before had rebounded into your system. Your blood sugar was going high. Shawn moved closer to Sans trying to get a better look at you.

"Annett-"

"I'm fine Shawn. Just a little rebound." You put your hand to your mouth feeling a little nauseated. You weren't about to take a needle in front of the skeleton. You just needed to get to terms with your deal, go home, take medicine, shower and go to bed.

Shawn and you shared a look and you understood. You could see Sans was feeling uncomfortable about the silent communication between you two. You didn't really care right now and couldn't summon the sympathy for the skeleton.

You sighed still covering your mouth. This was taking too long. "Fine, Deal. One date." You needed to end it sooner rather than later.

"Deal." Sans stayed holding out his hand for you to shake. You rolled your eyes at him and stepped aside. You nodded for Shawn to do the honers instead.

"Err.." He nervously started to hold out his hand before Sans shook his head and put it back in his pocket.

"Guess Ill just have to take your word for it Sweetheart." Sans shrugged his shoulders and gave you a look that you swore looked like hurt. "Yer, uh gonna have to give me a phone number so I can plan the date." The only number you had was the house number. You felt sicker knowing you were gonna have to give it to him. At least he wasn't asking for your house address yet anyway.

"Fine." The heat from the sun was making you dizzier and you gave Shawn a look again. His face contorted with worry. Sans looked at Shawn reading his face he understood there was something wrong from watching you two exchange looks.

"Lets hurry this up, Shawn if you could-"

"I knows. Its mys jobs anyways." You nodded to him and went to go sit in his car. You heard Shawn, although nervous, give Sans your house number. Sans stared at you worried and uncertain. He seemed to accept being near Shawn instead of you. They had work to do now anyway.

You sat in the passenger seat wondering how Shawn was gonna drive home with no gas and a hole in line. You needed your medicine right now though. You pulled your purse closer and fumbled with a needle and opening a new bottle of insulin from the pharmacy. You had to hold the needle up to the light to see what you were drawing out. Looking through the bottle you could still see Sans watching. A mild fascination on his face mixed with worry. After drawing the needle you put the bottle back and watched Sans from the car. He must have given Shawn the Monster Candy as he was bending over the rednecks heads trying to get there mouths open. San just kept staring at you.

You pulled your shirt up a little making sure Sans wasn't moving from his spot. Your stomach had small lumps over it from where you had to take the needles. The same lumps where hidden on your thighs and arms.

They were so ugly to look at.

Grotesque.

You had scars but you didn't find them ugly like you did the lumps. You looked up one more time to check on Sans. Sure enough Sans was still in the same spot but he was no longer looking at you but Shawn. That familiar look on his face like he was observing a cow, not yet ready for the slaughter, eating grass. You didn't think he would kill Shawn anytime soon but probably got kicks out of scaring the guy.

You looked back to your stomach and inserted the needle. It would take about fifteen minutes before you went back out there to help them.

As Shawn was getting the rednecks to eat the candy you noticed his mouth moving. He was clearly talking, but Sans mouth didn't need to move to talk. You couldn't read lips anyway but it was a little funny to you. Sans wasn't moving a lot except to occasional turn in your direction. You felt his eye light looking at you threw the window of the car. His smile giddy one moment then frowning as his attention was drawn back to Shawn. As the insulin was bringing your blood sugar down you wondered what you had just agreed too. You wonder what there conversation was about but the car seat was more comfortable than the ground outside and now that the sun wasn't beaming down on you you instinct to stay awake was being pulled from you.

With kid gloves on you began to fall asleep. Sans red eye light being the last thing you saw as you closed your eyes.

The red eye light following you into your dreams.


	7. A pleasant Talk

I've been kinda stressed out lately. I had this Car accident last month and NO BODY, SERIOUSLY NO BODY has gotten back to me about what im getting out of it. Insurances suck. The old lady totaled my car and the only thing i have heard is that shes 100% responsible, the amount my car was worth and that's it. I tend to be stressed as it is already with 12 hour work shifts Monday threw Friday. Makes it hard to call anybody about it. Anyways that my rambling about sucky life situations.

Story notes are as follows.

I thought about making a chapter from Shawn p.o.v but...

1\. Shawn's not as funny as my character, i think, so it would have been a... eeehhh chapter.

2\. Shawn despite haveing bravery as a second trait is a crier...

3\. I thought it would add more mystery to this chapter if literally no one knew what transpired between Shawn and Sans. Other than Sans scaring the shit out of him.

This chapter isn't as funny as the other chapters it takes a more serious tone to it. However it did allow me to actually start getting a little attached to Shawn as a character which i notice doesn't seem to happen like it should in a lot of stories. There people and there human(more or less) which means they have feelings and are going to make an impact on the characters. Whether you want them too or not.

question for the people who favored this: I labeled this story as horror but I feel it leans more towards comedy in a weird way. Should I change my label?

* * *

Dam

You couldn't believe you fell asleep. You opened your eye to Shawn humming a tune and...driving his car? You sat up in your seat, popping your back you relaxed into a more comfortable position.

"I had the weirdest dream."

Shawn looked at you both mildly curious and unusually nervous. "What?" Shawn had sweat on his brow his eyebrows pinching to the center of his forehead.

"Does Yours dreams has anys things tos does withs skeletons?"

...

"Why?"

It felt like all the noise in the world suddenly stopped. A slow dark chuckle behind you made you crane your neck slowly.

"Dreaming about me Sweetheart?" You forgot you were in the car and someone had put the seat belt on you. You automatically jumped forward but was yanked back by the seat belt.

Sans snorted in amusement by your carelessness.

"What the fuck is he doing here? Are you-have you lost your mind? Where are we even going?"

"T-takings yous homes."

"Like hell you are! I don't want him to know where I live!" You were yelling at him your nails digging into the seat beneath you. Shawn got a really nervous look on his face, one that screamed you were gonna knock his lights out and he knew it. You felt the car starting to slow down and green pine trees in the distance. The crackle of dirt and rock underneath the car tires alerting your sense to look around.

It was too late.

Only a few more feet and you'd be home.

In the driveway.

With Shawn and...Sans.

Your eyes went wide your heart nearly stopped as you saw the roof of the estate come into view. Even if you had Shawn turn around now you were sure Sans was memorizing whatever he could.

"I will never forgive you for this." You hissed to Shawn. The guilty look on his face couldn't even stab at how upset you were with him. First no groceries then he leads a possibly cannibalistic serial killer to your house...

"What the hell was going threw your brain?" Shawn flinched visible from you. Guilt completely written on his face but he stared at the road getting closer to your driveway.

"Heh, s'nots his fault I convinced him when you were asleep. S'ides I got a red tongue." You head snapped to Sans so fast even he jumped a little thinking you might have broken your neck from turning so fast.

"You. Shut. Up." You didn't know what you were gonna do about Sans now. Him learning where you lived changed everything. You could have skipped the date, or at least snuck out a window. Now he knew where you lived. Sneaking out a window or not showing up, he[d be right there in front of your door if you didn't show. Worse yet even if you went through the entire date he could still show up, even when you don't know about it. You could imagine him breaking a window and being all creepy just watching you sleep. If you were lucky Ghost would get the jump on him. Unless Sans decided Ghost would make a better snack...

You didn't want to think about it now.

You also didn't want to think what would happen if Sans didn't want to date you and changed his mind. His teeth didn't look sharp but you could still imagine him biting off someone's head with sheer force.

This couldn't be happening. Why would he even want to date someone of your size? He filled most of Shawn backseat and you barely covered his passenger side. Honestly you were malnourished enough as a child and your size never got the chance to catch up. You should be in a booster seat.

Even as you thought all this you were already in the driveway the familiar arch looming only a few feet ahead. 'Omnia mors aequat' never stood out so much to you as it had in your life. Your aunts translation in your rang in your head.

You heard a low whistle behind you and a skeletal hand grabbed your seat the hands finger tips closer to your eyes than you'd like. Sans leaned over close to your shoulder. "Nice place Sweetheart. A skeleton could really get laid to rest here."

You didn't miss Sans eye light staring at the iron archway. He didn't share weather he knew what it said or not but as you passed under it you felt a pull from him. His smile seemed darker as you passed the archway.

"I swear I will bury you in pieces if you don't stop." It didn't sound like a pun to you but for a moment you felt you had been really close. You wanted to scream loud enough to break your vocal cords. A slight tug at your hair possibly shattering the last of your sanity. Sans had twirled a lock of hair between his phalanges, stray strands getting caught in between where bone met bone. He was holding it up to his nose cavity and inhaling deeply.

Forget about watching you sleep he'd probably raid your pantie drawer.

You yanked your locks back from him a few strands caught in his fingers ripped leaving you with a light stinging on the head and a amused skeleton. You moved Shawn's rear-view mirror to an angle watching Sans as he began collecting the hair stuck to his bones. He brought it to his nose cavity, gave you a wink, and inhaled enough you could see the hair being pulled towards the hole in his face. You sneered and turned away while Sans knotted the hair and pocketed the strands.

Maybe you wouldn't have to worry about him sniffing you in your sleep, he clearly liked it more when you were awake.

The car came to a halt and Sans was automatically opening the car door. Once he was out he began reaching for yours.

A click noise filled the car. Your hand on the auto locks this time. Sans didn't look to pleased when he discovered he couldn't open the car door but you weren't even looking at him. You were looking at Shawn.

Shawn scrambled to reach for the locks and bolt out the car but it seemed you weren't the only one forgetting the seat belt. As you took off your seat belt Shawn was yanked back into his own seat by his. This was one of those rare times you didn't mind touching someone.

You grabbed his shirt and slammed him into his seat. You would've chocked him to death but you wanted answers. You placed a foot knee between his legs dangerously trying to avoid straddling him in the tight space his car wheel hitting your behind slightly. Even in this position Sans would be jealous. You hoped he was watching so you wouldn't have to kill Shawn, You could leave it to Sans later.

"Why?" Your shout held a screaming violence behind the word. You let your nails scrape the side of Shawn's necks sending terrified shivers down his spine.

"I's sorrys. I's knows it's wrongs, buts...he's...hims."

"Your trying to say what? That he's scary than me? Your suppose to take care of me remember? That's your job! Friends don't lead serial killers to there home Shawn!" You dug your nails into his neck leaving little marks on his neck.

"IM SORRYS! HES-" A shadow crosses over Shawn form. You both turn to look out his window to see Sans silhouette blocking the light from the evening sun, his red eye watching you both hard. His red eye smaller but not entirely blacked out like before was staring at Shawn. His silent threat not going unnoticed by either of you.

"He's gonnas kills mes. When's yous was sleepings he's mades its sures I's knows its." Shawn continued to stare at Sans as he spoke. You turned watching Shawn shiver below you. Shawn went stiff below you, frozen. You see the sweat trickle on his brow again, tiny shivers and goosebumps running on his neck where your hands are.

"What did he do?" You leaned in closer to whisper, your hair falling to block the view from the window even more.

You didn't want Sans to hear to hear the conversation.

"Remembers when's yous saids there's a's thief's who's takes yers purses?" Shawn's voice shook but did drip into a whisper like yours. His eyes still, unwavering, havn't left the skeleton.

"Shawn don't look at him. He gets a kick out of it, scaring you. Tell me, what the thief has to do with anything? Shawn, look at me."

Shawn turns to face you but his eyes stay locked to the window. Using one hand to hold Shawn down at the shoulder you use the other to block his line of sight. Shawn blinks at your hand but his pupils turn to look you in the eyes. His breathing becomes shallow but steady. You heard something hard hit the window. Keeping Shawn's vision blocked you turned to see Sans fully blacked out eye sockets his hands and face pressed hard against the window. The strange feeling of an approaching winter storm surrounding Sans. You give his a glare but ignore him as Shawn begins to struggle to see around your hand. You lock eyes back with Shawn, his cold steel meeting your and stopping his struggles.

"Shawn, tell me why you brought him here." Your voice was calmer now, pleading. You need to know he didn't just stab you in the back without a good reason.

"Magics. Its reals. He holds thes holes closeds with its." Shawn's eyes were hazy looking little streaks of water feel from the corners. He was scared. More afraid of what waited for him outside the car than he was of you.

He was unsure and afraid of what the world held in store for him and now you felt bad. He couldn't be brave enough to face Sans on his own and you had fallen asleep unable to help him. You should have known better than to leave him outside not with one but two possible homicidal monsters. You had left him alone to face one of mankind's greatest fears. You were angry cause you thought he had betrayed you, but really you betrayed him first.

You had always treated Shawn like a doormat for you to wipe your feet on and even now he stayed with you. Many others where he worked had left you, unable to put up with your negative and violent nature. It had become so bad you thought for sure they would simply lock you away and sell the house to some seedy stranger to get rid of it.

Shawn had come out of no where, for whatever reason he had stayed despite that and you, almost literally, fed him to the wolves. When had you become like the people in the city who would abandon someone in need? Maybe it wasn't the exact same thing but you should have known better to leave him alone outside the car together with Sans of all people.

You sat up away from him. His eyes holding back heavier tears now that trickled slowly down his face.

 _When had you become the monster?_

Shawn's lip trembled and a sob escaped him. Carefully you removed your self from him going to sit back in your seat calmly. Sans was still trying to peer threw the window at you both. His red eye light back staring closely at you. You simply stared ahead at the house ahead of you that your aunt left you. With all it's ruin, decay, disrepair and safety you once felt it no longer held the welcoming feel it once did.

"Shawn do you know what _Omnia mors aequat_ means?"

Even though Shawn's breathing had evened out he turned to look at you tears had stained this face now but they no longer flowed. "It's whats ons thes Arch's rights?"

"Yeah, My aunt used to walk me around the property and translate all of it for me. _Omnia mors aequat_ means; death makes all things equal. It's Latin. This driveway wasn't always a driveway."

Shawn turned to you to look at you fully now. Worry still on his face but he had never heard you speak so calmly before.

"Instead of a driveway it used to be a wide path so lots of people could visit for when family members died. My backyards not really a backyard at all. It's a graveyard of all my family members i had never met. I often wonder if they were like my dad or if they were like my aunt. In the end ill never really know but, there no point in thinking about the what if's anyway. There dead, and all things are equal between them now."

You turned to look at Shawn still stuck in his seat looking at you. Sans pressed against the glass looking impatient outside Shawn's door. You raised your hand wondering weather you should comfort Shawn but with Sans outside his door, you pulled it back to yourself. You didn't want Sans to target Shawn. You don't know what transpired outside the car when you slept. The only real reason Sans probably hadn't gone after Shawn was because he was close to you. You just couldn't figure out if it was because he was close physically or emotional that stopped Sans from killing him.

"You mentioned the thief earlier." You muttered under your breath. Sans was pulling away from Shawn's window now that you weren't on him. He began circling the car looking at the doors and locks. You almost felt like the lady locked in her car with a rabid dog outside it.

You should start calling Sans, Cujo.

Sans stood outside your door again his hand on the handle waiting for you to unlock it.

You turned away from him back to Shawn waiting for an answer to silent question neither of you wanted to say or acknowledge but needed too.

Slowly Shawn began to wipe his eyes and unbuckle his seat belt. "Hes says its was the thief's froms befores. Gods, Annette's, there's was so's much's bloods."

You stared at him to continue. You knew what he was trying to say but you needed to hear it anyway. Your heart was practically punching a hole threw your chest as Sans constantly pulled at the door handle next to you waiting for you to open it.

"He's dead's Annettes. Theys justs lefts his body's ins thes trunks withs thes gator's ladys." You took in a shallow breath. You hated the thief anger enough to harm him very badly, but enough to kill him... there's only one person you really wanted to kill and he was in jail.

"At the back of the house there's another path that leads to the graveyard outside. Above the door there's a sign that says; _Libera Te Ex Inferis_."

"Whats that's ones means?"

You ignore his question.

"Shawn, I don't know if I can or not but I will guard you from Sans with whatever strength I posses. Even if it means I actually have to go on a date with him. Just thought you should know."

"But's whats its means?" He was practically shouting out at you now tears beginning to return to his face.

"It means, _save your self from hell_."

You unlock the car door.

It swung open so fast.

The skeleton grabbed your arm and yanked you out.

You shoved him off twisting your arm away. You couldn't hear anything but your heart beat thumping loudly in your ears.

 _ **Thump-bumb**_

 _ **Thumb-bumb**_

 _ **Thumb-bumb**_

You kicked at Sans in the shin getting him to let go and you closed the car door behind you. You were moving around the car to get to Shawn but you didn't even know how you were doing it. You felt frozen in place your limbs moving on there own without you guiding them.

You leaned over and opened Shawn s door with ease. You couldn't hear the car door or sense Sans presence as he stared black sockets at you and Shawn.

His jealousy came off in waves towards you. What he had witnessed in the car between the two of you was making him lose his cool. His hands curled into fist.

As Shawn stepped out of the car to look at Sans he began shaking again. You turned to face the skeleton.

"I'm gonna make this very clear Sans." Sans blank look turning to you in a very forced smile.

"I have people who are important to me. Should I find out you have anything to do with them meeting an early demise." You began giggling chaotically.

The thought of Sans killing the people you thought actually deserved to live...

The thought of being left alone, for eternity with only bones for company.

The thought of your promises being ripped away from you.

You could scarcely envision how badly you knew your mind would snap from that.

"If you touch them, any of them. _**Memento Mori Sans**_."

Had you been a skeleton your eyes would have held the same dead pupil-less look that Sans held on his face. You entire body ready to set fire to the entire estate to prove your point.

Sans dark look was replaced briefly with a look of confusion.

"It means: _**Remember, you will die**_."

Sans red eye light came back on his face. His smile didn't get bigger but it was no longer fake.

"Heh, We'll see...Sweetheart." You smiled at this. He was challenging you and you were gonna crush him under the weight of his own ego.

"Hey buddy, remember what I said earlier about _**having a bad time**_?" Sans looked at Shawn behind you. Shawn took in a breath but didn't release shaking worse than he had in the car, his shoulders tense up.

You picked up a stick on the ground and quickly poked Shawn in the forehead. It snapped him out of what ever fear induced trauma Sans had stuck on him. He gave you a dazed look. You gave him an annoyed one back.

"Forget the skeleton and remember what I said! I'll help you. **_Libera Te Ex Inferis_**." Shawn's shoulders slumped and he let out a breath. Nodding slowly to you, worry still in his eyes he stepped a little closer head down.

Sans didn't look pleased but didn't say anything. The red light returning only faintly his fist still clenched. You were gonna have to use your brain very carefully to maintain a balance of sanity in the skeleton, or else.

"Glad you both...understand." You give Sans a look making sure he did. He wasn't sure what was said in the car apart from the yelling but he wasn't going to risk anything and grudgingly nodded his head.

"Good since I sure as hell don't trust Sans right now, i hope you packed a sleeping bag Shawn." Shawn's head jerked up from the ground.

"Whats?"

"Yeah, what?" Sans looked equally taken back.

"Like i'm letting you out of my sight while there's a homicidal skeleton walking around."

Sans eyes went back to emptiness. "Uh, Sweetheart, maybe we should uh talk about this?"

"Fuck you Sans. If your gonna threaten my friends, trick my friends, and kill purse thieves and stuff them in the back of a crocodile woman's car and think i'm just gonna sit here and be like 'oh well okay, that's fine.' You got another thing coming bone boy."

"S'not suppose to fucking tell her about the thief man!" Sans yelled frantically at Shawn.

"Shut it Sans. Shawn your gonna go in the house. Your Gonna call someone to help you with your car problem. Either have it fixed asap or get a rental. After that go home. Unless I call you, don't come back here for your own safety. Understand? Ill call you once a week to make sure your still breathing." You took a breather and rubbed your forehead. Shawn looked entirely relived. He didn't have to worry about the skeleton finding out where he lived. Even if it was a crowded apartment complex.

Sans began shuffling his feet around his face contorting to different faces getting angrier by the minute. Whatever he was thinking it was making him upset. His eye began to glow a sinister red and he began cackling.

" _Should've known, should've known_." He muttered to himself pulling on his empty eye socket harshly.

Sans was clearly unstable but it was at least a place you were somewhat familiar with. Socking him in the face wasn't gonna snap someone like him out of what ever thought was going threw his dark mind.

It would have to be something unexpected and surprising.

It was gonna be something you hated.

Sans pulled harder at his eye socket now than he did before and you approached him lightly. You stood just under him now. He didn't acknowledge you standing there in front of him. His eye light looking towards Shawn.

Gently you placed a hand on the side of his face and abruptly his eye light was on you. Neither of you moved you couldn't breath out of fear what you were about to do. This wasn't your greatest area of expertise. You knew it would stop him for the moment but there was a high chance he would return with a vengeance after words.

You promised to protect Shawn. You needed to stop making promises to yourself.

You gripped Sans lower mandible and brought it down so it was level with you. You just needed to get this over quickly. You wanted to turn away from the skeleton and never look back him again. Your lip sneered and uncomfortably you swallowed. You began to lean in towards his choppers.

All at once Sans held you by the waist pulling you towards him. You were expecting teeth to meet with your lips but it felt surprisingly soft. You pulled back hastily from him only to reveal one of Sans hands had found the back of your head. He was holding you in place bending you backwards now. You felt something wet probe at the entrance to your mouth. As an automatic response your legs came up between the skeletons legs.

Didn't do much good since there was nothing there. How did he expect to do anything with nothing there? On one hand this made you relived till you remembered he had a magical tongue poking at your lips. Did magic extend to other areas as well?

Ew.

His knees clamped down keeping you from moving your leg. His tongue probed harder at your mouth his teeth scraped against your lower lip but you only clenched your lower jaw harder.

The deal was **_no tongue_** and on the cheek. He was already getting more than he should.

You curled your knuckle and jabbed it in between Sans rib cage. With a sputter he flinched backwards letting go of your leg in the process. Your arm went up immediately to begin wiping away from where his 'lips' had been. Getting as much off as you could you pulled your sleeve back to see a pale red saliva glowing on your sleeve. You felt like your stomach dropped to the floor.

Coughing you stepped away from Sans. Despite him laying in some of the over grown bushes near your porch and rubbing his side he looked relaxed. His eye sockets were hazed over rubbing his sore spot like it was a trophy. A bright red tongue was out licking the area around his teeth. He let out a groan sitting up and looking at you. His smile not nearly as wide as normal more laid-back. His eye sockets still hazed over his red pupil looking you up and down.

"Deal was no tongue remember? Asshole." He stopped rubbing his sore spot and blinked at you. His smile widened the hazed sockets remained.

"Heh 'Sorry s'forgot."

He did it on purpose.


	8. Phone Calls and a Chase

Ramblings below:

Not gonna lie when someone choose to follow my story i get excited. In my head it's literally like: Wow, someone actually likes it. I'm so happy.

It makes me want to do more more anyway. So thanks to everyone who comments or reviews. keeps me going.

On another note this section is more action horror based. Proud of my self cause it was begging to feel like a comedy. Also found a nice way to transition between characters without it standing out to much.

My only biggest worry is I feel like i use the same words over and over. I need a better way to describe ones facial expression, especially Sans. Cause he's always smiling. So gotta work on that and loop holes. Seems to be my two biggest weakness.

I feel like horror tale papyrus is hard of hearing so...trying to work with it.

* * *

When you opened the door to the house you hoped to keep Sans out. You couldn't think of a good excuse besides telling him he wasn't allowed cause he was psychotic. You didn't imagine it going over very well.

"Annette's yous suppose to keeps these houses clean." Shawn ran a finger over the staircase banister a large chunk of dust stuck to his finger. He stuck his tongue out in disgust at it and tried to shake his finger free of the dirt.

"No I'm suppose to maintain the property, not clean. I'm not a maid." You take your purse and walk towards the kitchen empty the contents onto the counter. Sans following you looking around the house silently taking in the worn-out look. He seemed to admire it till he got to the kitchen. You had to admit besides the basement and roof it was the most in need of repair. Shawn followed you both inside while you placed your insulin in the fridge. You wondered for a moment weather it was still good from being outside so long in the heat but shrug it off and place it in anyways. The needles Sans watched as you placed them in a cabinet drawer. His cheeky smile from before had left and he seemed more interested in the house. He seemed calmer somehow... His eyes still a little hazy watched you move from section to section of the kitchen.

You were beginning to feel like Alice being watched by the Cheshire Cat.

A player in a game to be amused by when it failed.

Once you packed what little you had away you led Shawn to the house phone. First he called a taxi knowing his car would be out of commission for a while even with a repair man. You manged to lure Sans out of the room rather easily while Shawn made a call to a towing company that you hoped Sans would never learn the name of. You didn't want him stalking Shawn by tracking him by the company.

Sans seemed uninterested in what Shawn did since your kiss. So he followed you threw out the house. He seemed interested in the place and you felt, flattered. How long had it been since you were a child following your Aunt around the house admiring it old decorum?

You didn't take Sans very far. Shawn has finished his phone fairly quickly before you led Sans back to the sitting area with the only phone in the house.

"Okay, phone calls are made. Taxi is on its way for Shawn. So what to do with you Sans?" Sans smirked when you pointed to him his red eye taking on that hazy look again.

"I could think of a few things Sweetheart." A coughing noise made you and Sans seemed surprised to see Shawn sitting on a lounge chair. Sans blinked once, then twice before he seemed to remember Shawn had been there the entire time. Bashfully Shawn looked away from him much calmer now that he was inside and the skeleton wasn't fuming at him.

"Sans call whoever you need to as well to pick your bony ass up. I'm not housing skeletons unless they are six feet under the ground in the backyard." His name sounded strange to you coming out of your mouth. Sans seemed a little surprised and slowly his grin became cheeky and taunting.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

A bomb could have gone off next to the house and you would have ignored it. You kept staring at the cell phone in his hand. "You son of bitch, how long have you had that?" You yelled at him. They could have simply called a taxi on the road to pick her and Shawn up. Sans never needed to come home with you.

He really fucking planned it.

He never NEEDED to come with you.

"Heh, ya never asked Sweetheart."

"Asked? Why would I ask if you had a cellphone dammit! I wasn't even conscious for most of it."

"So I had to make sure you were okay."

"I was till you showed up on the road dammit." Sans almost looked hurt but seemed to dismiss it for his phone.

He knew you were aware he had planned this somehow. However, getting him to admit it was like trying to pull teeth from a shark. Sans was already holding the phone to his skull waiting for someone to pick up when you gave him both middle fingers up. He only smiled wider as he held up his free hand, index and middle finger sticking out. He brought the fingers to his mouth and stuck them inside. He sucked them inside and you were feeling confused as to what he was doing. He pulled the fingers out of his mouth a thick red glowing slime clung to them. He wiggled the lubricated fingers in your direction making a scissoring motion in your direction.

You thought for sure your blush matched the slime on his fingers, half of it from embarrassment and the other anger. You clenched your legs together from the innuendo a scream forming in the back of your throat but was cut off by a loud noise on the other side of Sans phone.

You couldn't hear what the voice said exactly but you hear enough noise to confirm someone was in fact on the other side of the phone.

"Sup, bro."

You didn't take Sans for a 'surfs up' type of dude. The word bro seemed like a common word coming from his mouth. The way he said didn't sound like slang for anything other than brother to you. However, the idea of this monster having a brother... You weren't sure what to think of it. It never even occurred to you he might actually have family. Friends sure there was a whole camp of monsters but family? Was it the same type of relationship as you and your brother or was there a cultural difference between the two species.

Sans noticed you no longer scowling at him and wiggled his fingers suggestively. You glared but kept your mouth shut trying to listen to his conversation. Unfortunately you couldn't make out what they were saying over the phone exactly. Loud enough to hear that he exists but not well enough to understand him. That was until later when Sans made some pun about being bone tired you were able to make out 'NO PUNS' on the other side. At least you might have something in common with his brother...

"Yeah bro, I'll give you the address. It's-"

"NNNOOOOO!" You practically tripped trying to tackle the phone away from Sans. All Sans had to do was stand up and keep his gross red slime covered hand extended out to keep you back from him. "I don't need more monsters showing up at my house. Get a Taxi instead!" The yelling was making your voice get hoarse.

"Heh, yeah bro?"

You could make out a 'who' and 'that' from his phone.

"Dat's my girlfriend bro...No, I said GIRLFRIEND not golf range." A loud exciting shriek came from his phone.

"No I'm not!" You wanted to make sure who ever was on the other side of the phone heard you. You didn't want who ever it was to think you were actually Sans girlfriend.

"Drop the phones Sans!" You started looking for something to throw besides Shawn. You thought you saw Ghost and considered throwing her at him but... you also pictured him opening his mouth and just swallowing her, fur and all. You didn't want to touch his weird ass saliva either. Then again you already got a little of it in your mouth from earlier.

You took the chance.

You slapped his hand away a little red smearing across your arm in the process. You made a leap for the phone and-

Gone.

You hand brushed air and you landed on your feet. Shawn was looking at you in horror confirming your suspicions. Sans was here one moment and literally gone the next. He didn't get up and walk out of the room he was just... not there.

Like he hadn't been there the entire time.

Except he had been. There was a red stain on your arm to prove it.

"Shawn... you uh didn't happen to see where Sans...uh..."

Shawn's face was stuck in a horrified expression his lower jaw refusing to close. He only managed a small squeak before he shook his head, no. "Shit." He had no idea where Sans went either.

Well one thing for sure that you learned out of this, even if you understand nothing about it, was that magic in fact did exist.

"We need to find him." Sans was probably still in the house somewhere.

"Whats whys? Hes gones."

"What? You think he'd just take his stuff and go? No, fucking way. He still here somewhere. Come on." You indicate to the doorway and stick your head into the hallway. If Sans could just, just...just poof away. It meant he could probably poof his way back.

You barely stepped out of the room when you heard the charms, loud and deep, of the doorbell ringing in the house. You and Shawn looked at one another.

"Errs, yous thinks its the monsters?"

You didn't really know if it was the guy Sans called. It would have taken a lot longer for someone to get from the reservation to the house under five minutes. Then again if Sans could teleport, poof, why couldn't the other monsters?"

You took a step towards the hallway. The floor boards let out quite groans as you stepped. You just needed to get to the end of the hallway and to the Parlor to reach the door. You clenched your fist together. Who did that skeleton think he was? Trying to scare you?

He was nothing compared to your father.

He may of had magic, and some mental issues, but Sans... he was a lot softer compared to daddy dearest. He had a conscious even if it was buried deep in that endless abyss of a skull he had.

You beat your father, so badly they had you locked up for so long because of it. You may not have finished the job as you should have but...

It didn't matter. You just needed to remember. Your the stronger one, monster or not. He could come after you with everything he had but in the end you would play predator, not prey.

" _You should be scared of me_." You didn't know if he could hear you but you figured it was more for you. Saying it out loud seemed to cement your determination. You crossed the hallway pivoting around a corner with Shawn following close behind you.

You reach the parlor easily.

The front door right in front of you.

You held your arm out reaching for the handle.

Your feet carried you across the floor.

Sans no where in sight.

A cold sweat dripped down you neck as you grasped the handle and pulled it open.

A bright light blinded you once again from a setting sun. The shadow of a man stood before you looking away from you.

He turned toward you.

"Hola senorita, I pick up, yes?"

The Hispanic taxi driver wasn't who you were looking for. His cab parked next to your beat up metal scrap car was still running. You must have made a face because the taxi driver took a step back from you.

"Yes, hellos. Yous hears fors mes." Shawn stepped up behind you on your side. You felt concerned since you still didn't know where Sans was. This might be Shawn's best chance to escape from the horror house.

"Shawn. You need to go."

"Whats buts Sans is stills-" "I know. But this is your best shot to escape." You practically throw Shawn out the door. He grabs your wrist as you push him out the door. You automatically slap him in the face as he lets go.

"Waits Annette's. Comes withs me's." He completely ignores the slap you delivered to him. His eyes are large and teary his lower lip trembling. He was begging you to go with him. He held his arms close to him but his hands were open palm up begging you to take his hands and go with him.

"I'm not leaving my Aunts house Shawn. You know that. Call me for that shopping trip once the house is skeleton free." You slam the door in his face. You swear to yourself. It was almost like he had a crush on you.

You stand on your tip toes to watch from the peep hole. Shawn still standing there holding his hands out like you were gonna take them. Slowly he closes his them making little fists. He holds his head towards the door glaring at it like it insulted his mother. The taxi driver standing there watching him scratches his head before speaking to him. You cant hear threw the door but you see Shawn nod his head and grudgingly pulls him self away from the door following the driver back to his taxi. You hope Shawn doesn't tell the driver where he lives till hes in the car, or better yet on the road.

"Heh, what a fucking joke he is." Just as you turn to hear Sans an arm shoots out past slamming it's self next to your head into the thick door. The arm blocks your route, dirty blue sleeve from his hoodie swings dangerously close to your face. Instead of backing up you dip down and under his arm before he can move his leg to block your path. You almost stumble over but catch yourself in time to swivel towards Sans. He's already off the door reaching for you again. You dodge his hand as it tries to grab you. You don't even notice that the red light of his sockets are gone again.

This time you do back up. Your stand between the stairs and the entrance to the kitchen. You figure if you go up the stairs he might be able to catch your ankle. The kitchen you knew better than Sans at least you might be able to grab a knife or make it to your backyard. Maybe both.

You were a little late trying to decide where to go and Sans manages to grab your arm. You sneer at him and try to pull away but his grip only tightens and he pulls you towards him. You manage to grab the stairwells banister to help anchor yourself to the ground better. Sans smiles becomes big and wide again his grip tightening on your wrist, harder. You could feel the bones getting pulled out from the sockets. He tugged a more trying to get you to let go of the banister.

You had to find a way to throw him off you somehow. He eases up on pulling you again getting ready to change direction of tugs when you let go of the banister. Sans expectantly let go causing you to fly in the wrong direction. He begins to reach for you again but you roll over out of his way kicking his arm in the process. You manage to get on your knees before Sans manages to grab an ankle this time.

You can't reach the banister this time too far out of your reach so you try to kick at his arm with your free foot. You fail rather badly as he starts to walk to the back of the parlor where spare rooms and storage was kept. As he drags you he is careful to make sure he doesn't walk too close to anything that you can grip onto. So you try to turn in his grip and dig your nails into the carpet. This still doesn't stop Sans as he tugs you towards the hallway.

Your nails begin to rip carpet when one of them manages to tear a hole threw it to touch stone. Your nail gets stuck in a crack and as Sans pulls you feel the nail getting ripped away from you. You scream and immediately let go of the floor. Your nail lodged into the crack in the stone, a small blood trail leads to your finger. Sans stops for a moment, the red in his eyes back for to observe the damage before it goes black again. His grip tightens and he continues to pull you down the hallway.

You couldn't let him take you to where ever he was trying to take you. Even missing your finger nail couldn't stop you from this. It felt like a long time since your nails had taken on such sever damage. Even if all your nails got ripped from there sockets it wasn't going to be enough to stop you.

This was your house.

As Sans turned the corner into the hallway you managed to grip the wall with your hands. Blood smears being left behind on the old wallpaper. You dug your free foot into the carpet and pulled your leg away from Sans grip. He must have been left off guard cause he paused for a moment. It was all you needed. You sat up getting the momentum you needed and gripped his hand around your foot forcibly peeling his phalanges off you. Sans didn't seem to happy with that and reached for your wrist instead. His eye sockets remained black but they were now narrowed into an unhappy anger at your refusal to just let whatever he was doing happen.

He pulled you up to your feet trying to ignore your struggle dragging your shoes across the carpet to try and hinder him. You weren't sure if this would work on skeletons since they had no muscle but you seen martial artist and wrestlers use it to get out of ones grip. You twisted you wrist around to the back of Sans hand his grip forced to release unable to hold on to her hand from the angle. As quickly as you were able to turn around Sans was just as close.

You had told your self before not to run away but you were at too much of a disadvantage not too. You thrust yourself forward dodging out of Sans reach again.

The kitchen door so close to you.

Something gripped your hair but you tugged away from it. You felt a stinging and knew Sans had managed to rip a chuck of hair out of your skull. A little of the blood began trickling down you neck but your hand manged to reach it's prize.

The door knob to the kitchen.

Your not sure how you managed to slam the door behind you. Sans had plenty of time even to make another grab for you but had failed to do so.

You reached across the counter to grab the sharpest knife you could only to land on the wooden block. All the knifes you used for cooking were missing from the holder. You yanked open a drawer in the kitchen only to discover the same thing.

He must have taken them from earlier.

You grabbed the only other thing you could cause some damage with.

A fucking fork.

You held up the shiny object in front of your face to see a reflection of something white behind you. Dammit why didn't the kitchen door have a lock on it. Sans stood there behind you the red in his eyes were back smaller than normal the hazy look strung across his face. He wasn't moving from the door as you held the fork out at him. Determined not to let him get any closer.

"Heh, you gonna fork me sweetheart. No need to make this a hairy situation." He dangled the chuck of hair he ripped from you in front of him. The red tongue came out to lick at the blood dangling from the hair. His eye never leaving you as he did so. The hand that wasn't holding a fork reached to the side grabbing a frying pan that you chucked at Sans head.

Sans dodged and looked surprised at the pan. He turned back around to face you only to see you already rushing out the door to the backyard.

He sighed deeply. He had told her before he wasn't worried about her running away. It wouldn't take him much effort before he caught up to her. Or Shawn for that matter. She had seemed to nudge it away but he wasn't blind to it. That asshole did have a crush on her. He watched from a crack in the door of the kitchen while he gathered the knifes up.

He needed to keep her safe.

From other monsters, and from Shawn.

He needed to make sure she understood that _she belonged to him_.

When she had ripped out her finger nail on the floor it had surprised him. He might have to protect her from herself too...

When he accidentally ripped out a section of her hair though... he needed to be more careful. Humans were physically weaker than monsters. When he was pulling her off the banister he was sure if he clenched his fist much harder he would break bones.

Maybe he needed to break some bones to get the idea into her head. If he had just broken her ankle she wouln't be running from him now.

Why was she running from him? He would make an excellent mate. Especially by human standards. Maybe not monster standards... he was too lazy for monster standards. He would definitely perform well...

He imagined what there first time would be like. Her spread out below him panting desperately for him while he plunged into her ruthlessly. The image caused a stirring in his shorts and he had to pull away from his fantasizing.

He didn't want to hurt her too much... Intercourse with a monster would already be painful enough on the first try. She was probably a virgin to boost. Since she never let anyone touch her he could assume she never had sex.

Even, If she did he would just have to track down the person who did do it with her. He was going to make sure there was no competition: past, future, or present.

He would treat her so well.


	9. A walk in the Garden

Why can't I use tab on fanfiction? I have to use space bar to get paragraphs in correctly. Making me OCD.

Im happy to announce this is more horror than most of my begging chapters. Honestly i thought those were more funny. Like a really bad cheesy horror movie that was designed to make you laugh instead of actually be afraid. Now its actually getting scary. There will still be comedy sure but, it's horror dammit. SCARE ME!

* * *

It seemed Sans was taking his time chasing after you. The moment he looked away you bolted out the kitchen door. You were sure he didn't follow you outside, at least not yet. You knew he was back there somewhere waiting. You had the advantage, knowing your backyard since you were small. Not counting the areas you weren't allowed in. Really, the only difference was the towering weeds and grass. Unfortunately the grass was flattening out behind you, leaving a trail of broken stems and a little blood. Even if you knew the yard Sans could track you by the grass alone.

On top of that your best weapon was a fucking fork.

You were trampling towards where your Aunts garden it's overgrowth had long since piled up over the fences. You almost didn't recognize it. The chicken wire had been bent and pushed around by the plants overrunning it and the wood that separated the area from the rest of the yards could crumble with a soft kick alone. It had seen better days, days that were in fact years ago. You didn't have a gardening shed but if you were lucky you might find one of your aunt tolls buried under the plant life, a shovel or pitchfork, in the very least a rotten tomato you could throw.

What you really needed was a plan but you were short on time. You couldn't beat Sans physically even in your rage. A big rock would probably break his bones but trying to carry it? It was out of the question. It would be too heavy and you needed to be agile.

You climbed over the chicken wire trying to find the path that used to lay there only to discover that it too was completely overgrown with vines and other overgrown plant life.

The back of your head throbbed in pain, a small hiss escaping your clenched teeth Sans had pulled out a good amount of hair. The area had swollen up from irritation but at least the bleeding stopped for now.

Why hasn't he attacked you sooner? Shawn most certainly had proven not to be a match against Sans consumed by his own fear in that matter. So it made no sense that he wouldn't try sooner. Sans may have disappeared with his cell phone, literally, but he had been in a positive mood before he attacked. What happened between the phone call and Shawn leaving?

Was it something his brother said on the phone? Did he trigger something in Sans to make him snap? If that was the case how do you get him back to normal? Or what if Sans had just been waiting for you to be alone and off guard? You weren't off guard but still...

How do you get Sans back to...less psycho? Kissing him wasn't going to work twice in a row and you really didn't want him sticking anything more in you than he already had. Thinking about his weird vibrant tongue, you felt a blush on your face catching yourself thinking about it.

At least his tongue didn't reminded you of a humans. You felt sick to your stomach thinking about how you lost your first kiss. You quickly slapped your self in the face hard.

You didn't want to remember that sick fuck.

You had more important things to do than remember that man. He was gone and wouldn't be out of prison for a long time.

None the less a tear fell from your face pitying yourself from the never ending nightmarish you experienced. You couldn't think about that now. You needed to focus on Sans.

As you shuffle threw the weeds and over grown vegetation thinking about your problem your foot catches a vine and you stumble forward tripping on some dry rot. It wouldn't have been too bad but the wood seemed infested with various crawlers ranging from earwigs, centipedes and even a spider or too. You covered your mouth to stop from screaming in disgust as the insects crawled on your pant leg, shaking your leg to get them off. They cling to the material and start getting frantic from all the movement as they try to cling and burrow deeper into the material forcing you to swipe them off with the back of your hand. This is why you hated going outdoors. You could handle spiders and the like in your house when they weren't touching you but not when there were actually on you.

You really hated getting caught off guard to boot. Sans was still your biggest concern and you weren't paying attention to the rest of your surroundings.

You heard something near the house.

Your heart began racing. It was pushing blood so fast that it was hard to hear the noise. You strained to hear it over your own heart beat.

Someone was calling from the house.

You took a breath and tried to slow down your heart rate to hear.

You held a gulp of air and turned your ear to the house.

A light sound gently brushed across your ear and a light breeze followed.

It was calling to you.

Sweetheart, Come out.

Sans, it was Sans and he was looking for you. He must be out in the yard now. You hadn't actually made a whole lot of ground and still only had the fork for a weapon. you needed to watch your step tripping again would be your biggest downfall right now...d-did you just make a pun? Shit the bone man was rubbing off on you.

You pictured that literally in your head and grimaced.

Dammit you don't have time for this. It would only be a few minutes before Sans noticed the flattened path of grass you made to get here.

Something white shot past the weeds near you. How did Sans get so close so fast? You listened again, he still sounded a good distance away.

You turned your head towards a pile of wood, something angry and white shot across the path jumping right into your face.

A blur of fur and claws digging into your pale flesh. You struggled with the monster it's tiny claws raking your face leaving think red slivers across your cheeks. It let out a low growl and a hiss as you got a hold of it's upper torso and pulled it away.

The creature looked up at you with it's cute pink nose and familiar eyes.

God. Dam. Cat.

You had forgotten Ghost assuming she was safe somewhere else hunting a rabbit, mouse, just something.

She looked up at you her fur raised, squirming to get out of your grasp. Her white fur stuck up at an odd angle and her claws remained extended. You pull her towards you chest trying to her to hold still and remain quite. Her fur tickled your nose and the smell of plants touched your nose.

You couldn't hear Sans now. You stayed low near the over grown vines looking for anything white or blue that stood out. Something shiny instead caught your eyes. It was wedged between an overgrown green pumpkin covered in spots and some sort of mutilated squash. It was a few paces back to where you think you heard Sans calling to you.

Whatever it is, it was larger than your fork, but you didn't know where Sans had gone and the garden wouldn't hide you forever.

Ghost squirmed in your hold.

You liked this cat you really did...

You needed that weapon to protect you or her though.

You snuggled the cat into your face and left a kiss on her unhappy forehead setting her down on the ground and letting her go. She scampered off between a pumpkin and overgrown cabbage.

The shovel wasn't to far behind you just a couple of steps. Staying low to the ground you carefully placed one foot in front of the other trying to remain quite. Every rustle of grass or scrape of dirt making you pause and listen. The metal was half buried by the pumpkin and squash juice was sliding down in from where some animal thought the squash would make a good meal. You pushed the pumpkin over and grabbed the little metal pulling it out from the vegetation.

It was a rusty trowel.

You brought it closer to your face for examination. It's blade one used for making small holes to put seeds into was now a dull, rusted bent blade. Not much better than your fork but at least more sturdy than your fork. It's wooden handle remained in tact despite the rusty screws holding it in place.

A twig snaps to your right and you grip the metal tight roughly pulling it closer to you. You pointed a the almost useless blade out in the direction the noise came from. The cute pink nose with white fur sat on the edge of some rocks looking at you from a crouching position in the dirt. You wondered how she never got her fur dirty... Ghost noticed you looking at her and cocked her head to the side. She turned around stalking out of the garden, stopping to look at you once as if to say 'follow me'. Her stance was predatory but far calmer than she had been before. The same was she looked at you in the kitchen when she wanted food and you blew her off when you refused to follow.

Well you were here now and you didn't have any real plans about where to go in particular. As long as it was away from Sans you had no problem following the cat, pocketing your fork in your sock. Trying to stay out of Sans sight, remain quite, maneuver through foliage, and not step on her white tail and become the challenge of evening. You were grateful she was white and stood out among the dark, unfortunately Sans would have an easy time spotting her too. You just hoped you'd see him first so he didn't attempt a late night snack on Ghost.

After tripping over some branches covered in thorns, muddying up your knee caps, and getting whipped in the face by a low hanging branch you were getting irritated at your cat. Hopefully if Sans was following you he would be having similar problems.

You thought for sure he would have found you by now, not that you were ungrateful he didn't.

But it was dark now, and you still hadn't seen white skull or blue coat from Sans.

You were having a hard time keeping track of Ghost even with her white fur. Turning around what you assumed was either a shrub or fallen dead tree, you manged to lose sight of Ghost and felt completely lost. You could figure out where the hell Ghost had led you. Faint outlines of different shades of darkness met your vision but nothing stood out. Just dark, dark, and darker. Crickets and other night life noises you were used to had gone dead. All that was left was the breeze shaking the grass together making you think of something or someone stalking you threw the grass.

A loud rustle had you turn immediately around, taking a step further back into the dark. You jumped as you felt something cold against your back. You almost screamed but nothing happened. You stuck your hand back and touched a rough cold surface. You were able to spread your fingers against before realizing it was a wall.

Why the hell had your cat been trying to lead you out here for a...Your fingers traced over some of the Latin your Aunt had you memorized. You couldn't see the letters but you remembered it none the less.

Nascentes morimur

Salve me, Fons Pietatis

You trace your hand over the letters and give a small prayer in it's translation. From the moment we are born we begin to die. save me, source of mercy.

You hadn't been allowed in side the family crypt when you were younger. It was strictly blood descendants burial ground only. Your aunt would have been buried here too except they never could find her body...

She would have wanted to be buried here, as did you and your brother as well. Only one of you would make it here, after all there would only be one of you to bury the other. A sad thought knowing one of you would be left out, almost. If he died first you would bury him here, you may not get buried properly on your death but you'd make sure to be in the catacombs anyway.

Right now, you needed to get inside however to live long enough to make it too that day. You just needed to get to the other side where the door should be located if memory served you correctly. You traced you hand over the detail of the crypt wall, feeling where you needed to go. Your hand fell there in the dark telling you that the wall ends and turns. You place your hand on the next wall feeling around occasional scraping against a vine or nearby bush. You hear a grumbling and stop to listen for the noise.

Your ear perks up at the sound.

You hear it below you.

It's only your stomach.

You place a hand over your gut trying to muffle the sound and resist the urge to let out a sigh of relief. It's only your hunger. You hadn't eaten since much earlier that day and a muffin wasn't going to last you. Food wasn't your top concern considering there was a psychotic, talking, walking, skeleton around somewhere. You were regretting leaving the house.

You turned the last corner and froze. Only a yard away from the entrance to the crypt stood something white.

It was too high off the ground to be your cat and was bobbing slowly in the distance. Occasional a red glow would make it self present.

His eye light scanning over the yard looking for you.

He was getting annoyed. He should have found her by now. He had noticed a grass trail earlier and followed it to a overrun garden. He should have been able to pick up on her smell and follow her or see another path, instead his sense were clouded bu something vaguely familiar but he couldn't put his finger bone on it.

There was something else out here with her though, he knew that. He could sense it. Whatever it was it was trying to hide her from him. His own urge to posses her was now over ridden to save her. Where had she gone? Was she hurt badly or d-dead?

He didn't want to think of the possibility. He would shred whatever was hiding her and force her back to the house. What happened after they got back inside...Sans had decided to ease up a bit. If she refused him he would keep her there in the house with him weather she liked it or not. either chain her somewhere or break her legs. If he could convince her to stay with him he could not only keep her safe but happy.

He needed her safe. Happy would have been a better outcome but safety came first.

There was also the whole diabetic thing. He didn't understand a lick of it. He needed to learn more about it as soon as he got back. He should have done that before ambushing her in the front entrance. How much medicine did she need? When did she need it? What happen if he gave her too much? He was going to take care of her needs he needed to learn about this...sickness of hers.

Right now he needed to find her.

He had been growing increasingly worried as time passed and no sign of her. Her sent had left the air and had been replaced with the familiar scent of corpses from Snowdin. It had to be a monster out here making that happen. What monster would dare hunt his own prey out here? Undyne would to piss him off. This did not smell like Undyne's fishy blue ass but more of a territorial mark made by something with fur. If any of the dogs from the refugee camp here they would be smart enough to back away, unless they were starving. No one was starving enough now to ever try to challenge Sans.

A snapping twig caused him to turn around. His red light shown with power locating the source of the noise. It was strange. He saw the broken twig and felt like this seemed familiar to him in some way. It was as if he seen a similar tactic before... Had he done something like this once before? He pulled on his eye socket getting irritated. He needed to find her. Fucking stupid trying to remember a stick.

 ** _CRREEEKKKKK_**

Sans spun on his heel in the opposite direction to see Annette forcing a large door open to some cement house. Sans was running in her direction. The sent of the monster from before was stronger there in the room she was entering. He screamed at her to stop but she was frantically trying to close the door behind her hearing Sans heading straight for her.

You don't know what had distracted Sans from heading in your direction but the moment he turned away you were shoving at the heavy door trying to push it open. It had let out a creaking noise you knew Sans would hear and stopped caring about weather he could hear you specifically or not. You heard him screaming at you to stop but of course you weren't going to listen. You manged to squeeze into a crack of the door frame. You turned back towards the door trying to get it too close but you felt it halt as it caught on something near your feet. You shoved and tried to kick out what it was but to no avail. Suddenly you were slammed backwards by an unseen force. The crypt door glowed a bright red was left fully open and exposed you to the outside. Your trowel flew out of your hand and hit an iron grate by a window.

Sans stood there, his fist clenched and red power coming from his socket stood there looking at your angrily.

You couldn't move.

* * *

MUHAHAHAH

What happens now?

not comedy.


	10. Ghost

I know i didn't update last week. I posted a non-horror story instead to see if anyone would like it... apparently horror seems to be more my thing, or it's just more popular. Not sure. If your interested in it go and check it out. It will update slower than this one cause im actually working on the kinks in it.

Also im not good with sad scenes... there just not sad enough cause i never make my characters feel attached in the beginning. Ill be working on it.

* * *

"Heh, come on, Sweetheart." Sans looked pissed his red eye staring into your very soul. He took a step towards the crypt his arm outstretched.

He was gonna grab you and you couldn't move. Just for a moment you felt fear grab you. Like a deer in the headlights you couldn't react.

Something white and fuzzy shot out from Sans side. It tried to maul Sans arm, clutching it, roughly. Sans, surprised seemed unaffected by the fuzz ball. Using his free arm he grabbed the back of the creature shaking it off his arm before tossing it across to the crypt wall. It hit with a hard thunk and dropped to the floor. Your heads turns to see Ghost lying on her side, her back towards you. Your body feels cold.

"Ghost?" You don't notice the shaking in your voice. The coldness covering your body and tears begging to form at the corner of your eyes. Ghost lays on the floor quietly not even a scornful mewl from her.

"Sweetheart?" Sans voice sounded more impatient than anything.

Your fear was gone along with most of your emotions. You stood slowly and crossed the dirty stone floor to Ghost.

Sans tried to take a step towards you but stopped at the doorway to the crypt. It hadn't been there a moment ago but the feeling of another monster was there, in the crypt with her.

He couldn't get threw the doorway. It not that he couldn't fit but he could feel something in his path. It felt familiar, like the barrier on the mountain, this one was smaller and weaker than that one but even so he could not break threw it. Even if he had more monsters with him it would have held against them.

"Sweetheart, you have to get out of there now!" Sans yelled at you but you ignored him. Your body hunched over the cat carefully. Your hand gliding lightly over the cats fur. It didn't react in anyway. Small mutterings came from you that Sans could barely pick up. Ghost, okay?, please? Her voice croaked and shook Sans out of his possessive pull. Was she okay? It was just a crazy cat right?

"Sweetheart?" You didn't react to him in anyway.

You couldn't react at all.

Ever since your brother left the cat stayed with you. Always demanding things from you and leaving dead mice in you bed or shoes. One night when the loneliness was winning against you Ghost had managed to snap you out of it. You had been digging your own nails into your arms to get you to stop thinking about your family, to try and forget. You spent an hour on the rock floor of your room till the cat found you. At first she just nudged you with her face and you ignored her. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She meowed at you till you finally stopped clawing yourself. She climbed into your lap not minding the blood on you and began purring. You pet her and cuddled her that night even with the blood soaking into her white fur. When you finally calmed down she left you lap and begged for food instead. For once you didn't regret feeding her.

Now, she lay here on a cold stone floor. Still like the rock beneath her. No begging for food or to be let outside.

You felt like you were falling threw a dark tunnel that you couldn't see the bottom of. It was cold and it seeped into your bones. You picked up Ghost and cradled her to your chest. Sans was still yelling behind you, but you could no longer hear him.

You needed to take her into the crypt. She would have liked being here, lots of mice.

The crypt had a spiral staircase of cement that led deep under the house and yard. It's rocky path had narrow steps that crumbled in small pieces under your feet. You slid down a part that had worn away. You wished you had a lighter instead of a fork or trowel to ignite one of the small torches. It was terribly dark. The walls echoed Sans voice his panicked worry slipping past you, despite the desperation laced in his voice it sounded like an animal trying to chew it's leg off to get out of a trap. You feel a bit of joy for his tortured desperation, for whatever reason he could not follow you and it brought you a small pleasure. It faded as fast at it had come, numb again. You continued petting Ghost fur as if she could still your touch. A tear breaking out of frozen feeling dripped down your cheek.

"You dumb, dumb cat. You should have left me." You whisper into her fur as you reach the last step. Your feet stepped in a low layer of water. Maybe Ghost wouldn't have liked it as much as you thought.

You use your petting arm to try and maneuver threw the dark but you simply didn't know where you were going. You tripped and landed on something hard. Your hand presses over something large and cement. You can only assume it's a low wall or, a stone coffin. You don't care either way.

You lay Ghost on it and lay next to her. It's cold but you can feel the numbness wearing off as more tears find there way down you face. You pull her body close to your self trying to keep her warm a bit longer. You let out a loud mournful scream that echoed off the walls.

Sans could hear her cry's from outside. His senses trying to pick up whatever he could to know she was safe. He didn't intend to kill the cat. He was just tired of her running from him.

He shouldn't have chased her, he knew that now but...he just wanted her safe. Her sounds of heart break shook him to the bone. He would get you another cat if he thought it would help. Hell he'd get you a hundred if it would help. Maybe he could get a monster cat for her? Nope, the idea of anybody above animal intelligence cuddling her pissed him off.

It was getting late and even though he could still sense something inhuman nearby it wasn't going after her for one reason or another. His brother would be here soon looking to pick him up. He had no intention of going but he wasn't going to let Pap worry about him. He's stay here all night waiting for her to come back up to him.

She would be pissed off at him, but at least it was just an animal. She be even angrier when he killed that Victor guy she mentioned earlier.

A bright light shined near the house. Someone was pulling up into the driveway. Sans looked back at the crypt where your crying had turned into gentle sobbing. He would be back for her.

Right now there was a guest he needed to greet.

The cement beneath you was hard and uncomfortable but you were used to uncomfortable. You wern't used to being this alone though. No Shawn, no Victor, no Ghost.

You let out another sob. You thought that after all the hell your father put you threw you didn't have any more tears. You sobbed hard again. Your arms began shaking again. You could no longer tell if it was your crying that caused the shaking or if it was your blood sugar.

A small giggle escaped you. There was a good chance you were gonna let yourself die down here.

Something light blue walked by out of the corner of your eye. It dissipate behind a wall as you stood up to follow it. Maybe a trick of your mind but you thought it looked like Ghost for a moment. You followed it around the corner. A light illuminating around the area it went. Every time you turned a corner it was just out of sight again. You turned another corner this time met with a warn glow of torches on the wall. Empty crypt holes on the wall and a low layer of dirty crypt water met your vision. Who had lit the torch?

"Hello?" You called out into the room dried tears cracked on your face. You reached for the torch and pulled it off the wall.

Something touched your foot and before you knew it, you punted a rat across the room.

Ugh, Disgusting vermin. You muttered under your breath about filthy there were.

"Perhaps, but tasty when your hungry enough." You turned shocked by the cool tones of the voice. A woman with shocking eyes sat atop a empty crypt shelf uncomfortably. Her long black hair hovering only an inch above the water. Her high cheek bones stood out to points while any fat on her face that may have once made her beautiful were gone, leaving gaunt features. She looked like she was either a ghoul or had been the victim of cancer for ten years. She looked up at you and a wide meaningful smile stretched across her face.

A unique smile even with her gaunt features you knew that smile.

"Aunt Mel?" Your lip trembled.

The very woman who had always treated you and your brother with kindness stood there before you. The same aunt you thought dead, and the same aunt who left you the house in her will.

"Hello little tomato." You dropped the torch into the dirty water when she used your nickname, and the room was filled with darkness again. It didn't matter you already knew where she was standing and you reached for her. Your arms wrapped around her clinging to her clothes that always smelled like moth balls now smelled like wet dog. You almost didn't believe it when you touched actual flesh. She was real, not just some hallucination.

"Sshh, Ssssshh, ssshhh. I missed you too."

You almost couldn't see threw your tears but you noticed a light blue glow coming from her. The longer you stood there the brighter she seemed to glow, soon the room glowed a bright blue. An ethereal blue showing the room in it's color. It held such a peaceful color about it.

"Aunt Mel, why are you glowing?" You pulled away from the woman. She looked like your aunt but she definitely had a different aura about her. She seemed colder, not just in her touch but her smile seemed distant and her eyes dead.

"It's all right, Annette. Things will be better soon."

"What are you talking about?" You pulled away from her. She sensed your hesitance but let you back up. She kept your hands in hers as you tried to slip further from her.

"Your lonesomeness, little tomato. I did what i could when you needed me. There was only so much I could do for you down here." She bowed her head gently running her own fingers over your hands.

"Down here? Why didn't you come out? No one knew where you went." You were starting to panic. Why was your aunt down here around the corpses of your long forgotten family members?

"Shh, tomato. I could not leave here. Not in this form anyway."

"This form?"

"Yes, you've been calling me...ironically, Ghost for the past ten or so years. Cat's life spans shouldn't even be this long. Didn't you notice I've hadn't aged?"

The cat? Your aunt had been your cat? "How?"

"Tomato. This is... not a pleasant story for you to hear, but hear it you must." She pulled you closer to her and embraced you. Her body was different, more frail, sickly. The way she held you spoke to so many of your memories you couldn't stop silent tears from dripping down your face. She held you just like she always had, one hand behind your head and the other around your shoulders. Her fingers gently rubbing the back of your skull affectionately.

She pulled you into her lap as if she could keep you warm from the darkness around you.

"It began with a hole in the mountain..."

Sans couldn't believe what he was seeing. A black car pulled into Annette's driveway. A tall man with cold eyes like Annett's stepped out of the car, followed by his brother, Papyrus.

"BROTHER! I HAD NO IDEA YOU'R GIRLFRIEND ALSO KNOWS MY NEW FRIEND! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Papyrus had to pull himself from the strangers car his size had filled the entire backseat of the mans vehicle.

Sans wasn't sure who this man was and didn't like that he was here, AND knew his brother somehow.

"Heh, who's your friend bro? He seems...cold." The man held him in a frozen gaze he couldn't place. He was getting the feeling this man did not like him in the least.

"HE IS THE COOLEST HUMAN I HAVE EVER MET SO FAR! HIS NAME IS VICTOR, AND HE HAS GIVEN ME A RIDE HERE TO PICK YOU UP!"

Victor... This mans name was Victor. Sans had to hold back a smile. This was the man, Annette had spoken so fondly of. He may have just killed her cat, but he's be dammed if he was going to let this man be the guy who comforted her.

"Heh, cool huh? I like how he's totally ice-olated." Sans gave Victor his infamous black holed stare. Instead of him panicking his eyes narrowed sending Sans a silent warning. If he couldn't scare him off there were plenty of other ways he could get rid of an ice-prick.

"NO SANS! HE IS MY FRIEND!" Papyrus already knew what he was up too. Why wouldn't he? Didn't matter he had killed plenty of humans without letting his brother find out about it. He'd just have to patient with this one.

"Heh, so human... how did you know my bro?"

Victor turned to him analyzing him, quietly. It felt like forever before he said anything.

"Met him on the road." Victor finally spoke it surprised Sans his voice held a dark tone to it. Something about it...familiar.

"Heh, okay buddy. So, how'd you get here?" Victor turned to him. A rather devious smile stretched across his face.

"Got a call from a...friend of mine. He told me there was a skeleton hanging out with Annette and I should investigate. So, skeleton, I have some questions for you now if you don't mind."

"Heh, sure thing buddy. I have some more for you too." Sans figured he might as well give some answers to him, he wasn't gonna live much longer anyway.

"Good. In that case-" Sans was suddenly pulled back by an invisible force his back sliding across the yard. Papyrus surprised rushed over to him yelling him at him if he was okay. Sans wasn't paying attention to him as Victor held his hand out in front of him a blue vibe rolling off of him in waves.

A mage. Victor was a mage. Sans couldn't move, the blue magic holding him in place. Victor moved closer to him and bowed so he could stare right in his face. "Where is my sister? Bone man?"

...

...

Sister?


	11. Aunt Crooks

ugh, Im evil. I wanted to wait a while before I posted this one. Mostly to see if i could get ahead...which apparently I can't. Too much work lately. Don't get a factory job if you can help it, seriously energy draining. good pay though...I was trying to write between breaks but it was mostly for the snake pit. Im trying a slightly different method of writing with that one where i go back and re-read everything. I don't really do that with this one. Unless i get worried about a loop hole. Anyways Im going on vacation next month so I have no idea when the next update will be. If my vacation is boring i may be able to write more down on my down time, if not... sorry. It may be a while before I update.

* * *

Sans was having a hard time understanding what was happening to him. A man calming to be Victor, whom he thought was some ex-boyfriend of Annette's, who actually turned out to be her brother and was a magic wielding mage.

"Heh, didn't realize you wanted me to SPELL the beans."

Sans felt a tug on his soul as he was flung at the houses back porch. He hit the wood with a thunk breaking the wooden rails on impact. His feet caught in the bushes in front of him.

"SSAAANNNSSS!" Papyrus had rushed between him and Victor. His orange magic spiraling bones between him and Victor, cutting off any quick routes between the two. Victor forced to stop in his tracks skidded near the wall of orange bones that split up from the earth.

Sans could hear Victor muttering curses under his breath before he turned to Papyrus.

"Papyrus, if you won't stop your brother I sure as hell will. Don't make me hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." Sans could hear Victors voice wavering. It helped to settle his nerves somewhat that Papyrus had been with a mage that meant him no harm. Victor did not wish to hurt his brother but how far till Victor snapped and changed his mind?

"PLEASE, I KNOW THIS SEEMS BAD BUT MY BROTHER IS NOT AS FOOLISH AS HE SEEMS, EVEN IF HE MAKES TERRIBLE PUNS!"

Victor lowered his hand wielding the blue magic around his fist, his eyes never leaving Sans.

"Heh, can I get a HAND, buddy? Or do you need to 'work your MAGIC'?" Victor opens his mouth to say something but Papyrus beats him to it.

"SANS I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON BUT WE ARE ON THE SURFACE, YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE MAKING FRIENDSHIPS WITH THE HUMANS! I HAVE MADE ONE WITH VICTOR AND I EXPECT YOU TO MAKE FRIENDSHIPS WITH HIM AS WELL. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE FIGHTING EACH OTHER, BUT YOU ARE STILL MAKING PUNS THAT MAY LEAD TO BEING MORE HARMFUL TO OTHERS AND THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE."

"Heh, sorry bro." If what the man said about being Annette's brother is true he was going to have to make a good impression. So far he seemed to have a lot in common with Annette, a little too much in common. It would be easier with Papyrus there anyway. He could cont on him to bail him out if anything SPELLed more trouble. At best Papyrus could ease the transition over and explain calmly to Victor that Sans was just trying to date his sister...

He would have to rethink that last part...

"Hey, uh buddy." Sans turned to see Victor standing behind Papyrus orange magic. Victor narrowed his eyes to Sans un-thrilled with the idea of talking to him, but he released his hand and the magic was gone.

"I know I see RED a lot but it's good to see you looking less BLUE."

Victor stared at him, a similar stare like Annette's.

"Is that suppose to a joke?" A lot like Annette. Victor gaze remained on Sans, not even a flinch.

"SANS NO PUNS."

Papyrus yanked his own arm back and the orange bones in the ground disappear. Victor already walking towards them, his eye unwavering, mistrustful.

"Sorry bro. Must have landed on my PUNY BONE."

"SANS I EXPECT YOU TO BEHAVE YOURSELF IN FRONT OF MY NEW FRIEND, VICTOR, WHO GENEROUSLY GAVE ME A RIDE HERE. NOW, WHERE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND THAT YOU TOLD ME ABOUT?"

Sans felt a cold shiver run up his spine and sweat on his forehead as Victor looked him up and down a look of disgust that he's never seen on even Annette's face. "he heh heh..., feeling a little GRAVE right now."

"SANS WERE ON THE SURFACE. NO MORE OF THAT STUFF." Papyrus looked a little taken back and was examining Victor out of the corner of his eye socket checking for any reaction that may prove fatal for himself or Sans.

"Where is my sister? I won't ask again."

"Relax Buddy, she's fine. Just visiting some relatives...about six feet under."

"If she's dead i'm dusting you."

"WHA-" "Buddy, relax. Of corpse you can go see her. She's still kicking." Papyrus stood between the two still feeling very confused watching the two of them banter back and forth leaving him out of the conversation. He was starting to feel lonely.

Victor's magic swarmed around him again. Papyrus's hand landed on Victor's shoulder making him look at him and his eyes relaxed a little under the skeletons stare, Victor sighed dismissing his blue glow. Sans stared hard at Victor, for a moment he thought he saw a blush but it was too hard to see in the dark for that.

"Lead me to her, bone boy." Definitely related to Annette. Despite the magic Victor had used on him, he was starting to like Victor, even if Victor didn't like him back. Annette's chosen nickname was the same one he seemed to pick up and he was liking the nickname. They must have been close sibling if they were both coming up with the same nickname. The resemblance between the two was also uncanny. If he managed to stuff Victor into a dress, his the guys broad shoulders or something...easily mistaken him for a taller lankier version of Annette.

Sans shrugged his shoulders, pulled himself out of the bushes and led them back from where he left Annette. Sans began feeling around trying to sense Annette's soul nearby but as he drew closer he began sweating harder. He wasn't sweating harder because he possible had a mage behind him that would kill him if harm fell to his sister, but he was sweating because he could no longer feel Annette.

This is where he left her in the catacombs.

He couldn't hear, or sense her.

Even worse, the barrier from before was gone.

Sans turned back to Victor about to try and explain that his sister was now missing, but the look on Victors face felt like someone had tied a know in his stomach. Victor looked like he had seen death lean down and kiss him, his eyes never leaving the catacombs.

"Tell me, my sister didn't go down there."

"Well..." Victors face turned frenzied. He screamed out a 'Fuck' before making a beeline for the house. Sans didn't have to say anything to Papyrus to know to follow Victor. Sans let Papyrus lead the way his bro's height making it easier to travel threw the thick and tall grass.

When they reached the house again the kitchen lights were on the the door open. Sans wasn't sure about the door but he knew no one had left the light on when he left the house. Annette was too busy running from him, and he didn't care about the lights.

Victor jumped the two steps and flew into the house. Papyrus and himself followed him revealing a trail of rooms where the lights were left on until the trail finally ended in a sort of living room with a few bookcases and a roaring fire in the Corner.

Sans looked around trying to find a sign of Annette. A few sofas facing each other and a dusted off coffee table between the two didn't leave many clues besides the table being recently dusted. It wasn't anything more that told him someone was here since the roaring fire in the fireplace was blazing newly as well. 'Fas est ab hoste doceri' written above the stone mantle. A large painted portrait of a woman with the icy eyes he had ever seen stated down at him. A small gold plate below the painting that Sans leaned into to try and read the small lettering-

"One should learn from ones enemies."

Sans turned to see Annette standing there holding a metal tray with two cups of something warm and steam rising from it. The sugar bowl next to them gave way that it was most likely tea. Sans eye lights zoomed on Annette's face.

Something was horribly wrong. Her eyes seemed sunken in and a cold cruel feeling came from her eyes.

"Above the fireplace. Truly words of wisdom from a long forgotten time." Sans felt baffled besides the way her eyes held such a cold feeling her voice seemed to match.

"Annette?" A growing concern in his stomach rose up when he couldn't see the fierce beast in her pupils. That warmth he wanted for himself was gone. Something cruel and wicked was laying under her skin now.

"WOWIE, IT IS SO NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU HUMAN. YOU MUST BE-"

"Papyrus stay away from her." Victor held back Papyrus from joyfully going to hug Annette.

"Oh, Victor I thought I sensed you. I wasn't entirely sure but I'm glad i brought you tea anyway." Annette gracefully moved across the floor setting the tray down on the dusted table.

Just as she began to sit down on the couch Victor was there clutching her arm roughly. "Get out" Victors voice sounded almost like an angry dog a undertone of a snarl threatening to surface.

"WHA- BUT SHE JUST GOT HERE."

"I hate to agree with the skeleton but he's right dear. I just got here, and I'm not going anywhere till I get what I want." Annette spoke as if she were speaking to Victor but her head looked to Sans as she finished her sentence.

"Who are you?" The words left Sans mouth before he could realize he was saying it out loud.

Annette's eyes narrowed in his direction. Her eyes spoke to him in a familiar way, not Annette's way but from something he had seen before he was freed from the underground. A disgust on her face, like she had stepped on a worm and was trying to scrap it off the bottom of her shoe.

"Her names Melissa Crooks. She is my...and Annette's Aunt." Victor looked to Sans a far more approving look on his face than when they first met. Sans turned to look at the woman on the couch again. She looked like Annette almost a twin besides that look of disgust on her face.

"I'd say mAGE before beauty but... you look kinda young to be an aunt." Sans pun was surprising ignored even by Papyrus as Victor gripped the woman's arm even harder. "Get out."

The woman stood up from the couch and turned towards him. "Then give me what I want. That's all I ask."

"NO. It's not for you to have." Victor was yelling behind clenched teeth you could see some of the spittle splash from the side of his mouth. If victor was close to Annette he would have no problem in tag-teaming with him to throw this woman out. Victor might even put in a good word with his sister for him.

"Hey, lady. He said, get out. Do you want to have a bad time?" Sans let his magic flare out to emphasize his point. Victor's muscles became tense and his eyelids narrowed at Sans, a silent warning to stay out of it. Sans wasn't sure about his warning but the woman didn't even flinch she even almost, smiled.

"Oh, go ahead Sans. You'd make my day. Try to beat me up till i'm nothing more than a meal for you and your brother, again." Melissa hissed out to him not even a spark of fear on her face. She twisted her arm around grabbing Victor and tossing him over the couch. Sans made to go for her but Victor pushed him back again with his blue magic.

Melissa stood in the center of the room a mocking smile on her face. "Tsk, tsk boy. Did you forget your sister strength?"

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS...IS VERY...CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT IS HAPPENING."

Victor used the couch to help pull him self off the ground. "That." He was pointing towards sans above the mantle. Sans turned back to the portrait of the familiar woman. The gold plate below it. He leaned into it to read more easily. The woman's name caught his attention easily: _Melissa Crooks_. Below it listed a date but the date had ended about eight years ago.

This woman was **dead**.

"I was so happy to see your sister kept my portrait up Victor, darling. It truly warmed my **SPIRIT** , but Tell me skeleton, do you remember me?"

Sans turned back to look at her. Was he suppose to know her? She did seem familiar but he was having a hard time putting a finger on it. She even told a pun, why would he forget someone who had good taste in jokes?

"I REMEMBER." Papyrus stood staring at the painting above his head. "SHE DIDN'T WANT TO TRY ANY OF THE PUZZLES IN THE UNDERGROUND. IT WAS VERY STRANGE TO SEE SOMEONE WHO LOOKED SO HEALTHY DOWN THERE. SHE REFUSED MY SPAGHETTI TOO, BUT THEN SHE TRIED TO RUN. SANS WENT AFTER HER."

"That's right, and do you remember what happened after words?" Melissa's Icy glare now on Papyrus. He looked away from her unable to keep eye contact. Sans knew what that was he rarely made it unless he felt shame.

He was remembering it now too. He had chased a lot of people in the underground but the only time when Papyrus made that face was when he not only killed them, but tortured them. His mind was fuzzy from it but he could remember the adrenaline pumping him up as he chased her past trees till she fell down. Her screams woke something primal in him and he had hacked her legs off. The woman had not only insulted Papyrus but had been blatantly rude to him. Sans believed she needed to be taught manners. He healed up her legs before he put her in the shed next to the house.

It took her a week to die. Papyrus found her hanging upside down in the shed being drained of her blood.

Papyrus hadn't been happy with the torture but was happy to have more ingredients for his spaghetti.

A rumble from Sans got everyone attention as he began to bust out laughing. "HA, She a former GHOST of herself."

"Exactly." Victor dusted himself off from the couch. "Aunt Crooks has been holding a grudge for a while now."

"Hardly boy. I simply believe in 'Omnia mors aequat'. I want the playing field equalized." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Not, in my sister's body you won't. Get out. I'm getting tired of telling you." Victor met her glare with one of his own.

"I didn't even want her body, boy. She has strength but no magic, not like you. The only real benefit i get out of it is that if Sans wants your sister alive...and well he can't touch me. Bet the monster hasn't told you how badly he wants to stick his dick in your sister yet has he? I've been watching from that ratty cat body for a while."

"Out of my sister body!" Victors roared out and blue magic encircled her throwing her across the room. She smashed into a bookcase and fell to the floor in a heap. Hysterical laughing slipped from her mouth as she began to rise off the floor.

"Do it again boy, your sister has had one hell of a night. I wonder how much more she can take? Come on boy. Give me your body instead, or at least kill Sans and I'll let your sister go."

Sans felt the wind get knocked out of him, like he couldn't breath. Annette's Aunt, somehow a ghost was possessing Annette's body, plus she wanted him dead. He was used to people wanting him dead and then he handle it by killing them. Now, how did he get rid of Annette's aunt and get Annette back? Apparently if he offed himself she let her go, but then there was also Victors body. Annette would be pissed at him if he somehow helped in that way. He doubt she would ever forgive him for killing Victor in some way if they really were that close. He would have a hard time forgiving anyone that dusted Papyrus too.

"Aunt Crooks-" Victor laughed out loud it felt like the room was echoing about the area. Melissa stood there stunned, unsure about what he was laughing at.

"Boy, what are-"

"Stupid, your so stupid Aunt Crooks. My sister loves you to death, almost literally in this case, but your underestimating her so much. You always did cause she didn't show any signs of magic. But hey she did have magic. Human specific magic that ran in our family for generations, she just the only one who's been able to activate it. It's so funny. You didn't even notice but neither did she. No one but me."

"Hm, rude boy do you- What are you doing?"

Victor picked up the tea cup that his aunt had placed on the table and smashed it on the cement mantle. Sharp shards of the ceramic littered the floor. Victor picked up a large piece that could probably cut into the skin to draw blood but that would be about it.

"Ha, gonna try to hurt me with that boy." Aunt crook leaned down pulling a fork out of her sock and holding it to her neck. Sans felt his body freeze. This bitch was gonna kill Annette, her niece, just for revenge and Victor was practically helping the situation. Papyrus stood in the corner looking back and forth not sure if he should stop Annette risking her life with the fork or stop Victor from doing something with the broken tea cup.

"Pft, I have no intention of hurting my sister, Aunt Crooks. I know you well enough you don't really want to hurt her either. There was more than one reason why you left her the house after all. All that guilt built up inside you. You could have saved her from out father but you didn't instead you left her there under his beatings and rape till she no longer stand another persons touch. It took us forever to get better and in the end she's still recovering."

Sans stiffened his posture a tingling on his bones. Annette was raped? T-that couldn't be.

A sniffle came from Melissa, shaky breath leaving her. "I-I know. But, she'll be fine. She's always been fine."

"Shes never been fine!" Victors face turned red his muscles tightened on his face.

Melissa shook her head. "Doesn't matter now. I can't fix the past, but I can fix the future. Help me kill Sans. It would be terrible for her if she actually fell for him."

"I'm willing to take that risk." Sans didn't have ear but he couldn't believe what Victor just said. He was going to give him a chance.

"Don't think I approve or anything bone boy. It's my sister choice not mine, and not my aunts." Victors eyes threw daggers at Sans erasing any ideas of possibly calling him bro or brother in the future.

"Ugh, stupid boy. It would be so much easier this way."

"It time for you to leave Aunt Crooks. Last warning."

Melissa only giggled a little and shook her head her mocking smile back on her face.

"So be it." Victor raised his sharpened ceramic piece and drove it into his wrist. Melissa suddenly let out a surprised choke as Victor took the piece and continued to stab himself with it, blood running down his arms and soaking into his clothes. Victor fell to his knees catching himself on the coffee table.

"Annette please...help me."

Melissa froze on the spot as if some over whelming force had turn her to stone. Her cold icy eyes began to burn and she let out a piercing scream.

* * *

If any one wondering 'Omnia mors aequat' means: Death makes all things equal.


	12. Waking Up

I am sorry I've been gone for a while. Updates will probably be a hell of a lot shorter. Got a shit ton drama going on right now too. But nobody wants to know about that, this ain't a dairy. I don't know when the next chapter will be but I'm glad for all the people who favorited me and have stuck with me so far. Also, welcome to the people who recently favorited me too. It makes me feel like I'm getting an Emmy or something like that whenever someone does that.

I was going to make this chapter longer and put in the explanation but that would take longer and i know its _killing_ some of you wondering what happens next. Im getting better at puns. Finally.

As for the story I needed everyone to calm down enough that they don't kill each other and this was oddly enough the best I could come up with. The next chapter will actually have the explanations for what happened in it.

Fair warning the last bit of this chapter is super awkward, a little funny, a little hot, and did I say super awkward?

* * *

Your mind was a gentle fuzzy haze. It felt like you had crawled into your bed with brand new fleece blanket their warmth surrounding you in a pleasant soft embrace. You didn't need to move you were in the perfect position of comfort and peace.

At least you were.

You tried to open your eyes but the darkness gave you such a calm feeling. As if the dark was cradling you to like a real mother should, you choose to dive in deeper to it. A thumping noise like a heartbeat pulling you towards it.

"#&%% "

What was that? The hell was trying to wake you up was pissing you up. You refused to leave the warmth of the space around you.

"Help me." Your breath left you and your skin tingled from the voice. It sounded familiar.

"Wake up sis." Victor? Your heart raced.

Was he in trouble? You weren't sure but the darkness suddenly tightened pulling you closer to it. You forced your eyes open to see dark blurry faces in the distance. It was like being in the ocean looking up from the bottom without the salt in your eyes. A blurred image of someone next to a fireplace holding something in his hand or was he holding his hand. Slivers of red fell from it towards the floor.

Blood

Was it blood?

Your first tightened. Who had hurt him? Who was he? Sans? Someone else? The darkness wrapped around your arm trying to pull you back but you shoved it away and thrust your self forward. It reached out to you again, stronger and with more force pulling you back.

Now it was just pissing you off. You realized this pull wasn't natural to you something was trying to keep you down and away from the bleeding form.

Like you would let some unknown entity try. It may have promised you warmth and safety but you learned many times over that warmth and safety were just illusions. A false reality that everyone chooses to believe in.

You couldn't see or even really feel who was grabbing you but you kicked and punched and squirmed away from it with all the force you could muster. You were determined to get away from it.

In a flash, you could see what looked like one of the parlors to the mansion. Your brother gripping his bleeding hand something sharp sticking out of it and Sans just behind him. You didn't recognize the expression on the skeleton's face. You had never seen it before.

It seemed strange to you it didn't look like he was the one in control. He looked...unsure of his surroundings. Like he didn't know what to do for once. You shove threw the dark again. Another sight of the parlor and another skeleton on the other side of the fireplace. Taller this time with crooked, stained teeth it was as if he had been eating rocks, the stains a rusted color to them. He was hunched over like he had a hump near his neck maybe damage from something or bad sleeping habits had caused it.

What the hell had he actually been eating? You doubted that it was actuall rocks he ate. You doubted that he was the one who hurt your brother his expression matched that of Sans unsure looking mixed with a worried glance at your brothers.

The skeleton stared at the blood dripping from your brother's hand as if in a trance before he shamefully looked away from it.

These skeletons were, surprisingly, not the source of your brothers' pain.

You needed to get out and find it. Beat the shit out of it, and bury it in the backyard where no one can find him, she or even it. Once you find out who did the damage.

You felt the darkness make another tug at you pulling you backward. You shoved it off a red light glowed somewhere below your head but you ignored it. You needed to get out of here and save Victor.

The light grew brighter and you finally looked down. There floating in front of you was what looked like a red heart. Thin blacks covered the entire thing like someone tried to break it a thousand times over but the pieces just never separated.

You poked it with your finger. After all why not? The heart quivered at your touch and a tingling sensation ran up your spine you felt your heart race and a warmth spread threw out your lower body.

As strange as it was that it turned you on, you had more important things to do. You weren't sure how you knew but something inside told you that you needed to force your self forward. You stuck your fist out as if hitting an invisible wall. You didn't feel anything in your arm but you felt something resonate around yourself. You didn't know what it was and under different circumstances, you'd have a doctor look at it.

A light appeared in front of you it split out around you like cracks on porcelain. You pulled back your fist leaning towards it and smashed through it, pieces like a blacked out mirror falling around you before the light swam around you.

You gasp and sit up.

Victor kneels beside you on the floor next to his hand wrapped in a bandage. His face looked stern as if waiting for you to say or do something wrong. You stare back and raise your eyebrow at him, what was he doing here? He looks taken back for a moment before he gives you a pleasant smile.

"Sis, I uh...well..." You poke him in the cheek. You needed to know he was real and in front of you. His skin felt smooth to the touch your finger gliding across his chin. He had problems trying to grow hair on his face, but you thought it worked in his favor anyway. He gripped your hand and studied you again.

"What the hell?" You eye the bandaged hand and reached for it. Victor let out a hiss when you pulled it toward you and squeezed.

"Ah, Sis that hurts." His face shaded red and his eyes shifted away from you pulling his hand out of your grip. It wasn't a dream he had hurt himself and recently too.

"What happened?" You yelled at Victor and sat up almost butting faces with him. You saw Sans standing by the fireplace staring at you. He wasn't smiling for once but the longer he stared the more the sides of his mouth twitched before the infamous Chesire grin was back. You tried to sit up getting ready to remove the last eye light in his socket when you felt a grip on your shoulder pushing you gently back to the floor, gentler than the one from your strange dream. When you turned to look to see if the darkness was there you saw Victor gripping your shoulder instead. He gripped a little harder on your shoulder with his good hand.

"Whatever your thinking, he didn't do it." You raise your eyebrows at him waiting for the punch line. When one didn't come your eyes went to the other skeleton in the room. The skeleton smiled with all his crooked stained teeth and waved gleefully at you like nothing was wrong. Victor shook his head indicating this skeleton was also not to blame.

Victor always had that mind reading ability of his when it came to you and knew what you were thinking. You were just that predictable to him.

"Sweetheart, you uh feelin' better?" Sans shuffled his hand a little unsure of where or what to do when your eyes met his. Sweat seemed to form on his skull and his smile didn't reach his eyes. He looked...nervous. You glared at him anyway.

Your eyes danced around the room waiting.

"Someone better explain something to me before I throw them in the fireplace." Why is there even a fire going? It was a waste of perfectly good wood.

Victor started rubbing your shoulder making you turn and relax a little the cold feeling from before slowly dissipated replaced by the warmth of the fire.

Till you felt your arm shaking.

Did I go low again? This seemed like the most likely scenario it would also explain why your memory was so fuzzy and how you even got back to the house from the crypt.

"I told you before, you need to eat more. When was the last time you ate sis?" Victor sighed a small smile on his face. He had his head lowered to the ground but his eyes had a small twinkle to them as he stared up at your face. You have known your brother since he was born. Like him reading you, you had gotten pretty good at reading him too. Something was off but he wasn't going to tell you what.

" Um, er, yeah. Dunno, yesterday maybe?" You didn't want to call him out on it especially not now that he was back. He was a smart boy, he could outmaneuver a skeleton if he had too, maybe not knock him down the way you could but... you glanced at his wounded bandaged hand.

"What happened?" You take his hand and sending a look to Sans when he began to approach only stopping when your brother shared in your glaring. He averted his eye lights away and took a step back as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. You looked towards the other skeleton with the blood stained teeth. He seemed friendly and generally unabashed by the circumstances. He didn't seem to be as bad as Sans but the teeth...were telling a different story.

"HELLO TINY HUMAN, ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW?" The taller skeletons voice sent a tremor through your eardrums and you flinched from his voice. It felt like he was standing inside your ear scratching on a chalkboard. You clasped your hands over your ears and scowled at the taller skeleton.

"I was until I lost my hearing." You grumbled at him and moved closer to your brother. The taller skeleton only gave you a slightly confused look unsure why you were scowling at him.

"NOT TO WORRY HUMAN I TOO DONT LIKE BAD HERRING."

Sans smacks his face and starts mumbling to himself. "Not again."

You look between the two skeletons unable to put the pieces of the strange conversation together. This would have been a good time to grab Victor's hand and make a run for it but your curiosity was nagging at you from the depths of your mind. "What the hell does fish have to do-"

"HEARING, not herring bro." Sans cuts you off his face scrunched as if he's done this a hundred times today already.

"NONSENSE SANS MY HEARING IS FINE. WHY YOU INSIST IT IS NOT I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND."

They were kidding, right? Somehow you felt like you sitting in a comedy club with the skeletons putting on an act. If it weren't for Sans face grimace and sharp tone you would have taken this as a joke. The skeletons loud voice made more sense to you now though. He was mostly being loud because he couldn't hear right?

The shaking in your hand spread to the rest of your body as if it had been held back. You took in a sharp breath from the sudden change in your body causing Victor to look at you his eyebrows pulled together as his eyes drifted over your shaking form. "You need sugar, sis. You've been out for a while and haven't eaten since yesterday. What's in your fridge that's fast acting?"

"Umm Milk?"

Victors face scrunched up and tightened. This was far from the response he wanted and you knew it. He lowers his voice to a whisper not even noticing that Sans and Papyrus have stopped arguing to watch both of you on the floor.

"Is it chocolate milk at least?" You avert your eyes away from him giving him the answer he needed.

"Dammit sis, you're supposed to be taking care of your self when I'm not here." He grips your shoulders tightly lifting you gently and seating you on the couch. Your shaking legs keeping you from trying to stand up when he lets you go. "I have candy in my car, I know you don't care for it but your gonna be swallowing at least half the bag tonight. I'm I clear?" That could mean only one thing to you. He brought his nasty ass butterscotch candy he likes. You never cared for butterscotch. It was meant to be a candy than it was meant to be sweet, butterscotch did not taste sweet to you in the least. It tasted like ass. You've had worse though, you both have had a lot worse.

"Stay here, the candy is in my car." Victor turns to leave you in the room with the skeletons and you force yourself to make a stand to follow him.

Someone grabs your shoulder again and you feel yourself being forced back onto the couch. "C' mon Sweetheart. You should listen to your brother and stay here. Take a _Rest in peace_." You hear a groan from the taller skeleton but turn to look at the one forcing you to sit down. Sans hand touching your shoulder as you try to shift it away from you. "No, Thanks. I'd rather die on my own terms." You shove his hand off successfully and try to stand missing as Sans harshly grabbed his socket and pulled you back again.

Vitor turns back to watch you and Sans fight on the couch seeing you try to pull away from him. Why wasn't he saying anything? He only smirked a little in your direction but his gaze seemed unfocused as if looking into a dream he could barely remember. His eyes cast down then and his smirk left his face before leaving you alone with the skeletons.

"Victor?" What was going on? He left you behind with a clearly mentally ill skeleton and... you weren't even sure what to consider taller lankier one besides the mentally ill skeletons brother. Sans hand fell onto your shoulder again pulling you back down to the couch. Fine, if that was how it was gonna be with the skeleton fine, as long as he didn't go after your brother, you'd be fine. Maybe, not alive, but fine if Victors safe.

"Let. Go." You tried to raise your arm to smack him but the shaking in your arms wouldn't let you. If he kept touching you at this rate though you were gonna black out and toss him in the fire.

"SANS, THE HUMAN CLEARLY DOSN'T LIKE TO BE TOUCHED. WE WILL WATCH HER WITHOUT TOUCHING HER SHE CLEARLY DOSN'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO MOVE RIGHT NOW." The taller skeleton surprised you and even more surprising Sans actually did remove his hand. You pushed back away from him to instantly regret it the damage to your head early throbbed when it collided with the hard armrest of the couch.

You brought your hand up to clutch the sore spot on your head. Your hand throbbed at the touch as well bringing it back down you notice you lost a fingernail as well and pulled it back to survey the damage done to it. The bleeding had stopped a while ago but held a purple and black bruising where the nail had once been. When did you lose your finger nail? When did you even get here? You remember talking to Shawn in the house and Sans making a phone call but everything after was a giant blur.

"HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" You glanced at the skeleton and eyed him up and down. He did manage to get Sans to let go of you but you couldn't quite pin what was off about this monster. He seemed generally friendly but the way he eyed you made you feel like he was measuring you up for something.

"Mm' fine." You grumbled still not trusting him. You weren't sure if you should keep an eye on him or the skeleton who was literally eyeing you from behind the couch. Sans stared at you with that familiar hungry look of his. You didn't dare run even if you could. He was more determined now to not let you go. A disadvantage you would have to maneuver around in the future. You supposed the only reason he wasn't chopping off your legs right now was because of the taller skeleton. You needed to know more about him.

"So who are you?" The taller skeleton turned his head and gasped at you.

"YOU FORGOT MY NAME ALREADY TINY HUMAN?" It's not like he ever gave it to you. Did he? You know Sans had called him..pops? No, that wasn't right Pap?

"Heh, that was her aunt remember bro?" Sans pointed to the painting of your Aunt Mellisa behind him. Sans had introduced his brother to a portrait of your Aunt... He must be crazier than you originally thought he was.

"What are you talkin' about?" Sans one red eye raised at you his grin fading to a frown and his finger trailing the socket of him rim as if trying to decide whether to pull it again or not. He pulls on it gentler than you normally see him and he turns away ignoring your question.

"WELL WORRY NOT THEN HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL INTRODUCE MYSELF AGAIN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" You couldn't help that nagging feeling in the back of your brain that told you he was nice but was going to be really, really, annoying.

In what would have made you taken at least six steps to walk the tall skeleton did in two, standing beside the couch you lay on. He reached out a gloved hand towards you but didn't try to force you to take it. You weren't sure what was up with this guy optimism and it startled you. Either he was an amazing genius who could fake emotions like a sociopath or...he was actually like this in general. You couldn't believe him to honestly be as he acted when Sans was his brother.

Now you had two skeletons on either side of the couch blocking you in. Papyrus blocking you in with his hand out tilting his head to the side wondering whether you'd take his hand or not and Sans who had gone back to smiling at you with his red eye.

You weren't sure what to do. Seriously, this was a fucked up crazy ass situation... What happened to your boring skeleton free lifestyle?

Papyrus pulled his hand away realizing you weren't going to take his hand and instead cleared his throat. "WELL HUMAN, UH, I WILL ASSIST YOUR BROTHER IN FINDING THESE, ER CANDY THINGS OF HIS. SANS BE SURE TO MAKE THE HUMAN FEEL COMFORTABLE."

You didn't notice the look Sans had given you when you shot his brother down but you heard it in his voice. It felt cold and dark behind you. "yep."

Papyrus straightened his back up and turned towards the door. "Eerr, wait a minute I'm sure Victors doing fine. You didn't bring anyone else with you, did you? Right?" You didn't want the skeleton near your brother but with him being here you weren't sure he was the only one either.

"OF COURSE NOT HUMAN. ONLY I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS NEEDED TO TRACK MY BROTHER DOWN. WELL...UH, ALSO WITH THE HELP OF YOUR BROTHER AS I AM NOT ALLOWED TO DRIVE ACCORDING TO YOUR POLICEMEN. I MUST SAY THOUGH HUMAN I AM VERY HAPPY MY BROTHER HAS FOUND HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND I WAS WORRIED HE WAS-"

"WHAT?" It was your turn to adjust the volume on your mouth.

"Geez bro, I said we were still _chewing the fat_."

"LIKE HELL WE ARE BONEBOY! I WANT YOU OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, CATKILLER!" You suddenly twisted to the side gripping your head painfully. It felt like someone smashed a rock into it and you vaguely remember how your night went. You remembered getting Shawn to leave for his safety and being chased around the house, Sans dragging you across the floor, stealing your knives, running around in your backyard jungle and him killing your cat.

You suddenly flinch away from Sans towards Papyrus and landed on not just the floor but the taller skeletons metal booted feet. You let out a yelp of pain and before Papyrus could help lift you up off his feet you were sitting up pointing at Sans. "YOU KILLED MY CAT YOU ASSHOLE YOU BETTER HOPE I DONT PASS OUT OR IM SHOVING THE FIRE POKER DOWN YOUR THROAT."

Sans eye went wide from your sudden outburst but his smile stretched across his face again and his eyes lowered towards you. "heh, if yer gonna _poke_ at me for fun sweetheart your gonna have to make it _hot_." You wanted to scream in rage at him, beat him to death with the fire poker, melt his bones in an incinerator till there was nothing left.

Papyrus beat you to the yelling part.

"SANS WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A CAT?" Papyrus looks at Sans and you regretted your treatment of the taller skeleton. The skeleton frowned at Sans his stony expression making the short skeleton turn away from him. Sans shuffled his feet a bit around the couch looking down to his feet. He carefully looked up at Papyrus with his good eye. Sans voice cracked with guilt. "heh, _cat_ say nothing." You were about to lose it and actually start a screaming match at him but a noise near the door caught your attention.

"Not to worry guys." Victor stood there a bag of nasty butterscotch candy in one hand and a very pissed off looking white cat under his other arm.

"GHOST!" She was alive! You couldn't believe your brother just stood there holding her as if nothing had ever happened to her. The cats tail twitched and her face was scrunched up as if someone tried to force feed her garbage. You heard a sigh behind you. Sans gripping the couch slumping over a little relieved he didn't kill the furball. He had no idea how he was going to make it up to you.

"So, sis. Your gonna eat these wonderful candies of mine, and then I have a lot of information I don't want to do but an explanation is in order. So I suggest everyone get comfortable cause we may be in for a long night. Paps can you help her off the floor please?" Victor strutted in holding Ghost under his arm pointing to you as Papyrus bent over holding out his arms for you to take. You didn't refuse this time not just because your brother asked him to do it but because you made an ass of your self to believable decent...skeleton. As soon as you were on the couch you felt the cushion next to you sink deep as Sans took a seat next to you. He seemed lazy and laid back now that your cat wasn't' dead he didn't have to worry about it. You leaned away from him as much as you could but old fashion couches like this were meant to bring people close to each other even if one of them didn't want to be near at all.

Papyrus moved out of the way as Victor walked past Sans an almost amused smirk on his face as he plopped the cat down you and Sans. Ghost, immediately let out a hiss at Sans and tried to jump over the back of the couch. Some blue glow suddenly grabbed her tail and shoved her back down. Victor reached out and grabbed her neck, tossing the candy he was holding into your lap.

He held the cat out to his face and she let out a low growl. "Don't even think about it." Victors voice was darker than you remember it ever being. You've never seen him threaten anyone before much less a cat. He held Ghost out to Sans who was tugging on his eye socket when he noticed he was being offered the cat. You felt morbid why was he handing your cat over to Sans of all people?

Sans seemed just as confused. "Um..." He narrowed his eyes at the cat then you and Victor. He wasn't sure what was going on either but as gently as he could be he held the spitting furball in his lap. She hissed and dug her claws in trying to pull away from him but he held her there despite her fuss.

"Good, trust me when I say don't let her go. She hard as hell to track down and the only reason I found her so soon was sheer luck. Eat. Those." He looked at you as you tried to hid the candy from sight. You reluctantly opened one and stuck it in your mouth. The taste of butterscotch melted over your tongue and you wanted to gag it back out. Instead, you swallowed the candy whole trying to get the taste out as soon as possible.

Sans looked at you, your throat, licking his lips watching the candy slide down your throat. He wondered how much you could take down... The cat in his lap wasn't helping his train of thoughts as her tiny claws tried to scratch into his bones he imagined it was your teeth. He could feel himself heating up in his pants. The cat in his lap stilled before she starting hissing more and tried twisting her body away from him.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who could feel himself getting aroused but he held fast. He refused to pick up the cat afraid someone else in the room would notice his not so innocent attraction to you. Ghost, however, wasn't happy at the idea of being used as a loincloth and bit him on the hand.

After sitting watching sans fight Ghost you managed to swallow two more candies before Victor seemed Satisfied and invited Papyrus next to him on the adjacent couch from you.

Victor leaned back getting comfortable before speaking. A twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Sans.

"So let's start with Sans and Ghost. I'll let you pick first, sis. You want to know that Ghost is actually our dead aunt trying to get revenge on Sans by using one of us to kill him and the other monsters, or do you want to talk about the crush he has on you?" Your look of shock goes immediately to the cat in Sans lap.

Sans freezes before looking down at the cat in his lap. She stares back at him her ears pulled back and the familiar look of disgust had on early matched that of the cat.

Sans felt stuck between a rock and a hard place, a _really hard_ place.


	13. What happens in the past

This one is a pretty serious chapter. Prepare your selves for some dark...stuff.

I was going to update the snake pit story but... I was trying a new program to organize things better. The program was called writer tools and unless you have a cloud account it doesn't save your files. So about 3 months of work disappeared with that. I'm so sorry for those who want me to update that one. It's going to be longer than I thought but hopefully better written than this one.

I'll be honest I didn't think people were gonna like hungry for another one so I figured I write a little and delete it later cause I had a beginning and an ending. I didn't have anything to fill in the middle and connect the begging to the end. Not to worry I promised I was not going to drop it and I'm not.

But if I stop writing it either cause I got bored or needed a break. I promise I will complete the story. I hate it when people start a story and never finish cause you're left with a cliff hanger from hell. I won't do that to you.

One more side note. For those waiting on Snake Pit, this is currently all I have for you right now. I'm sorry.

jinxed-art/art/Sylvia-meets-Blue-Naga-811009298?ga_submit_new=10

Hope you like it.

* * *

"I'm already aware of Sans stalker tendencies. What about my cat though?" You looked back from Sans face his sockets blacked out more and a stronger hold on your cat made you feel nervous for her safety.

The cat also seemed to notice Sans's change of opinion in her and only let out a low grumble of disgust for him. Her tail twitching behind him so often and backed arched ready to make a bolt for it the moment she got the chance.

You had a hard time believing this was once your proud aunt. You couldn't imagine the woman who made it possible for her house to stay put where it was without being forced to sell it and it's contents when your family went bankrupt. You couldn't imagine the woman who once stood up for you and your brother against your parents of all people being a cat of all things.

"Aunt Crooks died they never found the body Victor, you remember?" You hoped Victor was okay. He had never shown signs of losing his mind like the rest of the family.

"Yes, I remember well. Mom was a little worried and dad wondered if there were getting anything out of her will. He was pissed off when he was told you would get the house. Then he got really pissed off when he learned he got nothing." Victor's eyes became unfocused again and slowly he leaned back in his seat.

You remembered it as well, the memory holding darker pieces in your mind when your father got angry. He had beat you for three days straight afterword. The moment your birthday peaked at Eighteen you got full rights to the house and the key was handed to you. You managed to pull the right strings and convinced your mother to let you take Victor with you. It was one less mouth for her to feed and you exchanged some of the furniture for cash to give to her in exchange for him, as soon as she signed the papers and got the money you took Victor and went off to a happier life.

"I remember...too." Victor seemed to snap out of his past nostalgia as your voice went quiet. You didn't want to look them in the eyes so you stared at the fire. Sans and Ghost both sensed your change in mood as well and stilled waiting to see what happened next.

"Sorry, I...forgot... you uh, were always able to handle it better." Victor's voice came out like a whisper but you didn't miss the truth he had in his voice.

Sans feeling impatient didn't even notice the cat relaxing in his lap staring at you. "The hell yer' talking about?" Sans watched between you and Victor but neither of you said anything. Papyrus sat awkwardly watching the situation pan out.

"Don't worry about it, Victor. He's locked up now." You glanced at him to see his eyes cast downward to floor unsure of himself as he gently bit his lower lip. You didn't want to talk about it in front of the skeletons.

"About that... we'll talk later. For now, we should concentrate on our aunt."

You looked back at the cat on Sans's lap now staring at you. She was calmer now no longer hissing at Sans or struggling to get away from him. She simply stared at you that familiar feeling of comfort caressing you like before, minus the darkness trying to swallow you.

You reach over trying to take the cat from Sans who held his clawed hands down on the cat longer than necessary. You glared at him not letting go of her. You leaned back for a moment to listen to Victor, eyes not leaving Sans.

"Sis, ...this is aunt. Crooks. She tried to take over your body are you seriously petting her right now?"

"No I'm not petting my aunt, I'm petting my cat, who you just handed to a highly unstable skeleton with obsession issues." You didn't bother mentioning Sans being cannibalistic. You still had the issue with him holding your cat especially after tossing her across a room into a cement wall. You leaned over to take the cat from him but as you started to pull her away he froze up sweat dripping from his skull. His arms shot out quickly gripping the feline and holding her down on his lap.

"What the fuck bone boy give me my cat."

"Aunt." You ignored your brother to glare at the skeleton instead.

"Heh, sorry sweetheart she got her' _claws_ in me." his face was shading over a red color to match his sweat. You leaned in closer to his face.

"Give. me. my. cat." Your hands tightened lightly around the cat hoping for a moment that Sans would losses his grip.

"No can do sweetheart. Can't let her escape. Sides' yer bro's the one's who suppose to let the cat out of the bag. Right?" He turned towards Victor. The red drops of sweat on his forehead increased in hopes his only option would somehow save him.

Victor stared at him his eyebrow slightly raised. " As long as she doesn't let the cat go, I don't care."

Sans hope dropped as Annette glared at him waiting for him to remove his hands willingly. He felt himself twitch and the cat let out an upset hiss. dug her nails into his thighs and tried to buck her backside away from him. Annette took the chance and pulled the cat from his lap.

Before anyone could question the red glow in his lap Sans vanished.

" Motherfucker, how the hell is he doing that?"

"HUMAN, THE BAD LANGUAGE IS NOT NECESSARY, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TELL YOU! SANS HAS ALWAYS HAD THE ABILITY TO TELEPORT SINCE I WAS A BABY BONES." You flinched again but felt more at ease now that Sans had left him room.

You did a look over at the tall skeleton again. He didn't seem to have lost his cheery attitude despite what you assumed may have been a rough upbringing. Your brother seemed very relaxed next to the skeleton and you raised your eyebrow at him.

He smirked at you and turned toward Papyrus.

"Let's try this again... Sis, this is Papyrus. Yes, sans brother-"

You were about to interrupt but Victor cut you off. "AND a pretty cool dude that I so happen to trust." Victor started at your gageing your reaction. You didn't trust people and honestly neither did your brother, but... It was like he was trying to drop you a hint.

He trusted this guy.

Your brother didn't trust anybody but you and even only a little bit for Shawn as well. You looked the skeleton who despite his horrid teeth was grinning almost as big as Sans could. He was looking at your brother his hand was clenched tightly into first and they shook a little with excitement.

"HUMAN, ARE...ARE WE FREINDS?"

"Sure are paps."

Papyrus let out a natural sequel of delight. "A NICKNAME! OH HUMAN, I WILL HAVE TO THINK OF A GOOD NICKNAME FOR YOU AS WELL. BEING THE GREAT PAPYRUS IM SURE TO THINK OF SOMETHING EQUALLY EXTRAORDINARY!"

"Right, paps. For now though sis. I got some confessions to make." He at a twinkle in his eye as he holds out a hand towards. At first, you think he wants you to reach for his hand but then a blue glow appears it makes you think of the glow your aunt had in the catacombs. Suddenly you felt Ghost shift from your hold and an irritating hissing sounded from her as she was propelled into your brother's lap. A blue glow surrounding her.

"What the hell Victor? Since when could you do that?" You force was low key. First, your dead aunt was glowing blue and talking to you in the catacombs. Then supposedly your aunt is your cat that just happened to be a boy and was ironically named ghost. Now to top it off your brother's hands glowed blue and was currently attempting a genital game of hacky sack with your cat.

What had happened to your life?

"Sis, remember when monsters came out of the mountain and told everyone it was mages that trapped them underground?"

" Uh, no." You had not.v to watch and only recently gotten your hands on the newspaper from -. You hadn't even read all of it in the first place thinking it was a hoax.

"Well sis, I got this right after the barrier broke. I was freaking out and went on vacation to figure out what was happening to me. I uh... Had to dig into the family archives."

He had to what? " How we're not allowed into the archives?"

"Well not without permission from someone who is allowed in the archives." He went silent his eyes drifted from yours and stared at the carpet the sudden bouncing of your cat stopped abruptly and he dropped it gently back in your lap. The guilt on his face was giving you an answer you dreaded to hear.

" No, you didn't. You couldn't have." He didn't right? It was a lie. But you knew the truth the way he looked away from you at your half-eaten bag of nasty tasting sweets you knew.

"Why?" The words slip from your lips in a hushed whisper as you grip Ghost on your lap.

He looked back up into your eyes. "I'm sorry sis. I had to know. The things I found...I'm sorry."

Papyrus sat on the sofa looking between you two. He wanted to ease the tension between his new friend and his sister. He didn't know what they were talking about. He didn't want to but in between them and didn't want to be noisy about whatever it was they weren't sharing. The look on your face made him worry greatly. You had lost color to your cheeks and for someone who was already so pale, it couldn't be good for your health to be that white.

"HUMAN FRIEND, SHOULD I LEAVE SO YOU MAY TALK TO YOUR HUMAN SISTER? I FEEL AS THOUGH YOU TWO HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO DISCUSS. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM VERY GOOD AT HELPING WITH SUCH INTERACTIONS BUT I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS BEING DISCUSSED."

Victor looked at Papyrus and gave a small smile. "It's alright paps. I just...messed up a bit."

You surely stood making Victor jump in his seat a little. Your head stayed down as you gripped the cat uncomfortable under your arm. Your feet making quick tracks on the floor heading to the door. You felt betrayed by your brother. You understood his confusion if you had been able to pick up cats with blue glowing lights you'd want answers too. Just not to HIM of all people. Your hand reached for the door pausing when you heard your brother call back to you.

"Sis? Where are you going?"

You pause hand on the doorknob. " I need...air. I need... to make sure the house is secure." Your hand clenches the cold knob turning it.

Victor practically jumps from the couch. "But Aunt Crooks and...your magic." Your hand stops turning the knob. "What magic?"

"It's called soul change." Victory almost whispers it but you hear it anyway. Papyrus tilts his head in confusion but remains quite.

You turn to look at your brother. Your hair falls over your face giving you a blurred look at him.

"Truth be told your magic is a bit different. Only four other people in our family ever had it. It's subconscious magic you possess. Even before the barrier, you have been able to use it, you just didn't know you had it. Might be due to diabetes. When you go low you connect more to your subconscious. I think it's how you beat them..."

You didn't want to think about all the people that you beat the shit out of.

"WHO ARE THEM?" Papyrus hoped he wasn't overstepping his boundaries but being left in the dark and despite knowing magic more than either of you, yet never having heard of soul change was unsettling for him.

You didn't want to hear more.

You turned the knob and left the room letting the door shut with a quiet click.

Your brother sighed leaning back into the couch.

"DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG TO THE SMALL HUMAN FEMALE?" Papyrus tilted his head at Victor. Victor rubbed his forehead. He had hoped this would go as he visualized it would but knew he had to much hope for it to be so.

"No paps. It's just a lot for my sister to take in right now."

"IM AM SORRY YOUR SISTER IS NOT HANDLING THE INFORMATION WELL. I CAN TAKE SANS AND LEAVE IF THAT WOULD HELP?"

"No" Victor sat up in his seat eyes wider and stared up at Papyrus.

Papyrus was slightly taken back by Victor. He had been surprised before when he had pulled over on the highway and offered him a ride. After so many humans avoided him and a few tried to run him over he had been suspicious of the kind offer. When he had mentioned going to the same address that he was heading in he became even increasingly worried about Sans's well being. Before he could confront the human about the same address the human in the little car mentioned how there was a skeleton at his home named Sans. He told him it was his brother and he was told it was his sister who lived there. Still skeptical he ducked into the car. Victor told him a man named Shawn had called him saying there was a skeleton causing his sister problems. Papyrus told him about his brother and the problems he was having adjusting to the surface. He apologized for Sans and insisted they get there quickly to minimize damage. Victor, however, didn't appear to be as concerned as Papyrus. The human insisted his sister would be fine until they got there.

Now that he was here he understood, but there was so much more he didn't know.

Victor let out a sigh and held his head down. He turned to Papyrus for a better perspective and laid back on the arm of the sofa.

"I need you and your brother here to watch after... Annette. In case our dad comes back."

Papyrus wanted to ask about your father but stayed quite the look on Victor's face said there was more than he was letting on.

"Our dad...well he was a monster. Not like you guys though. I mean to say he was a spoiled man who refused to accept what life gave him. When the money was running out and he didn't get his booze and women... He tried other tactics. Much of which she had to take to save me."

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HUMAN... WHAT OTHER TACTICS COULD HE GET FROM-" rape was not unheard of in the underground, rape between the family was something new he learned from on the surface when things where being explained to him. It was still something he couldn't understand. Rape of a child even less. Anyone underground would has dusted someone chasing after a child in such a way."- HE DID NOT! FATHERS SHOULD NOT DO THAT TO THERE DAUGHTERS!"

"He didn't paps, not right away, anyway. He was already in trouble with the rest of the household. He did find a way to make money from her. Turns out my sister had this gift. Once the money stopped flowing it was only a year when I got diabetes myself. Dad threw us out of the house and told us about being back money before we could come back inside. We weren't sure what to do and for a while we were homeless. We stayed on the streets and ate what we could but... Diabetes."

Victor's eyes didn't seem to focus as he let out a low sigh and his shoulders slumped.

"I couldn't...we couldn't afford the medicine." Papyrus mind froze. Wasn't the surface where they wanted to go, wasn't it suppose to be better than underground? In terms of food, it most certainly had more but was all this other stuff? Papyrus wasn't sure he wanted to know the answers but looking at Victor he couldn't turn away and waited.

"My sister found a way to pay for the medicine we needed. Underground fighting rings, of course, no one took an eight seriously at first. That's was till Sludge stepped him. He took sis under and allowed her into the ring. She didn't do so go at first... Usually gotten beaten up something fierce bad. Brought home a minimum amount of money, not enough for medicine. Enough that Dad would let one of us back in the house."

Papyrus isn't sure what to say. He wasn't even sure why Victor was telling him all this.

"One day sis reigned supreme in a cage fight. Even Sludge was surprised. Not only did she come out as the winner but the guy she beat could no longer compete. He was hospitalized and officially on file. He was lucky though, most kids get thrown out. Not sis though, she was able to get the medicine. Sludge had contacts and was able to purchase it for her. She gave it to me."

Victor's head dropped slow and a small sniffle could be heard. Papyrus grabbed Victor gently and held him to his chest. He didn't understand what Victor was talking about exactly but he did know it was making his new friend sad.

"Thanks, Papyrus." He hugged the crooked tooth skeleton. Tipping his head down to hide the small blush on his face. " I guess I got off track a bit. One day when sis came back from one of the fights dads started looking at her weird starting mumbling stuff to himself. I tried to warn sis but she didn't listen. She doesn't like to listen even now, after everything that's happened."

Victor's voice got quite only a whisper in Papyrus's ear socket. "He raped her. Then sold her body to some of his friends. When she came back... She asked dad to never do it again. He just slapped her and said there was already some other buying her next week. Said they liked her cause she was cheap, too many scars on her to sell for more."

Papyrus clenched Victor tighter to him. He couldn't understand why someone could be so cruel especially to there own child.

"It's why I need you and Sans to stay here Paps. He gets out soon."

Gets out soon? It didn't make sense to Papyrus.

As quietly as Papyrus could muster he spoke as gently as he could to Victor. "WHO GETS OUT SOON?"

"My dad from prison. After sis beat, that guy in the hospital cops kept an eye out for Illegal fighting rings. When sis got taken in they examined her. Dad, sludge and even my mom went to prison. We stayed in an orphanage for a while, but sis proved she had too many issues. They sent her to a sanitorium instead. When she got out she was eighteen and Aunt Crooks was missing. She inherited this house from her."

Victor knew he was rambling some of this stuff but he didn't care. Papyrus was warm despite not having anything besides bones. He wasn't going to tell Papyrus his dark secrets. Or mention how the entire family was Inherently psychotic. He wasn't going to tell Papyrus about his dark crush on his sister or how much he thought she would look good with her skin off. He wasn't going to tell him how much he missed seeing you tattered and scarred. He wasn't going to tell him how much he enjoyed having his bones this close to him or that the real reason he picked him off the side of the road was that he thought him attractive.

He wasn't going to tell Papyrus how screwed up in the head he _**really**_ was.

He had hidden it from his sister his whole life and even convinced his family he was the normal one. Even his fucked-up father. Not that he should mention being fucked up considering it all ran in the family and he was no different.

He as least didn't have a thing for rape or underage sex.

Still being into skeletophilia wasn't a good thing either. He felt Papyrus hold tighter waiting for him to continue.

Well maybe being into skeletons wasn't that bad. He clasped Papyrus back tightly.

"heh, not to take your _body_ time away, but I think I missed some info."

Victor and Papyrus pull away from each other to see Sans staring at them from behind the couch Annette had been relaxing on previously. Sans leaned over the couch looking down at it curiously before his eye snapped to Victor.

Victor hadn't been afraid of Sans before but now felt off guard with his red eye staring into the depths of his being. He hadn't felt afraid of the skeleton before this. How much had he seen how much had he heard?

"so buddy, you gonna tell me where your sister is or you gonna tell me what you're _cooking_ up for my bro for?"

Victor now noticed a rather large ax in his hand.

"SANS STOP TERRIFYING MY NEW FRIEND. WE WERE HAVING AN EMOTIONAL MOMENT ABOUT THE HUMANS PAST. IT IS VERY SAD AND HEARTBREAKING." Papyrus puffed his cheat out and placed his hands on his hips.

"heh, that's so bro?" he continued to stare at Victor as if he were able to read his mind. He felt as if he were being judged.

"so, kay bro. As long as he doesn't get too _bonly_ that is." Sans shot the red pupil look at Victor again. He got the impression he knew Sans knew his thoughts but dismissed them. If this guy wanted to get to his sister he was gonna need his help weather he liked it or not and that meant keeping him alive.

Perhaps Sans in time would help him get to his brother as well.

"We were discussing some past events about my sister." Victor tried to give him a smug grin but the skeleton only gave a chuckle that made his spine send an unpleasant quiver down his back.

"heh, yeah buddy I heard that part. Your dad a' really fucked up your sis huh. Don't suppose you'll tell me which prison he's in? Or the names of some of his buddies...will ya pal?" Sans teeth clenched and eye socket went black his smile held a light tremble.

Victor felt a wave of solace wash over him the skeleton wasn't thinking of destroying him, just his dad and his dad's friends.

He was sure he was leaving Annette In the best hands he could now.

" I can but.. It's better for you to wait for him to come here looking for her. The prisons, they have a lot of security for that stuff."

Sans red-eye flashed and he swung his ax down into the couch. It wasn't hard enough to break the couch in two but if Victor tried to remove the ax by hand he probably would find it thoroughly stuck in the wood.

"What do you mean to come here looking for her?" He practically growled out spit flung across landing on the couch. His shoulders tensed and his free hand gripped the couch his claws leaving deep groves into the tightly stitched material.

Annette would be lucky to even sell the couch as an antique this point.

"When Annette went for examination at the hospital she didn't bother to lie to police. Dad had a lot of connections still even after we Lost our fortune. When he found out she didn't even attempt to lie, he wasn't happy. Knowing him he'll come back here to stir up some trouble."

Sans seemed to stir over the information in his mind. His hand relaxed on the couch his fingers lightly rapping against the wooden decor of it now. He stopped rapping his finger and his eye glanced over the top of Victor's head again.

"Fine, what about those friends of his then."

Victor smiled a slow smile reaching to his eyes as they lit up. He smiles amused chuckle escaping him.

He had picked right.

" Some are still in jail. Others still had money to bail themselves out...and the rest..." Victor's eyes narrowed and he clasped his hands together. " There's a list of names I have in my room." As for sans smiles, Victor feels a lightness In the chest and he bites down on his smile knowing they can see It anyway. He Imagines what the skeleton will do to those people and he wasn't about to let it get away from him.

It was his once In a lifetime chance. He held back for his sister before but she was a grown woman now and didn't want her hurt more than she already was. He was aware he wasn't normal like others he didn't want to add it to her life.

But it didn't mean he had to cut it out entirely.

"STOP, WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO GO AFTER HUMANS ANYMORE SANS."

Victor's heart almost stopped. He liked Papyrus but he wasn't okay with the skeleton taking this from him.

"They're bad people Papyrus. Sans would be more like a superhero saving the day." he tried to reason.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT. SUPERHEROS DO NOT KILL THE VILLIANS."

"it's okay bro. We were just joking around is all. Nothing to get SUPER upset over."

"NYEH, THAT IS ONE OF YOUR WORST JOKES YET BROTHER."

"Sorry bro, must not have the super-power for It."

"NYEH, STOP."

"heh, suppose I can try to FLY threw It."

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Papyrus stands and stomps his way to the door. "I HAVE MORE TO DO THAN LISTEN TO YOUR PUNS. NO MATTER HOW _INCREDIBLE_ THEY ARE." With a serious of Nyehs Papyrus opens the door and leaves. The door closes with a click and both Victor and Sans wait for Papyrus stomping to quite down.

"so buddy got a question for' ya." Sans stared at Victor his eye more relaxed the red coming back to it. " ya mentioned her beating people and... heh, powers before. So If ya got magic, then what does she have?"

Victor stared at him. Did he not figure It out?

"She can change the soul's traits of herself and those around her. Didn't you notice?" Victor raised an eyebrow at him.

Sans socket went wide and a breath he didn't need caught in his throat.

"She used determination to get away from Aunt Crooks hold. She's has been doing it instinctively since her constant beatings In the child rings." Victor shrugged his shoulders at the thought.

"what child rings?" He looked at Victor wanting answers.

Victor sighed. He had to guess Sans missed that part. "The rings where she had to fight in. Until she got too strong for the other children to handle and they sent her to the adult fighting pits."

Sans stared at Victor trying to Imagine her In a cage beating some large human male down. There was a part of him that felt upset for her being there and another part of him feeling excited to Imagine her covered In her enemy's blood.

But she would have been a child at the time. It wasn't a turn-on for him like it had been for her father and the Idea only pissed off Sans more. He may have had to kill anybody who fell down the hole, human children included, but he had never raped them. He had always tried to make it a quick death for children.

Well, she wasn't going to have to worry much more about people and them attempting to rape her. Hed makes sure of that. It did but a bit of a bummer in his plans for her, however. He was going to have to take a different approach to her to get her to his bedroom.

He felt a stir In his shorts again and instead tried to imagine Victor kissing his brother. That was a turn-off. He had to make a quick escape before to the bathroom to get rid of his erection he wasn't about to do it again.

Victor at first seemed aware Sans had caught him with his brother but he had hidden it well with his anger being redirected at the there father.

He needed to find Annette. He may not be able to bed her and forcibly keep her as he originally planned, but he was already getting a better Idea.

One that would win her over and have her stay willingly.

A lot of blood spilled, some really good eats...and something else, special, just for her...

He'd have her in no time.


	14. More questions than answers

A little bit of a rant...

A little heartfelt feeling and a little ha ha's with a lot of what the fuck cliff hangers. Happy holidays. :D MUHAHAHAHAHA

and some of you thought I was evil giving you a Christmas present like this...hhhmmmm, you were probably right with all the cliff hangers.

Also a shout out to SeaRose88

I got like 800 words in then I stopped writing the chapter, but her (i assume her cause this is a romance and I know very few guys interested in romance) reviews managed to hit me in my little black heart so I kept writing.

I think I live for praise like that. So Thank you in return I dedicate this torture chapter of cliff hangers to you. :D

0.0 Also I may be a sadist cause I love to torture you guys.

hmmm, live off of praise and give punishment. I may have to consider becoming a dominatrix... or making a story about one... I'll get back to you guys on that.

ANYWAYS HAPPY HOLIDAYS.

* * *

Sans was scanning the list Vitor had collected over the past years since he was a teen. A list of men responsible for Annettes own hell hole. At least Sans only had one person to blame for his hell hole... even if he couldn't remember the child's name. He would know it when he found her.

Maybe...

He put the thought out of his mind. He wanted to find these men more than that kid right now. Unfortunately, Victor had been right. Some were out of his reach for now protected by the law enforcement vision of justice: a cell block.

Too many cameras would be able to catch him in the Act. Unless he got Alphys to somehow disable the cameras, but he was still pissed at her for playing part in his attempted execution. The yellow lizard monster had been lucky to have been in favor of the queen letting her survive long enough until the barrier broke. He should have kicked her into the lava at hot land when he had the chance.

But it didn't matter to him now whether she lived or died. He couldn't say the same about the Queen. He still wanted her dead. Unbitch.

"Hey." Sans swirled to see Victor pulling a file out the open case he had on the table. Visitors unwounded hand holding it out to him. Sans pulled the file to him and opened it on the table. His eye flashed wide and a dark chuckle left him. There were summaries on people Sans had the list of. Some even had pictures of men in business suits walking to building unaware there pictures had even been taken. Others were pictures of men who had a lot less financial backing and had been forced to take profile pictures when they went to jail.

Sans snickered his smile stretch slowly across his face.

Victor was good almost too good. He had a list of prisons that some of the inmates had gone to some missing small pieces of detail.

He picked one up and held it to his face.

The man had deep sockets and an unkempt goatee on with rough looking skin and tattered hair. He looked like he slept in an alleyway most of his life and if the glint in his eye was anything to go by he didn't feel guilty about what he had done. Only guilty that he had been caught.

Sans tried to imagine this man touching Annette but couldn't picture the woman holding still for him to do what he wanted. What had they done to her to force her to comply? Instead of tugging on his eye socket he found himself caressing the photo of the man.

Had he been on the street and a stranger saw him doing it they would have thought him to be remembering a lover, they wouldn't have guessed he was planning which parts to cut off first. It would have been the nose first, definitely the nose.

"How-" Sans thought over his words not wanting Victor to see any signs that he may or may not have been...angry. "-How did they get her?"

Victor's eyes looked at him in surprise before his eyes began to study the pattern on his shoes. He pulled his arms closer and bit his lip it wasn't hard to tell that Victor was trying to hide his unease.

Sans looked away thinking of trying to word his thoughts better but a mumble caught his attention his eyes looking back at Victor.

"What?" Sans wasn't sure if he was hearing it right.

"I...I said-" Victor mumbled the last part again. Sans stood up this time and leaned in closer to him. "What was that?"

"I...I said it was...me." Sans's red-eye light filled his eye socket.

"hehe, you wanna fill me in there buddy? Cause it sounds like you might be trying to dig your own _grave_ there."

Victor looks up at sans and meets his eye. His eyes are narrowed at him almost threateningly.

"It's not what you think." He hisses out at him teeth clenched. Sans stares at him and eventually Victor's eyes drop back to the floor. A very interesting floor with no pattern and barely a texture.

He wasn't as brave as Sans had originally thought of the man, very unlike his sister. He was almost more like Papyrus than he was the snobby brat who threw him into a bush with magic when he first got here.

"she was trying to protect me." Victor's voice dropped to a whisper. "Dad threatened her by using me. Said stuff like he slit my throat and whatnot." Sans rolled his eyes, humans and there excuses.

"and you fucking let her go?" Sans felt his non-existent lip curl and teeth bare. It was apparent that Victor had to choose his words carefully not to set the skeleton off, but then again, the point was to set him off. He just needed to make sure the teeth and claws were facing in the right direction.

"Dude, I was like six at the time." Sans fell quiet a headache slowly forming where he should have had most of his skull. That was a pretty good excuse. children would have had a hard time standing up to an adult and not get hurt or worse. He would know, there were plenty of human children that fell to the ruins and even the ones that tried to fight didn't last long.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets debating whether to pull his socket again when he felt something curl around his phalanges. He pulled out what looked like long locks of black hair, Annette's black hair.

When did he get this? He seemed to recall the time in the car with her getting angry at him for being there, but angrier at Shawn's betrayal. Made him angry too stupid meat bag wasn't supposed to tell him about the thief. He was only supposed to get scared and leave him and the lady alone. He remembered when she had finally opened the car door and he pulled her out to get her away from the other male. She even threatened him in another language.

French was supposed to be the language of love but that wasn't french, didn't sound like french. She had said something else though too didn't she? It was something to the other male when she was out of the car. Something in the same language...

Sans looked up to see Victor staring at him confusingly. Had he been talking to him?

Victor's eyes were glancing back and forth between the hair in his hands and San's eye socket. Sans pinched the hair in his finger and brought it up to sniff keeping his eyes on Victor's face. The smell of earth and something old dug into his nasal passage as Victor gave a disgusted sneer before peeling his eyes away from the skeleton. Sans felt his cheek pull back into a half-cocked smile.

"libera...te ex...inferis." Sans had a hard time pulling the words from his mouth that was bugging him.

Victor's head snapped over to him his eyes directly on the skeleton eyes wide and mouth clenched. "What? What did you say?"

Sans repeated himself keeping his eyes on Shawn the shocked expression ingraining into his face Victor's breath catching on an invisible force. " _who?_ " Came out of his mouth in hushed whispers.

"yer, sis," Sans said flatly.

"To..to who?"

Sans smiled making sure he showed Victor all his teeth. "ta' me. now tell me what it means."

...

...

...

...

Annette stood in front of the bathroom door trying to debate if she should have a shower or not. She had told herself she was going to have one when she got home but with a crazed obsessed skeleton in the house not to mention his also, possibly crazy, brother...and her crazy brother in the house it didn't seem like a good idea. The cat still in her arms looked up at her with a scowl as if the bathroom was the worst place to be but her shirt clung to her body sticky from sweat and her jeans were not just sticky as well but were now covered in graveyard dirt. Then there was the matter of her hands that still held missing fingernails. They needed proper cleaning assuming they weren't yet infected by now by dead people dirt or skeleton bits.

" _mroew_ " Ghost huffed in your arms waiting for you to make a decision. Did Victor _really_ think that this was your aunt who had been so kind to you and him? Had it not been for her she would have been stuck with her father longer than necessary which was not at all. Annette's mother would have been stuck longer with her. While the woman had never done anything to hurt you specifically she also never did anything to help you. Literally nothing.

That was the way of your family. Brainwash the woman till there dolls and that's what your mother was, a soulless husk of what she should have been. She no longer felt the pain that her husband or anyone else threw at her. She simply followed orders that were given to her and nothing more.

It's what Annette could have turned into if it wasn't for her aunt and the fact the family ran out of money. No money meant no hiring professionals to brainwash her into submission.

Ghost made another groaned out meow at her before she sighed and pushed open the bathroom. The old porcelain tub with orange stains greeted you first next to the inoperable sink and the cracked tiled floor and peeling wallpaper.

The worst place to put the wallpaper was a bathroom all the humidity had made it hang off in large clumps.

Annette shut the door behind her and locked it. She set Ghost down on the tile before proceeding to strip off her clothing throwing it onto the floor not caring where it landed.

Once her shirt was off she could see Ghost standing on her hind legs looking into the toilet with the strongest glare she had ever seen on the cat before. Looking over the cat's head she could see strange red stains marking the toilet bowl.

...

What the fuck? "The hell is that Ghost?" The cat only tuned to look at her and glare before going back down to the floor and standing near the tub waiting for her. The cat let out a huff and looked away from her nose in the air.

Yeah, this was supposed to be her aunt Mel.

The woman was a godsend to her and her brother. The only reason being they were children of her sister. Her sister who once wasn't brainwashed by her fathers fucked up family. Her house had brought their father here thinking that there was money around to be made by befriending his sister-in-law. Aunt Mellissa was way smarter than her father had ever given her credit for. Mellisa had known why he showed up there. Annette could tell by how quickly her aunt's clenched smile fell whenever her father wasn't looking at her. A real smile that he never saw was always reserved for just her and Victor.

She really shouldn't be thinking about things like her aunt when she was in the bathroom naked with her cat. It was just weird.

"Where did you go, aunt Mel?" Had she been hallucinating in the catacombs? Something sharp pricked her legs and she looked down to see Ghost standing on her hind legs front claws out digging lightly into your flesh. Ghost let out a mewl and glared at you. She let go and sat back down her eyes never leaving yours.

The cat huffed before walking behind the tub and pawing at something. Annette shuffled her feet before taking a hesitant step forward just in time to see something metal fall from behind the tub. Annette jumped a little as the object rolled towards her.

Just a metal pipe from the no longer running radiator from behind the tub.

Terrific.

...wait.

It was Terrific!

If Sans came in while she was taking a bath she could smash the rest of his cranium in with it. "heh-" That was close Sans laugh almost became her laugh for a moment there. The hell was wrong with her? She bent over and picked up the pipe. It should be safe to bath with...

"Good kitty." She smiled fondly at the cat as it came back out from the hiding place from behind the tub. Ghost only scoffed at her before putting her tail in the air and jumping on to the edge of the tub. The cat turned back to you as if to say 'well you getting in or not?'

"Careful kitty, don't want to get your fur wet do you." Ghost seemed to glare harder at her.

"You're in a mood aren't you." Another glare.

"Your suppose to be a cat, not a bitch." Ghost hissed at you this time and raised a clawed paw.

Nothing about this cat made her think of her aunt.

Not the way she glared...maybe.

Not the way she would follow you around the house to keep you company...wait...Aunt Mel did that too. Annette's heartbeat started to kick a little faster.

...not the way her aunt Mel would eat her food... then again Annette wouldn't have been happy to live off cat food and mice either...even as a cat...

no.

Not the way she would try and lead you around the house to follow her... unless her aunt found her self unable to speak and only meow...

Annette stared at Ghost sitting on the tub's ledge... just like her Aunt Mellissa would when she was getting ready to bath her niece.

Annette found her legs feeling weaker than ever before and liked a snapped twig she suddenly found her legs beneath her on the floor small cuts from the broken tile digging into her skin. Like her mother, she couldn't feel the pain as she continued to stare at her cat. Clenching the metal pipe in her hand tightly.

"A-Aunt Mellisa?"

...

...

...

...

Papyrus didn't dislike puns he found them enjoyable, he just didn't like how Sans managed to make up so many or how dark they usually were. The superman puns weren't that bad in comparison to what he normally had to deal with...with blood and bodies... Queen Undyne had become a different person. He hadn't noticed right away even after his brother had come back with a gaping hole in his head. Papyrus wasn't stupid though like the great puzzles he created was able to figure out the one between his brother and old friend.

Undyne had changed, the hunger had changed her.

It's why sans went to the city in the first place. The great Papyrus knew what his brother was doing for the queen, collecting human meat to feed the ravenous monsters of the underground. Especially the ones that refused to eat anything but humans now... those did scare him...just a little though.

Right now he was more worried about the small human female. His brother and Victor were up to something in that room with the fireplace but had left it a little while ago to Victor's old room on the second floor. Another puzzle for another time.

Annette was a different puzzle altogether. An impressively strong puzzle to have managed to get his brother to look at her in a way that wasn't food. At least he hoped. He wanted to find the human and confront her on her feeling for his brother. Did she hate him? She clearly knows about his...messier hobbies. In the underground, they didn't have a choice but to eat what they could get there hands on.

There weren't underground anymore and the idea that Sans was still killing humans bugged him. He knew it was to keep the stubborn crazed monsters from overstepping their bounds with the humans until they could get a better footing with the humans at least.

Papyrus was a genius though and learned that this temporary peace wouldn't last. Undyne had sworn war against humans and he doubted she had changed her mind since coming to the surface.

This truce wouldn't last forever he knew but,...

What would happen to Sans's human? and her brother?

He needed to find her. To somehow warn her...

Papyrus stood in the lobby looking around there were a lot of rooms here for her to be in. The staircase in front of him leading up to bedrooms and bathrooms while the downstairs led to more public areas like libraries, dining hall...her kitchen.

Her kitchen had been atrocious... even with all the blood and body parts in his kitchen he found his to still be better. Like a better working stove and a microwave. Some of those tools in the kitchen he wasn't even sure what they were for so he couldn't decide if those were better than what he had or if he had the better tools. He did notice all the cutlery missing undoubtfully due to his brother taking them and stashing them into his sharp objects collection.

The great Papyrus doesn't have time to be thinking about kitchens right now. He must find the human.

He wasn't sure where she was but he would find her.

He turned toward the staircase and with his long legs, he bolted over them seven steps at a time due to his long legs. His head almost scraping the ceiling as he got closer to the top of the staircase. Once at the top he found himself hunching to keep from scraping the low ceiling. It seemed the second-floor levels had a much lower ceiling due to humans being the main occupants of the building.

Unluckily for him and his height.

He had to shuffle to the hallway at the beginning of it. He peered down the corridor to see it dimly lited.

That probably wasn't good for the human's eyes. He would have to fix it later.

Examining the hallway he figured he could enter but would have to sit down in order to turn around in it if the human wasn't there. The low ceiling and close walls made him feel a little Closter phobic but tight spaces were something he had gotten used too.

With a sigh, he trudged off into the hallway sniffing around trying to smell anything that smelled...feminine. Mostly he smelled water, rot, rust, and mildew. This place was filthy how did the human live this way?

He would have a different job to do once he found her and warned her.

He raised his head a little too high and his skull scrapped the ceiling pieces of white chalk-like substance fell landing over his clothes. He just washed those.

Halfway down the hall and he still didn't smell the human. What was her scent like? He had pictured something soft like flowers but then again, she didn't seem to be the type who was into soft things. Which was a good thing if she was to date his brother.

A bit further and he stopped he could see a window that led to the outside of the house. The sky was a dull color and he wondered when he and Sans had slept last.

Sans probably not too long ago since he was such a lazybones...

and the human...he didn't know.

As Papyrus began to pull away from the window something shiny caught his eye. A light dancing from outside the window on the ceiling drew his attention back to see a shiny blue car pull into the driveway. Who was that?

It couldn't be... it couldn't be Annette's father, could it? Victor had said something about him getting out soon right?

He let out a large sigh of relief as on older prune-like woman stepped out from the car. A funny feathered hat on her head and a tine white purse clutched tightly in her hand as she seemed to try and adjust the white gloves on her hands. She looked up at the house and Papyrus could see her squinting at it her lips pulled to a point like she had consumed something sour in her mouth. Her lip pulled up into a sneer before turning away from the windows and making her way to the front door her steps practically a march to the house.

Papyrus pulled back from the window. Who was that? Did Annette and Victor have a grandma? An old neighbor maybe...there were no houses nearby. The idea it might be their grandma excited him. Grandparents cooking was supposed to be wonderful! Of course, even if it wasn't he would eat it happily anyway.

A loud chime rang from thew the hallway assaulting his hears horribly before the noise sputtered and died. Something else that would need to be fixed. Papyrus sat in the hallway and carefully maneuvered his way till he was facing the way he had come. Standing a little again he began to make his way back down the hallway unsure whether someone was going to get the door or not.

Papyrus felt like his chest was getting bigger and he tried to hurry down the hall in hopes of reaching the door first. He tried to focus his hearing down the hallway to listen if anybody was getting the door. He felt eager to greet this new prune looking, human.

Sans probably would not eat her since he did not like prunes...Papyrus paused.

She was not a prune though, she was an older human woman.

He best hurry.

* * *

CLIFF HANGERS! MUHAHAHAHAHA


	15. A nibble of History

If no one could tell I have a hard time portraying Papyrus for some reason, and puns please feel free to send me horror puns. It would help a lot.

* * *

Papyrus couldn't believe it. How had the human gotten around him and to the door first? He was both very impressed and very Surprised Sans had truly found a talented human. Her manners were terrible as she slammed the door on the older woman in nothing but a towel her face scrunched up in the same way Papyrus had seen other humans when they landed face first in a rotting corpse. He scratched his head, surely the older human woman didn't smell that bad.

Loud noises were being made outside the slammed door and Annette sneered at the door holding it closed with her back pushed against it like it was going to break down on top of her if she stopped pushing against it.

Papyrus crept around the corner trying to adjust himself on the balcony to get to the stairs. He was going to help the human to show her how she was supposed to greet guests at the door but Sans rounded the corner before he got to the bottom.

Sans stopped halfway to her before the light in his socket shrunk to a pinpoint his foot frozen midair as he stared at her. Annette stood frozen unsure if she wanted to run or keep holding the door closed.

Sans watched as some water trickled down her skin just into her cleavage from the towel. His eye light blew largely and his phalanges twitched as he became aware of his surroundings.

"heh, Being nude huh, I can **Bare** it." Papyrus felt a groan on the inside.

"Shove off you sick pervert." Annette's voice cut right into the empty room and echoed a little down the hall by papyrus.

"can't. I _**water**_ n't be able to _**bone**_ it otherwise." Annettes entire body lit up bright red.

Papyrus glowered at Sans from balcony unaware of Papyrus's presence there.

"SANS, THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT A POTENTIAL MATE!" Sans flinched and swirled his red eye light locking onto Papyrus. He relaxed his shoulders seeing it was only Papyrus on the stairs trying to make it down the narrow steps with his much larger than human size feet. Papyrus would probably be sticking to the lower ground once he managed to get to the bottom of the staircase.

"heh, sorry pap." Sans stared past Annette to the figure hammer on the door threw the stained glass of the door.

"so who's at the door sweetheart?" Papyrus had almost forgotten the human was even trying to keep someone out.

"IT'S NOT NICE TO KEEP GUESTS OUTSIDE THE HOUSE."

"They're not a guest. There a Pest and they don't need in now, or ever!" The words of OPEN were clearly being screamed from the older woman outside the house the skeleton brothers not entirely sure how to go about this particular intruder. Had Papyrus not been there Sans more than likely would have simply taken the human somewhere and would never be heard from again. Papyrus was fully aware he was the only thing standing between the prune woman living and not living.

That and a scantily clad woman standing in front of the door that his brother just so happen to want to bone. NYEH!

"Whats-Sis where are your clothes?" Victor had just come from the area Sans had eyeing his sister lifting an eyebrow high at the white towel wrapped around her.

"Aunt Crooks...may have run off with them threw the widow." Victor stood blinking slowly at her not sure how to process his sister standing in almost in the buff in front of him.

"...Aunt Crooks, so you believe me now?" Another slam on the door and yelling didn't allow Annette to answer.

He blinked rapidly for a moment and gave Annettes an inquisitive look before a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Is that Misses Plum?"

"In all her Purple glory." She practically spits out making Victor chuckle. He walks over to the door and nudges her to move away from it.

"I'll talk to her. You should find clothes..." He emphasized his point by pointing to a blushing Papyrus whos eye lights were trying to look anywhere but at her and Sans who wouldn't stop staring at her.

A notable Tongue came from Sans mouth tracing over his teeth as his eyes roved over her scared legs eventually his eye light settling on the towel itself. Papyrus stood next to him and nudged him out of his focused imagination.

Annette shook her head to Victor from the side and pulled out the metal pipe she had from earlier. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"No smashing in anybody's skull..." She looked at him as if he said something offensive eyeing Sans already busted Skull.

"...more. No smashing it any more than what it is. Just go put on something." He sighed but she got off the door keeping a grip on the pipe as she passed Sans from as far as she could sending him death glares. He turned to follow her but Victor stopped him.

"Wait, Sans, I could use your help here if you don't mind." Sans stopped trailing Annette eyeing Victor from his spot on the floor. Hesitantly he turned and nodded his head remembering where he was and how he should behave at least in front of his brother...and his future brother-in-law.

"Just uh... stand by Paps and don't move." He winked before turning and opening the door to see the woman dressed in purple from head to toe with the strangest taste in hats yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU LITTLE SH-Oh, Victor how...nice to see you again." The woman had stopped yelling eyeing Victor up and down.

"Hello, Miss. Plum how have you been?" She turns her nose up as if she smelled something bad and twitched it.

"I've been around making sure people have been keeping to code on architectural art. You sister, of course, avoids meeting all the requirement for keeping the house in the pristine state it was meant to in order to stay in the historical society good graces."

"You know my sister isn't required to keep the house up to your standards since it's in our family's name. The historical society doesn't own the house until everyone who can inherit the house is dead or until they choose to sell it to you. I doubt sis is interested in selling to you misses Plum." He forced a smile hoping the woman wouldn't notice and checked to make sure Sans hadn't left his spot next to Papyrus. Sans still stood there eyeing the woman from the dark corner of the room sizing her up.

"Misses Plum this is kinda a bad time. While I don't mind having this banter with you I have more important things to do." She gasped and huffed at him.

"Don't be rude with me boy. The historical society only sends her money to maintain the house so that when we do receive it we won't have to work as hard. It seems though she hasn't been doing that. This house always looks like it's in disrepair. I'm only here today to inspect the inside of the house to know whether or not that money is being used for it's intended purpose." Her face scrunched up and she crossed her arms glaring daggers at Victor.

"As you wish." Victor sighed and stepped back to let the older woman threw. She uncrossed her arms nose still in the air as she straightened her back like a metal rod at been attached to her spine.

As she entered her eyes fell on to the skeletons who hadn't moved as they stared at her. "hmpf, Isn't it a little early for Halloween?" Sans glared at her but the woman was no longer looking at him. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to do something to the woman or not since Victor remained quiet as the woman eyed the rest of the house form the peeling wallpaper and multiple holes in the carpeting.

She clenched her teeth and sneered at the broken banister of the staircase. "This doesn't look promising Victor." Victor shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care what the woman thought she was usually just a snooty person to him and his sister.

But mention the devil and...

Annette stood near the lower hallway fully clothed metal pipe still in hand and giving the evil eyes to misses plum occasional switching it over to Sans. Misses plum eyed her jeans and shirt wardrobe giving it a slow burn with her eyes. Annette only stuck her tongue out at her the scowl on her face never leaving.

Misses Plum gaped before she realized her mouth was even open and snapped it shut. "Childish as always I see."

Annette only gave her the finger her face more relaxed realizing she was hitting a nerve with misses Plum. "And you're not supposed to be in my house. Seems my brother is far too nice, I'm not that nice. Leave."

"I have a rig-"

"No, you fucking don't. House isn't yours till I'm dead and even then you're the last person who would get it. My Will will hold more weight than your words. Especially since you'll be dead way sooner than I will be anyway. By the way, does the age of this house must make you feel nostalgic?"

Misses Plum clenched her teeth and let out a small hiss. "Rude as always child, had you been my daughter you would have been sent to boarding school till you were my age."

"That's funny. I thought you were still in boarding school."

"You-"

" _That's enough!_ " Victor's voice echoed off the walls and up the staircase leaving a faint echo. "As I stated Misses Plum we have more important things to do today. So if you will hurry with your little inspection that would be great."

"I'll have you know boy this inspection is important. If it fails to meet my standards ill have to inform the historical society that the money isn't being used well and any funding to help preserve the house will stop."

"heh, do _ **cent**_ sound like a problem to me." Misses Plum jumped to look at where the voice came from. She eyes the skeleton unsure until Sans red pupil flashes her and jumps back letting out a scream.

"Wha-what the hell?" Annette snickered as she watched Misses Plum grab Victor to pull in front of her.

"What's wrong Misses Plum did Victor forget to mention his new friends to you?" Annette gave her a smug look as Misses Plum's eyes traveled between the skeleton and her. Realization dawning on her as she took notice of the taller skeleton waved at her.

"HELLO, MISSES PLUM. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER SANS. I AM DISSAPOINTED THE HUMANS DIDN'T TREAT YOU BETTER AT THE DOOR IT'S JUST BAD MANNERS BUT NO WORRY-"

Misses Plum starting screaming again. Annette flinched the screaming being louder than the first time Misses Plum had done it. Sans watched as Annette tried to drown the screaming out covering her ears as a slightly pained look fell on her face. It was enough to make Sans take action though.

Misses Plum went silent as a red glow snapped her mouth shut. As soon as it was quiet again Misses Plum started screaming with her mouth closed again. A small bit of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.

"MISSES PLUM IT IS VERY RUDE TO SCREAM. IM SURE SANS WILL STOP IF YOU STOP SCREAMING."

Instead, Misses Plum started to push and pull at her mouth screaming harder realizing she couldn't get her mouth open.

Victor turned to Misses Plum and tried to pull her away from her mouth but only received the woman's fury as she scratched at him instead of her hand catching on to Victor's bandaged hand.

" _Enough already, Sans let her go._ " He yelled still trying to help misses Plum. Annette stayed back and watched silently from a corner of the room. She found it amusing but kept her eyes on Misses Plum's nails trying to dig into Victor's flesh. She wanted to rip her hands off and break them but Victor would have a fit if she did it.

Her only other option was...Sans.

"Sans." He turned to look at her the red magic still glowing around his eyes and Misses Plums' mouth.

"Stop." The light faded and stopped and Sans suddenly disappeared and stood near Misses Plum a hand wrapped around her mouth to keep her from screaming again.

"ya know, my bro's right. it's not nice to scream at someone ya just met." Misses Plum started to shake a few tears falling down her makeup caked face as she struggles against him. He imagined her bones breaking but like fruit, she would need a good scrub from all the cosmetics she had on. Annette stepped closer to him he didn't seem to notice till she gripped his coat. He froze when he looked at her.

She looked so soft and...shy?

She blushed and looked down to avoid his eyes lights. Her small hand gripped his jacket a little harder.

He never saw her looking like that. NEVER.

It was like a schoolgirl with a crush.

It was almost Calm. The brief flashes in her eyes letting him know there was still a storm of fury in her. It just wasn't pointed in his direction like before.

So cute, but why...

"Stop Sans." He did.

Misses Plum pulled away ran to the front door throwing it open and running out.

Sans didn't notice he just kept staring at Annette. What changed? She was being more domestic than normal. What was wrong? She stared at him and he stared back. He examined her eyes wanting to make sure it wasn't her aunt possessing her again. Her face flushed red and she turned away from him towards Victor. Sans felt his soul pulse but there was an underlying feeling of disdain.

Where did the monster Annette go and who was this? He kept watching her as she examined Victor's hand. He looked for something out of place a hint or clue the only thing was her fist still clenched tightly around the pipe in her hand. She hadn't even threated him with it.

"SANS" Sans back went rigged as he turned to look at Papyrus. Papyrus indicated to the direction of the kitchen holding the door open and waving him over. He gave him a confused look but walked over to him. This was Papyrus trying to be subtle right? He eyed back at Annette who only glanced at him before turning away to look at Victor again.

Papyrus closed the door of the kitchen cutting off Sans's view of her.

"SANS YOU USED MAGIC ON THE HUMAN. HUMANS ARENT SUPPOSE TO KNOW ABOUT MAGIC. IV'E ALLOWED VICTOR AND ANNETTE TO KNOW DUE TO THEM HAVING MAGIC BUT I DO NOT BELIEVE THE HUMAN MISSES PLUM HAS MAGIC. WE NEED TO MAKE SURE MISSES PLUM DOSN'T TELL THE OTHER HUMANS. QUEEN UNDYNE-"

"undick."

"UNDNE! SANS THAT IS NOT HOW TO ADDRESS A QUEEN." Sans shrugged he could care less about the bitchy fish woman. He had bigger fish to fry after all.

" i know' paps. don't worry. ill have it sorted out." He pulled out his phone and waved it in Papyrus face. Papyrus huffed and shook his head.

"NO SANS. WE DON'T KNOW IF THE HUMAN EVEN NEEDS THIS PLUM WOMAN."

"she doesn't. she has us now bro. "

"THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT SANS. WE DONT KNOW IF THE WOMAN HAS ANY OTHER SIGNIFICANT VALUE TO EITHER OF THEM. NO HUNTING."

"it's not a hunt bro. just picking fruit." he shrugged. Papyrus scratched at his cheekbone and shook his head.

"SIGH, SANS I KNOW YOU MAY NOT GO AFTER THIS HUMAN PERSONALLY BUT IF THEY HOLD VALUE TO ANNETTE YOU WILL REGRET UPSETTING HER LATER."

"don't worry bro. i know the Plum has no value to either of them. it's okay." It was true. The time Sans had spent in Victor's room hadn't just been getting info on the people who had done her wrong it was also about getting info on her. The information he got had massively satisfied him. Not only did she have no family she cared about, excluding Victor, but she also had no friends.

Even Shawn wasn't really on her friend list, she cared but more on the level of Shawn being an associate and someone she didn't hate.

It's what he told himself anyway.

At least he didn't have to worry about them dating. He really would kill Shawn at that point.

Sans eyes his phone. So many people to go after including the Plum woman before she got back to civilization. Sans grin stretched over his face looking up possible contacts to help him out. It was earlier than he planned but it seemed like a good time to set his plan in motion. He had wanted it to save it for Annette's father for when he got out of prison but... he would just have to think of something else special for him.

"hey, pap. ya think you can help me with something...special?"

"OF COURSE BROTHER WHAT SORT OF HELP DO YOU NEED FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Papyrus face lit up like it was gyftmas.

"heh, well bro you know how your the **_life_** of the party right? how do you feel about throwing one?"


	16. Exchange: Rage for Fear

Been a while for this one. I've been reading some books about character traits and I have a hard time with this story cause all the flaws stick out to me. The good news is ill probably be able to update faster now, the bad news is there feels like a lot less of what I wanted to happen than planned so the rest of it may feel rushed.

I hope you like it none the less though. The next chapter mostly Sans p.o.v.

* * *

You weren't sure what Sans was doing anymore. One moment he'd be staring at you from the top of the balcony his wide smile stretched over his face and the next he wasn't even in the house, according to Victor anyway. Your cat, now your aunt would avoid the skeleton whenever he was near but would stick around you whenever you were alone.

Like she was waiting for something.

Your brother would usually intervene in taking the cat and locking it in a room somewhere. She always managed to escape and end up back laying on your bed the next morning. Your brother managed to convince you to let Sans and Papyrus stay but you only agreed as long as Victor was alive and well and also staying. She would beat both Sans and Papyrus out with the pipe from the bathroom if she had too. She had the pipe with her wherever she went now.

Bathroom: Soaking in the tub with her.

Bedroom: Hard to sleep on with it under the pillow.

Kitchen: Makes a weird spoon, probably not hygienic.

She almost swiped off Papyrus' head when he surprised her from behind.

Between him and Sans random appearances, you were beginning to think you were living during the apocalypse with walking skeletons walking around and you wielding a large metal pipe that your ghost cat aunt gave you. Everything about this was fucked up. You weren't even sure what to think about everything.

You could name the good things that happened on one hand while the things that weren't... you were sure it was more than your fingers and toes put together. There was one thing that irritated you to no end and you couldn't figure out what was causing it.

You were aware that you were naturally aggressive but lately, you been feeling a diminished fire in you that seemed to have simmered since you woke up from your possession. You just...were not as angry as before. You should be screaming in rage at everything that was happening but instead you felt like you had been doused with a bucket of water. You mentioned it to your brother but he only shrugged his shoulders at you laving and turning away. When asked again he only claimed 'would it be that bad to relax some sis?"

Drugs were the only thing that made sense to you but you had been making your meals so how he was giving to you, you weren't sure.

You took to hiding in random spots in the house to keep an eye on everyone. Your brother acting the most normal, Papyrus seemed to follow him on occasion but you weren't sure whether you should worry about the two of them. Sans was another mess altogether.

You would hide in a closet.

He would walk by, stop, stare at the closet your in.

Then he would smile and continue about whatever he was doing.

Up until you get curious and stick you head out wondering why he was staring at the closet. Only for him to have been secretly standing next to the closet waiting for you.

There was now a pipe-shaped hole next to the closet door where Sans's head would have been.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, Careful Sweetheart, don't' wanna see me lose my head now do you?"

You'd lunge at him again and he sidesteps you grabbing the pipe in one hand and your waist in the other pulling you to him. You try to elbow him in the gut only to hit the air.

Dam Skeleton.

He chuckled and twisted your wrist forcing you to drop the pipe onto the floor. He stretches your arm out and away from you burring his head into the crook of your neck. Hot breath slips out across your skin and you can feel something wet on your neck. You don't need to guess what it was when he let go and allows you to wipe off his red saliva.

Slinging the red liquid at him you scream. "Stop, fucking touching me!" Your words still don't have the same aggression as before and Sans notices. He raises a non-existent brow at you his smile dropping a bit. You turn away from him and begin walking down the hallway hoping to avoid him.

"Ya, okay there Sweetheart?" His voice causes you to turn around and see him standing near you like you hadn't moved in the first place his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Fuck off. It's none of your business." Your voice was far softer than you intended the words almost shaky as they come out.

"It's yer dad ain't it?" How the hell would he know what was wrong or not wrong with you?

"Said Fuck off, Sans." You turned to head down the hallway again but something grabs your wrist and pulls you back to him. You try to twist your arm out of his hold but he just stays still and lets you struggle for a moment before he grips around you tighter cutting you off from your movement. "Yer, fergot ya pipe." A shiver runs up your spine and the breath on your ear doesn't feel as disgusting as it was before.

You feel Sans let you go and you turn to look at him his red eye light still on you but his smile was gone, brow wrinkled and he had a pained look on his face. You go to move around him neither of you saying anything as you pass by to pick up your pipe from where you dropped it, but it wasn't there anymore. You turned to glare and yell at him just to see him holding the pipe out to you. His eye light staring at the ceiling instead of you.

You blink and reach slowly wrapping your finger against the cool metal and pulling. There's no resistance as Sans just lets it go his eye light back on you again, faint red on his face. You just stare not sure what was happening at this moment.

"So, erm-" Sans rubs the back of his skull away from the giant hole in his head. "-me and paps have been putting something together fer ya and yer brother. Most of it's ready and yer brother's going to go but I thought maybe ya'd go with me?" He stared at you waiting for an answer and you normally would have yelled at the skeleton and taken a swing at him but this strange thing in your chest was making you pause and actually consider saying yes. You could slap yourself.

"I'll...think about it." You bit your tongue ducking under his arm and heading back to your room. A white ball of fur following you down the hallway staying on your trail as you opened the door. Aunt Crooks, Ghost, your cat, not even sure what to the magical feline anymore, bolted on top of your bed staring at you with a heated glare as you closed the door.

You lean against the heavy wooden door having it slam behind you. What was wrong with you? This was so out of character for you. You slid down the door gripping the pipe not sure what you were supposed to be doing in here. One part of you wanted to cry like you hadn't' done since you were like eight. Another part, the buried now quite part of you, the rage, it was buried under two feet of dirt and muted.

A meowing on your bed makes you look up at her, er him. It may have been your aunt but the cat was male...

"What do you want?" The cat simple glares at you like you were insulting it.

It jumps off the bed and presses its paw on to your leg. You reach out and run your hand threw her soft fur. The cat doesn't move to let you catch your breath and gather yourself.

"It's weird your letting me pet you ya know?" The cat snorts at you and averts its gaze.

"I just don't know. Things don't make sense. I wanted to beat the hell out of him and now I'm almost calm with him. It's nice not being so angry but I'm scared too. I don't know where the anger went. I don't know where it went and it scares me, not having it." You lean on the pipe and watch to see if the cat would even acknowledge you. Instead, the cat struts over to your bed and lays down staring at you. It almost looked pleasing but your gut was starting to bother you.

"Did you do something to me?" The cat sits up and ruses over to the door pawing at it. You stand up and let the cat out. It runs down the hallway and turns to stare at you waiting for you to follow.

"You did didn't you?" The cat flicks it's tail and rushes off down the hallway.

"Fuck." You take your pipe and follow her down the hallway. The cat bolts this way and that till your following her outside threw the long grass you refuse to cut till you stand in front of your family's tomb again.

Nascentes morimur

Salve me, Fons Pietatis

The Latin greets you in cold stone and you trace your hand over it. The meowing of a cat inside greets you and look inside to see the faint wisps of her fur disappearing down into the darkness of its depths.

You push and enter the tomb again. It feels colder this time broken pieces surround you and the warm feeling you felt last time here was replaced by a musty smell.

"From the moment we are born we begin to die." You step inside a frozen hold gripped your skin and pulled you to the spiral stairs leading into the depths of the dead. "Save me, source of mercy." Your words feel as cold and unfeeling as the tomb.

The darkness surrounds you and the small lights that greeted you before were gone. You followed glimpses of white on the narrow cement step till you feel the ground even out below your feet. An icy feeling grips your wrist and pulls you along until you turn into an area where the coffins had rotten away and skeletal figures poured out from the holes in walls they were buried in. The cold feeling grows stronger but let's go a blue light replacing the icy touch as it drifts in front of you.

Familiar to you somehow.

The light takes form and you see Aunt Mellissa before you.

"Little tomato." You remember this is where she possessed you last time. You pull back away from her but she only raises her hands in a calming gesture and you pause.

"It's alright. I underestimated you last time. I didn't know how much you would reject me. But, please, I need to possess you. I need you to give to me. Stop fighting and let me do what needs to be done. Then you can live a peaceful and free life." This person spoke like your aunt but her tone was cold and more calculating than you remember.

"Why? Why do you need to possess me?" Her shoulders drooped and her eyebrows pinched upwards.

"So he can't have you."

"Who?"

"The butcher." You stilled. A title like 'the butcher' didn't sound like a great title at all but right now, but your aunt wasn't giving you the best vibes either.

"You need to possess me so the butcher can't have me. Who is the butcher? And what did you do to me? " Mellissa sneers at you like you had thrown a dead fish at her.

"I don't want to speak the filthy skeletons name. It's best you don't ask tomato."

"I need to ask to get answers." your voice bellows out and echos in the tombs around you.

"Sans. Happy now?"

"No." You sneer back at her. Perhaps being a cat had made her angry. "You still haven't told me what you did to me."

Mellissa crossed her arms at you and tilts her head up like you've seen Ghost do a hundred times before. "I doused your anger a little. It's hard to possess one when they fight me with so much anger."

"So you took it away to posses me easier?"

"Yes."

"and, you led me here because?" You already figured out the truth but now you just wanted to stall for time. This was the only place she could posses you at. She raised a brow at and huffed indicating to the room around you before a slow dark smile appeared on her lips.

You and she stared at each other taking in the new information. The moment you took a step back your aunt lunged. You screamed and hit one of the walls your aunt disappearing into it. You were not about to question ghost magically abilities to go threw solid objects and ran off to the stairs.

Or where you thought the stairs were.

Without the white fluff of the cat or the cold touch of your aunt to guide you, you had no idea where the exit was.

You felt along the walls with your fingers feeling cold stone crevasses and the catch of smooth bones. Your feet crunching on small sticks rocks and maybe small bones. Your eyes failing you as all you could see was darkness and you slumped tripping over somethings hard you felt something tear into your flesh and pull at your leg causing a scream to rip out of your mouth.

Where had your pain tolerance gone? Did Aunt Crooks take that too? If so why? You had felt powerful before even if the anger felt like a storm you couldn't control. You were left feeling like... a normal person, almost. A chill went up you back like something had passed by. This was a terrible time to be feeling fear.

You covered your mouth as something wet trickled down your face. It surprised you as you pulled your hand away and sniffed it. water and salt, it had been a long time since you cried. You had forgotten you could even do such a thing.

You bit your lip and held still. You could only hope Auntie couldn't find you any better than you could find the exit. Another draft to your side and something blue and bright entered into your eyesight.

"Found your tomato." You screamed and rolled away from the light.

"Wait tomato don't go-" You felt weightless as the wind rushed around you and the sense of falling brushed at your skin. The floor fell out beneath you and something hit your leg a sickening crack sounded out as you felt a cold hold take your body. The darkness rushes away from you and you're greeted by a grey misty sky. The fog surrounds you whipping around your body and something begins to slap you repeatedly against your back the sound of snapping beneath you and the smell of pine fills your nose. The snapping stops and you feel sharp stings on your back and legs.

You breathe out and take in the view above since it was all you could see. A misty grey lighted sky and dozens of pine trees surround the area. You could see where the snapping was from the tree directly in front of you. Half of the trees were snapped off and was likely buried beneath you. You turn your head a bit difficult to see white surrounding you a coldness touching your cheeks.

You squint something in the distance looks like a shack or food stand you blink but your eyesight becomes even blurrier. You try to blink again to clear the image but it only makes it worse yet again.

You try to let your arm but it feels heavy and the coldness on your back numb the sting.

If things couldn't get worse you feel the familiar shake like marching ants appear under your skin. All your sugary snacks left back at the house.

This would be how you die. It's not how you pictured it would go.

And yet again, you found your self thinking about the skeleton with the bright red eye light and oddly wishing he was here right now.

~Sans~

He felt something shift as he was setting up some of the decorations paps had been making him put outside. The lights made the forest look nicer than what it actually was. The darkness of the trees were lighter thanks to the Christmas light illuminating it to a softer warmer glow.

The party space was set for Annette and she would get to meet the other monsters of the underground. He would make a claim on her and nobody would try to touch what was his.

Nobody.

Plus the party would take off three birds with one stone instead. The list Victor had provided for him had kept him busy most of the week.

The men who did only a little to you, like watching other men violated you, he took them alive and back to camp to let the other monsters decided what to do, quicker deaths than what he would have given but they are better fed now since the rations the government gave was practically nothing.

The men who had been actively involved had a special place locked up under the mountain in the shed next to his original house. Alive and well, until he got this party ready for you anyway.

Now though something was pulling at him making him drop the Christmas lights and follow the tugging in his chest.

Since he saw her in that towel she had been acting off. She defended herself as before but her aggression was muted. Something was off even her swings at him had less power. He almost wished he didn't make the promise not to force her into anything cause the weak act she seemed to be putting on made him...

want to hunt.

He could imagine her running in these very woods and him chasing her down. He wouldn't need his ax or any tool and if she managed to get far away enough from him he would just pin her with his magic.

She would squirm when he got close to her deep breaths rushing out. She wasn't the screaming type, she cusses and threatens him instead, but when he pulled down her pants she let out little squeaks as his claws-

Dam it.

A tent sported in his shorts again. He REALLY needed to stop fantasizing about Annette while on the job. The last guy he locked in the underground had taken a swipe at it with a knife. When he missed he tried bargaining you as an object for his freedom.

Sans accidentally dropped him when he was carrying the man back to the shed right on a rock.

Unfortunately for the man, Sans wasn't willing to part with any pain killers. If he was lucky maybe the other perverts in the shed had something for him. If not he didn't care.

He deserved to suffer anyway, they all did.

Sans smiled and they would all pay. He'd make sure of that.

A harsh tug at his chest made him pause. Where was Annette now?

He opened a portal back to the house and stepped in. The dimmed yellow bulbs of the hallway greeted him as he sniffed around. He could usually tell where Annette was by picking up her scent but the trial he smelled now seemed faint.

She wasn't here. He ported into the void again this time stepping out to see Victor and Paps sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Where's Annette?"

Victor and Paps looked up eyebrows pinched together confused.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BROTHER? IS THE TINY HUMAN NOT IN HER ROOM?"

" naw bro, her scent ain't anywhere in the house." Papyrus puts a hand to chin looking thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. Victor's face only scrunches up before his eyes dart around the room as if looking for something.

Turning to Sans he says "Do you know where Aunt Crooks is?" He furrows his brow. The shitty ball of fur hadn't appeared before him since he last saw Annette.

"No?" Victor's eyes go wide as he springs from the couch heading to the backyard door.

Sans followed Victor's reaction making him nervous as he followed him to the same tomb where he had supposedly killed Ghost.

Victor stood in front of the dark grey building of decrepit cement. Victor held his head in his hands his breath shaky. His nails dug into his skin enough to leave thin white lines. His eyes wide with worry and silent tears falling out onto his fingers making them slid over his skin.

"Gone, it's gone, Sans." It came out as a breathy whisper from Victor as Sans got closer to the shivering human.

"Eh, what's-" He could smell it. The force that kept him out of the tomb before was gone, nothing but the stale musty air of the decayed and something that smelled just as familiar.

Annette.

"Victor where-" He started. "She got her Sans. Aunt Crooks led her back here and she followed. Why? why would she follow?" Victor crunched down into the grass gripping his skull and started mumbling the same strange language her sometimes heard Annette speak.

He didn't have time for this though. Annette was somewhere down there and she wasn't herself. Something that her Aunt might have had something to do with if Annette followed her here. Not wasting any more time Sans brought his ax out of the void and gripped it in his phalanges. This time as he entered the tomb nothing was pushing him out and he descended the narrow steps.

He gave one last look behind him to see Victor looking up from his panic attack and Papyrus laying a hand on the human's head. Papyrus gave him a nod. "NOT TO WORRY BROTHER, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL WATCH OVER THE HUMAN AND WAIT FOR YOU AND YOUR DATE MATE TO COME BACK. WE WILL PREPARE THE PARTY FOR YOU TWO SO IT WILL BE DONE IN TIME. DO NOT BE LATE!"

"heh, thanks, bro. Wouldn't think about it. It would be unDIGnified to be late." Papyrus screech was the last thing he heard as he descended the steps of the crypt.


End file.
